Venganza De Una Everdeen (1ª Temporada)
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: Katniss Everdeen Trinket, es una joven multimillonaria, su padre, Haymitch Everdeen Abernathy, fue encarcelado injustamente acusado de fraude por parte de sus socios o mejor dicho "Mejores Amigos", Coriolanus "Snow" y Alma "Coin" Mellark. Pero: ¿Qué ocurre cuando te enamoras del hijo de las personas que traicionaron a tu padre? *La Idea de esta historia surgió de la serie Revenge.
1. ¿Quien Soy Yo?

¿Quien soy Yo?

" _Siendo la vida como es, uno sueña con vengarse."_

 _Paul Dickson_

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen Trinket. O mejor conocida como Katniss E. Woods. Tengo 23 años. Mi padre Haymitch Everdeen Abernathy O Mejor conocido como Haymitch Abernathy. Mi madre fue Effie Trinket de Everdeen O mejor conocida como Effie de Abernathy. Soy la empresaria más joven de todos los tiempos, Gracias a las acciones que herede de mi padre. Pero mi vida no ha sido nada fácil.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía 10 años y mi madre falleció gracias a un accidente automovilístico, quedó en coma, pero a pesar de todo el dinero de mi padre y los esfuerzos de los doctores por despertarla, no fue posible, dejándonos solos a mi padre y a mí.

Después de la tragedia mi padre y yo nos mudamos al Pent House del hotel The Plaza en Nueva York, ya que mi padre tenía que visitar regularmente a una pareja de nuevos "socios" para abrir una nueva empresa, así fueron los primeros meses hasta que mi padre compró una casa en los Hamptons, para poder estar más cerca de los "socios".

 **Flashback.**

-Katniss, ¿te gusta el hotel, Verdad?- me preguntó mi padre.

-Sí, papi, el hotel está muy bonito y todos son muy amables conmigo en especial Venia- conteste.

Estar en ese hotel era de lo mejor, ya que el personal era muy amable conmigo y me dejaban pasear por donde yo quisiera, y en especial Venia la recepcionista del hotel, ya que a veces me dejaba que yo acomodara las llaves de las habitaciones, le llamara a todos los huéspedes para darles los buenos días, o a veces llevaba a su hija que era unos años menor para que jugara conmigo.

-Me alegro mucho, porque vas a tener que quedarte unos días aquí sola mientras voy a los Hamptons, para poder cerrar los últimos tratos con los socios-

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?- dije llorando

-Porque ya sabes que no me gusta que los nuevos socios o inversionistas te conozcan, para así evitar que te hagan daño- dijo acariciándome la mejilla de modo paternal y al mismo tiempo me limpiaba las lágrimas.

Solo asentí ya que era cierto, porque cuando tenía unos 6 años, unos "socios" de mi padre, trataron de secuestrarnos a mi madre y a mí, con tal de que mi padre cerrara un trato con ellos.

-¿Recuerdas, lo que te dije que aprendieras?-

Asentí y el comenzó a hacerme unas preguntas para comprobar si era cierto.

-¿Conoces a Haymitch Abernathy?-

-No nunca había escuchado su nombre-

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre?-

-Haymitch Everdeen-

-¿Eres tú, Katherine Abernathy, la hija de Haymitch Abernathy?-

-No, yo soy Katniss Everdeen-

-¿Esta tu madre Elena Light, en casa?-

-Mi madre se llama Effie Trinket, y ella ya falleció-

Todo era una medida de seguridad, ya que el siempre firmaba como Haymitch Abernathy, el cual era el apellido de su madre, no es común utilizar el apellido materno en Estados Unidos, para evitar que los medios y los enemigos de mi padre nos siguieran, y yo me hacía pasar por Katherine Abernathy, gracias a que era idéntica a mi madre, no me ubicaban como su hija, mis rasgos eran completamente diferentes a los de él, excepto por mi color de cabello que era castaño como el de él, de hecho me teñía el cabello de castaño a pelirrojo, cada vez que era necesario.

-Me alegro de que te hayas aprendido todo tal y como te lo dije, y recuerda que no le digas a nadie mí y tu verdadero nombre, sin que yo te lo diga-

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Todos los fines de semana durante los siguientes 2 años mi padre se iba a los Hamptons, y volvía los lunes al amanecer, todo era perfecto hasta que todo se fue a la mierda.

 **Flashback.**

Eran las 6:00 A.M. la hora en la que mi padre siempre llegaba de los Hamptons, se había vuelto una costumbre que yo lo esperara enfrente del elevador. Pasaron 10 minutos y decidí bajar a la recepción a ver que sucedía, ya que él era siempre puntual.

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor en la recepción, encontré a un grupo de agentes del FBI arrestando a mi padre mientras decían.

-Haymitch Abernathy, queda arrestado por fraude y lavado de dinero- mi padre no dejaba de forcejar diciendo que todo era un error, mientras lo subían a una patrulla.

-¡Papi!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Antes de lo subieran volteo a mi dirección, y gritó.

-¡Katherine!- Lo cual quería decir que esas personas no sabían nada de nuestra verdadera identidad.

Los agentes me vieron y vinieron hacia mí, yo corrí un par de metros antes de que me atraparan, pero fue en vano ya me uno de ellos me levantó en brazos y me subió a una camioneta completamente distinta a la que llevaban a mi padre.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

A mi padre lo llevaron a una cárcel de máxima seguridad, y a mí a una casa de acogida para niños huérfanos, ya que no había nadie que pudiera obtener mi custodia.

Por suerte ese día tenía el cabello teñido de pelirrojo, por lo cual nadie conocía mi verdadero aspecto, ya que mis facciones cambiaban cada que tenía el cabello de ese color, siempre que empezaba a caerse conseguía más colorante para mantenerlo de ese color.

Durante tres años estuve en trece casas de acogida diferentes, hasta que cumplí los 15 años, e incendie una de ellas gracias a un accidente. A pesar de decir mil veces que no fue mi intención, fui enviada a un reclusorio juvenil, aunque sé que no fue solo por eso, yo sé que también fue por mi apellido, ya que nadie querría adoptar a una niña que tuviera conexión con Haymitch Abernathy.

Al cumplir los 18 años me dejaron salir por buena conducta, y no enviarme a ninguna casa de acogida, ya que por tener esa edad ya era imposible que alguien me adoptara, aunque también era imposible que pudiera sobrevivir sola ya que aún era menor de edad. Por suerte mi padre dejó un ángel de la guarda para mí y su nombre era Finnick Odair.

 **Flashback.**

Acababa de cruzar el portón del reclusorio, lo cual significaba que era libre libre después de 6 años, aunque sin nada con lo cual ser capaz de seguir adelante, estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche que gritaban mi nombre.

-¡Katniss, Katniss Everdeen!- por instinto volteo, ya que a pesar de no haber escuchado ese nombre por varios años, sé que se referían a mí.

Era un joven de unos 20 años con piel bronceada, cabello rubio cobrizo, y ojos de color verde mar. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto, por lo cual que se supiera mi nombre no me daba buena espina, así que cuando se acercaba a mi retrocedí unos pasos asustada, él al ver mi reacción levanto los brazos en son de paz y dijo.

-Katniss yo conozco a tu padre, Haymitch Everdeen-

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?- pregunte a le defensiva.

-Katniss, creo que será mejor que te calmes, en unos minutos todas tus dudas serán aclaradas. Y por cierto mi nombre es Finnick Odair- me tendió la mano para saludarlo, pero yo solo fruncí el ceño, ya que aún no me sentía lo suficientemente confiada como para corresponderle.

-Ya veo- dijo retirando la mano, y se dirigía a su automóvil, sacaba una caja, la colocaba sobre el cofre de mismo y me hacía señas para que me acercara.

A pesar de no quererme acercar lo hice ya que siempre he sido muy curiosa. Al acercarme Finnick se hizo a un lado, dejándome ver la caja por completo.

Era una caja de madera, con un ave en medio de un anillo sosteniendo una flecha, "Un Sinsajo", un ave que inventamos mi padre y yo en medio de una tarde de aburrimiento, el cual se convirtió en nuestro sello personal, tallada sobre la tapa de la misma, no había duda que esa caja era para mí.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- pregunté dibujando el Sinsajo con la punta de mis dedos.

-Tu padre me la dio hace unas semanas atrás- al escuchar eso levanté la vista para verlo directamente a los ojos, y preguntarle.

-¿Viste a mi padre?, ¿Esta bien?- vi como una chispa de dolor recorre sus ojos antes de decir.

-El murió hace una semana- dijo serio.

Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro, así que volví a dirigir mi vista a la caja, mientras me las limpiaba rápidamente, para que no me viera llorar.

-Él quería que tuvieras esta caja- dijo.

Abrí la caja, en la cual encontré varios diarios que mi padre escribió, una foto de nosotros, varias fotos de personas que no conocía o recordaba vagamente, un marcador rojo, y una carta.

Tome el sobre, lo abrí y comencé a leer su contenido.

" _Mi Preciosa niña, Katniss._

 _Katniss, si estas recibiendo esta carta es que Finnick finalmente te encontró, no tienes nada que temer él es una persona de mi entera confianza._

 _Katniss como lamento todo esto que has de haber pasado todos estos años y saber que todo esto es mi culpa por haber confiado en las personas equivocadas. Y lo que más lamento es no haber estado contigo._

 _El gobierno nos confisco todo lo que tenía bajo el nombre de Haymitch Abernathy, pero por suerte tenía unas cuantas acciones que estaban a nombre de Haymitch Everdeen o mejor dicho a tu nombre Katniss Everdeen, las cuales son en la empresa de Finnick._

 _El 50% de las ganancias generadas en la empresa de Finnick son tuyas, lo cual quiere decir que todo lo acumulado en los últimos y próximos años es todo tuyo._

 _Todo lo que está dentro de esta caja es información de todo lo que pasó antes de que me encarcelaran, para que aprendas en quien debes de confiar y en quién no._

 _Te quiere Tu Papá"_

Solamente doble la carta, y la volví a meter en la caja.

-Ten, esto es tuyo- dijo Finnick mientras me tendía una carpeta, la cual tome y comencé a ver su contenido- Es todo lo que por derecho te corresponde, el 50% de las ganancias de mi empresa, la cual tiene 3 años funcionando, lo que quiere decir que ha generado 50 millones de dólares hasta el día de hoy, de los cuales 25 millones son tuyos a partir de este momento.

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar la suma de dinero que tenía en esos momentos, y todo gracias a que mi padre siempre pensó en mi bienestar.

 **Fin Del Flashback.**

Después de eso me mude de nuevo a Nueva York o mejor dicho al Pent House del Hotel The Plaza en Nueva York. Volví a dejarme el cabello de mi color natural, castaño, Cambie mi nombre a Katniss E. Woods, para evitar que lleguen a relacionarme con mi padre y me encarcelen, el apellido Woods es el apellido materno de mi madre: Effie Trinket Woods.

En los últimos años mi relación con Finnick ha ido mejorando ya que lo considero como el hermano mayor que mi padre escogió para mí, su empresa ha ido mejorando hasta convertirse en una potencia mundial, aumentando nuestras ganancias.

Estudie administración para saber invertir mi dinero y no perderlo con cualquier tontera. Mi vida poco a poco ha ido mejorando, para tener el estilo de vida que mi padre quería que tuviera.

Me convertí en la mujer que mi padre quería que fuera, y sé que donde quiera que esté, está orgulloso de mí.

Solamente me falta una cosa para poder vivir en paz, la cual es:

"Vengarme de las personas que traicionaron a mi padre, y dejarlos en las mismas condiciones que nos dejaron a nosotros hace 10 años, y sepan quién es Katniss Everdeen.

\/\/\/\/

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte. LuciaEverdeen.**


	2. Los Hamptons (I)

Los Hamptons. (I)

" _La mejor venganza es el éxito masivo."_

 _Anónimo_

-Katniss, levanta la vista y mira hacia la cámara- hago lo que el fotógrafo me dice.

Estoy sentada posando en una banca en el Central Park, para una sesión fotográfica para la revista Vanity Fair. La revista decidió hacer una sección especial con una entrevista sobre mi éxito a tan corta edad junto con la sesión.

-Yo también quiero una foto con Katniss- Dice Finnick sentándose a un lado mío.

El fotógrafo no dice nada al respecto ya que la revista también le hizo una entrevista a Finnick y después una a ambos, las sesiones eran individuales, pero obviamente al fotógrafo va a recibir más dinero por tener unas tomas de ambos, así que ¿Quién soy yo para negarle su trabajo?

La sesión transcurre en varias tomas en la banca, los jardines y otros lugares del Central Park, y terminamos una con la última edición de la revista para hacer promoción a la próxima que es en la que apareceremos nosotros.

-Kat, ven vamos a tomarnos una foto para todos mis seguidores en Twitter e Instagram- dice sacando su celular, yo solo ruedo los ojos y me acerco a él.

Me rodea los hombros con su brazo, y unos segundos antes de tomar la foto me da un beso en la mejilla, lo cual provoca que grite de la impresión, pero él toma la foto en el momento exacto para que parezca que estoy sonriendo.

-¡Quítate!- le digo empujándolo a un lado mientras me limpio la mejilla con la mano.

-¿De qué te quejas?, ya muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar, tenerme así de cerca y tener una foto de ese tipo- dice señalándose a sí mismo en modo vanidoso.

-Porque no saben lo fastidioso que eres, créeme cuando lo hagan vas a perder todos tus seguidores en twitter e Instagram- él se hace el indignado, antes de que su teléfono comience a vibrar.

El mira la pantalla del mismo, antes de desbloquearlo y ponérmelo a escasos centímetros de la cara.

-Di todo lo que quieras pero nuestra foto ya tiene más de 8000 Likes, 10000 retweets y 9000 favoritos, en menos de 1 minuto- dice emocionado.

Yo solo le quito el celular de las manos para comprobar que lo que dijo es cierto, ver con mayor claridad la foto, para decir verdad la foto está muy padre, la tomo en el momento exacto y la luz nos ayudó mucho a tener un mejor efecto y también leer rápidamente los comentarios, todos dicen que deberíamos de ser novios, otros preguntan que si ya lo somos, otros que dicen que ya estamos hasta casados y no le hemos dicho a nadie, otros lo guapo que se ve Finnick o lo guapa que me veo yo.

Ruedo los ojos al leer los comentarios que dicen que Finnick y yo estamos en una relación amorosa, cuando es todo lo contrario, si lo quiero pero como un hermano y no pasa, ni pasara a mas, ya que a pesar de llevar años de conocerlo y no tengo la confianza para llegar a ello y no creo lograrlo con nadie nunca, también Finnick me ve como su hermana menor a la que tiene que proteger y ha tenido varias relaciones con todo tipo de mujeres, pero todas ellas le han roto el corazón porque solo le hablan por su dinero, así que el tampoco cree tener una relación así nuevamente.

A pesar de haber negado públicamente nuestra relación tantas veces que hasta ya perdí la cuenta, la gente sigue creyendo que decimos mentiras para evitar a la prensa, y las fotos que nos toma Finnick no ayudan mucho que digamos.

Por eso yo no cuento con ninguna red social, como lo hace Finnick, porque aparte de que nada más va a haber muchas personas cobardes que me van a insultar por medio de ellas, tengo miedo de que alguien de mi pasado llegue a reconocerme echando a perder todo lo que he logrado en estos años, al igual que mis futuros planes.

-Adivina quién ya es Trending Topic Mundial- Dice Finnick emocionado y sin despegar la vista de su celular, lo cual quiere decir que está hablando solo.

Sonrió y niego con la cabeza para después ir por mis cosas a la pequeña carpa provisional que se instaló a unos metros y poder irme al hotel. Junto a ellas está una carta de la revista agradeciendo la entrevista y la sesión, y junto a ella está la última revista en la cual aparecen en portada. Coriolanus "Snow, y Alma "Coin" Mellark. O mejor conocidos como los "Socios" de mi padre. Leo el artículo para saber más de ellos.

El articulo habla de sus 25 años de matrimonio, que se cumplirán a mediados del mes de agosto, como ha sido su vida desde que se conocieron, sus hijos, Peeta y Primrose Mellark, y también habla de la futura expansión de su empresa, gracias a muchos años de esfuerzo, 10 para ser exactos. Y todo esto gracias a la traición hacia mi padre.

 **Flashback.**

Estaba recostada en el sofá viendo la tele, eran como las 12:00 am, cuando vi de reojo como mi padre salía de su habitación e iba a la mesa del comedor en busca de su portátil, yo me hice la dormida para que no me dijera nada por estar despierta hasta tarde, y sin querer escuche su conversación.

-Snow, ya te dije que el depósito se va a hacer mañana a primera hora, para que las transacciones correspondientes estén listas para la tarde, y puedas hacer lo que necesitas para poder comenzar con nuestras inversiones- guardo silencio, mientras que Snow hablaba por el otro lado de la línea- si mañana voy a los Hamptons, para poder discutir eso, adiós- escuche como cerraba el portátil, se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a donde estaba.

-Katniss, sé que no estas dormida- yo solo me cubrí la cara con un cojín, dejando un pequeño espacio para poder verlo, vi como tomaba el control de la televisión y la apagaba.

-¡No!, yo la estaba viendo- salte de mi posición, haciendo que mi padre me descubriera.

Me veía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y yo sentí como me ponía roja de la vergüenza y coraje de que me hubiera descubierto. Señaló mi habitación dando a entender que ya tenía que irme a dormir, solo baje la vista y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cuando termino de arroparme y darme el beso de las buenas noches, me arme de valor para preguntarle lo que rondaba por mi cabeza desde que termino su llamada.

-¿Puedo ir contigo a los Hamptons?- vi cómo se reflejaba en sus ojos la sorpresa ante mi pregunta, pero se limitó a decir.

-No, Katniss no puedes acompañarme, ya que solo voy por negocios, pero te prometo que la próxima semana te llevo y vamos todos los días a la playa, ¿De acuerdo?- yo solo asentí- Dulces sueños mi niña, hasta mañana- me dio un beso en la coronilla antes de salir.

Las cosas no salieron como esperábamos, ya que cuando volvió, fue arrestado, separándonos, y con esos días en la playa como una simple promesa.

 **Fin Del Flashback.**

Sigo leyendo el artículo, para encontrar una forma de comenzar mi venganza, pero no lo lograre leyendo un simple artículo de una revista, la mejor forma de encontrar una forma de vengarme es ver y conocer más de cerca a mis enemigos.

Tomo mi celular y mis llaves, para irme al hotel, pero no sin antes preguntarle a Finnick, el cual me siguió hasta acá.

-¿Vienes?- el sigue entretenido en su celular, sin hacerme caso. Por lo que tomo un pedazo de hielo que hay en la cubeta donde guardaron el agua, y lo arrojo, para que caiga en el cuello de la camisa de Finnick, por suerte tengo buena puntería y cae justo en el centro y se desliza hasta hacia su espalda.

Se levanta de un salto aventando su celular por los aires y tratando de sacarse el hielo, hasta que lo logra y me arroja en la cara lo que queda del hielo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! , Esta frio- pregunta enojado, mientras recoge su celular y comprueba que no le haya pasado nada malo.

-Obviamente que va a estar frio, es un hielo, idiota, y te lo arroje porque no me hacías caso por estar idiotizado en el celular- le digo enojada limpiándome el agua que cayó en mi rostro.

-Está bien, perdóname por estar "Idiotizado" en el celular, pero tú también estabas "Idiotizada" leyendo la revista, así que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y molestar, por lo que me entretuve en el celular, y a todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que querías?- dice en son de paz.

-Te preguntaba que si venías conmigo al hotel- respondo más calmada.

-Pues no tengo otra opción ya que vine aquí contigo y no tengo forma de regresarme- dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Perdóname la vida, por creer que querías quedarte aquí entretenido en tu celular- respondo cortante.

-y sigues con lo del celular, ya te pedí perdón por eso, ¿Qué más quieres?- dice abrazándome.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, tú vas a manejar de aquí al hotel, porque ya sabes que no tengo la paciencia para aguantar el tráfico a esta hora- digo mientras me separo y le arrojo las llaves, el las atrapa para después decir.

-Pues ya que, y prefiero aguantar el tráfico que aguantarte a ti deseándoles la muerte a todos lo que se te atraviesan o tardan en el tráfico- me rodea con un brazo y ambos vamos hacia mi automóvil.

Cuando llegamos él se para en seco al ver mi automóvil y le pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo puedes seguir con este auto?- dice mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, no le falla nada- es cierto es un Convertible Audi, color blanco, lo compré poco después de salir del reclusorio, ya que necesitaba un medio para transportarme, y yo siempre quise un automóvil de ese tipo.

-No es eso, es que ya tiene 5 años desde que salió, y ya es hora de que lo cambies-

-Pues no pienso gastar mi dinero en otro auto, cuando tengo este en buenas condiciones, así que si quieres que tenga uno más nuevo, cómpramelo tú, siempre y cuando sea de este mismo modelo y color, y si no quieres irte en este auto "viejo", no te subas, pero a ver quién te lleva al hotel- digo subiéndome.

Él también lo hace murmurando entre dientes algo sobre qué tiene de malo cambiar de auto, y que llegando al hotel va a contactar a la agencia para pedir mi nuevo auto.

Al llegar al hotel, Finnick va por su portátil a su automóvil mientras que yo subo al Pent House a desmaquillarme, darme una ducha rápida y ponerme ropa más cómoda. Cuando salgo Finnick ya está en la mesa del comedor sentado frente a su portátil, mientras habla por teléfono, creo que si se tomó enserio lo que le dije del auto ya que está comprando uno ahora mismo.

Tomo mi portátil y me siento frente a Finnick, y comienzo a buscar información sobre los Mellark, todos los artículos hablan de su éxito en los últimos años, también unos que hablan de los cargos que hicieron contra mi padre, los cuales decido guardarlos para leerlos y analizarlos después, también hay artículos sobre sus hijos, los cuales también guardo, y al final encuentro la página de beneficencia de Alma, en la cual se pueden ver todas sus donaciones a diferentes asociaciones y su próximo evento, el cual será la próxima semana, el 4 de Julio para ser exactos, en la cual se hará la venta de 3 obras de arte y el 99% del costo de la entradas, será donado a la asociación protectora de animales.

Sin pensarlo dos veces compro un par de entradas, y no por que el dinero será donado, ya que yo mensualmente hago una donación mayor a todas esas asociaciones, sino porque esta es mi oportunidad perfecta para ir a conocer en persona a los "Socios" de mi padre.

\/\/\/\/

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como ya dije esta historia la voy a estar actualizando cada dos semanas.**

 **No olviden Comentar que les pareció.**

 **Besos** **Atte** **:** **LuciaEverdeen** **.**


	3. Los Hamptons (II)

Los Hamptons (II)

" _ **Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca."**_

 _ **Tzun Tsu.**_

" _Sin pensarlo dos veces compro un par de entradas, y no por que el dinero será donado, ya que yo mensualmente hago una donación mayor a todas esas asociaciones, sino porque esta es mi oportunidad perfecta para ir a conocer en persona a los "Socios" de mi padre."_

Después de comprar los boletos busco una casa disponible en los Hamptons, ya que esa fiesta es el primer acercamiento con ellos, y que mejor manera de seguir cerca de ellos, que mudándome a los Hamptons, sé que sería lógico que mínimo Finnick tuviera una casa ahí, pero ambos hemos querido esperar el momento adecuado para mudarnos a ese lugar.

No sé si fue cosa del destino o algo por el estilo, pero por suerte la casa que era de mi padre, ha sido liberada por el gobierno y ya está a la venta, está mucho más barata que a lo que mi padre la compró hace años atrás, y está ubicada a un lado de la Mansión Mellark, y aunque no crea en el destino, esta vez me hizo una buena jugada. También busco una casa para Finnick, ya que sé que querrá venirse conmigo a los Hamptons, y no será bueno que venga a vivir conmigo y seguir levantando rumores que no son ciertos, por lo que la busco un poco alejada de la mía, no mucho, para que podamos ir a la casa del uno del otro, por si se ofrece.

-Finnick, ¿Cuál es el número de tu tarjeta de crédito?- Le pregunto, para poner su casa a nombre suyo, sé que puedo hacerlo con mi propia tarjeta, pero prefiero pasar inadvertida, aunque le devolveré su dinero.

-El mismo que el tuyo pero con terminación 2860 ¿por?- dice con la vista clavada en su ordenador.

-Porque mañana nos vamos a los Hamptons- respondo mientras coloco el número de su cuenta para comenzar la transacción.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grita mientras se levanta de su lugar, se coloca detrás de mí y alcanza a mirar como termino la transacción.

-Como escuchaste, mañana nos vamos a los Hamptons, así que lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa y empaques tus cosas- respondo cerrando el ordenador.

-Creí que ya te habías olvidado de tu deseo de venganza, o que íbamos a esperar más tiempo- dice desconcertado.

-Mi deseo de venganza no cesará hasta que los vea en la quiebra, o muertos, lo que suceda primero, ya te lo había dicho- respondo tajante.

-Y como ya te lo había dicho yo, a pesar de estar en contra de la venganza que mata el alma y la envenena, te voy a apoyar en todo lo que hagas, ya que se lo prometí a tu padre y eres como la molesta hermana pequeña que nunca tuve- dice revolviéndome el cabello- yo solo quito su mano de un golpe ya que odio que me haga eso y lo sabe- y además, exactamente ¿Para qué querías mi número de tarjeta de crédito?-

-Para comprar tu casa- respondo con una sonrisa y tono inocente.

-¡Pero es tu idea todo esto, lo más justo sería que lo compraras con tu dinero!- responde enojado, ya que siempre le molesta que compre cosas con su tarjeta de crédito sin su permiso, porque siempre que le pregunto está ocupado en algo y me da el número sin siquiera preguntar.

-Porque es tu casa así que lo más justo es que sea con tu dinero- veo como se enoja mas así que le digo- No te creas, ya deposite el dinero que utilice de nuevo en tu cuenta, lo hice para no levantar sospechas, por si llegase a ocurrir algo-

-Bueno, y entonces ¿Se puede saber tu repentino interés por irte a los Hamptons mañana mismo?-

-Pues estaba haciendo mi "Tarea" de buscar información de los Mellark, ya que por si no te diste cuenta, en la revista de Vanity Fair, salió un artículo de ellos hablando de su más reciente que era el proyecto que estaban desarrollando junto a mi padre, y da la casualidad que Alma Mellark organizó una fiesta benéfica para el 4 de julio, que es la próxima semana, así que es mejor ir mañana para "acoplarnos" un poco y no llegar de golpe a la fiesta sin saber a qué nos enfrentaremos-

-Entonces, creo que será mejor que ya me vaya a mi casa a empacar mis cosas- Ruedo los ojos ya que es justo lo que le dije hace un rato- Y también a ir a encargar un traje en Loui Vouiton, para que este listo para la próxima semana- dice saliendo del Pent House.

Yo lo sigo ya que yo también tengo que ir a Chanel a encargar un vestido, que no sea demasiado exagerado pero si lo suficientemente elegante y cómodo. Al llegar a la tienda, como ya se sabe que estilo es el que me gusta, me enseñan diversos tipos de vestidos, todos son muy hermosos, pero al final me decido por uno de color blanco aperlado. Solamente se le tienen que arreglar unos detalles, pero me aseguran que va a estar listo el miércoles y ese día puedo pasar por él.

Todo el día me lo paso empacando mis cosas, haciendo llamadas a todos mis clientes e inversores avisando que me voy a ir a los Hamptons todo el verano, por si se ofrece algo y firmando unos papeles para obtener el título de propiedad de la casa.

Al día siguiente, al amanecer mi auto está estacionado frente al hotel mientras que subo todas mis maletas con suficiente ropa para todo el verano, cuando todo esta acomodado, voy a recepción a pagar lo del último mes de hospedaje y los próximos tres meses, para que no le alquilen el Pent House a otra persona porque voy a dejar varios objetos personales de mi pasado, para mantenerlos seguros aquí, ya que nadie va a entrar, excepto las personas del servicio cuando avise que voy a volver.

Subo a comprobar que no se me olvide nada, guardo mis objetos personales en una caja bajo llave y la guardo bajo la cama, solamente tomo la caja que mi padre me dejo con Finnick hace años atrás. Al subirme al Auto, coloco la caja en el asiento del copiloto, cuando mi celular comienza a sonar, Es Finnick.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondo mientras activo el manos libres en el auto.

-uy, Que humor- responde indignado.

-Ya dime que se te ofrece Odair, si no para cortar la llamada-

-Está bien Kat, te iba a preguntar que si ya vienes en camino, porque aquí estoy afuera de tu casa y hace mucho calor-

-Sí, ya voy saliendo de la Quinta Avenida, en 1 hora llego, y aparte ¿Quién te dijo que me esperaras en mi casa?-

-Okay, Y pues nadie me dijo que viniera hasta acá, pero yo quiero esperar a mi muy querida amiga, para ser el primero en darle la bienvenida a los Hamptons-

Solo niego con la cabeza mientras me rio.

Finnick se fue desde ayer a los Hamptons ya que después de que se fue del hotel, fue a arreglar unas cosas y luego a los Hamptons, porque tal y como dijo el, sería muy sospechoso que ambos nos mudáramos el mismo día.

-Está bien, y primera no me estés apurando, y segunda no soy tu amiga-

-Ándale y yo soy el novio de Taylor Swift- Dice Sarcástico ya mejor muévete, ya que no es juego hace mucho calor aquí-

-Bueno, en una hora te veo, adiós-

-Adiós- y corto la llamada.

El camino a los Hamptons pasa con tranquilidad ya que decidí irme a una hora que no hubiera mucho tráfico, lo único malo es que ya todos en lo Hamptons se dieron cuenta de que soy nueva por aquí, cuando iba pasando por las calles todos se me quedaban viendo, los que me reconocían por las revistas y cosas así me saludaban como su ya nos conociéramos, otros murmuraban sobre mí, otros me miraban de arriba a abajo para darse cuenta más o menos de cuánto dinero tengo y otros ni siquiera se percataban de mi presencia, cosa que me hubiera gustado que todos hicieran.

Al llegar a mi casa me encuentro a Finnick, sentado en la pequeña banca que hay en el pórtico de la casa, trae puesto un pantalón que al parecer es fresco, y una camisa de botones, está todo sudado, por que como dijo hace rato aquí en los Hamptons hace mucho calor gracias a la humedad del mar, por suerte yo me puse un Jumpsuit corto y sin mangas, por lo que el calor no es tanto problema. A un lado de la casa esta estacionado el Auto que Finnick me prometió.

-Veo que si lo decías en serio- le grito mientras me estaciono, ya que el techo del Auto estaba abajo.

-Yo siempre digo las cosas en serio, Kat- solo niego mientras Subo el techo y apago el Auto.

Tomo las llaves de la casa y la caja, ya que no me siento segura dejándola sola en el Auto y me bajo, mientras lo hago Finnick me grita.

-Mujer, apúrate, me estoy muriendo de calor- yo solo le muestro el dedo corazón derecho en respuesta, él no dice nada al respecto, ya que siempre que hago eso y me contesta terminamos lanzándonos insultos y cosas por el estilo por un largo tiempo, y no le conviene hacerlo porque no abriría la puerta hasta terminar y él no podría entrar a refrescarse, me acerco a él y le doy la caja para poder abrir la casa.

Al entrar, Finnick va directo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, mientras que yo me quedo en la estancia contemplando la casa, es simple en ella predominan el color caoba y beige, colores muy acogedores, es de dos plantas, por fuera está pintada de color celeste con detalles blancos, y a un lado de la cocina hay una puerta corrediza de cristal, dejando una vista perfecta al mar.

No sé en qué momento comencé caminar hacia la puerta y mucho menos el momento en que la abrí y me quitaba los zapatos para tomarlos en la mano y caminar por la arena hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. Nunca había estado en una playa, por lo que hundo mis pies en la arena ya que se siente bien la arena entre mis dedos, el agua está a buena temperatura, ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Me levanto los lentes de sol para tener una mejor vista del mar, es hermoso, es mucho mejor verlo en persona que verlo en fotos o televisión.

Desde niña siempre quise visitar el mar y mi padre siempre me prometió que un día lo visitaríamos juntos, pero se quedó así como una simple promesa. Siento como las lagrimas comienzan a recorrer mi rostro y dejo que corran libremente ya que, nunca en estos últimos 10 años no he llorado por la pérdida de mi padre ni por todo lo que me sucedió.

Después de al parecer una hora sigo con la vista clavada en el mar, hace media hora que deje de llorar, estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para volver a la casa y bajar mis cosas de auto cuando siento que me quitan los lentes para arrojarlos a la arena y sé que se trata de Finnick.

-¡Vete a la Mierda Finnick, son mis lentes nuevos de Dior!, se van a rayar- digo mientras los levanto.

-Ya no seas amargada, te puedes comprar 20 Iguales más- dice mientras me los arrebata y los vuelve a lanzar a la arena.

Estoy por volverle a replicar cuando me levanta en brazos y nos mete a ambos al mar, por más que forcejee no puedo evitar que me hunda, cuando salgo a la superficie a tomar aire él se está riendo de mí, yo le tiro agua y se atraganta con ella, ahora la que está riendo soy yo, así pasamos un rato, hasta que decidimos salir. Cuando nos secamos y cambiamos comenzamos a desempacar mis cosas ya que Finnick ya las había bajado del auto. De pronto tocan la puerta y voy a ver quién es, y no puedo creer lo que veo.

Es Alma "Coin" Mellark.

 **\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	4. Conociendo Al Enemigo

_**"El infortunio pone a prueba a los amigos y descubre a los enemigos."**_

 _ **Epicteto de Frigia.**_

 _"Cuando nos secamos y cambiamos comenzamos a desempacar mis cosas ya que Finnick ya las había bajado del auto. De pronto tocan la puerta y voy a ver quién es, y no puedo creer lo que veo._

 _Es Alma "Coin" Mellark."_

-Buenos Días, Usted debe ser la nueva dueña de esta casa, mi nombre es Alma Mellark- Dice tendiéndome la mano.

Al verla un gran sentimiento de rabia invade todo mi ser, si por mi fuera en este preciso momento la mataría con mis propias manos, pero trato de controlarme puesto que matarla sería muy amable para ella, lo que quiero es que sufran como yo lo hice todos estos años, por lo que me limito a corresponderle el saludo.

-Katniss E. Woods, mucho gusto- ella se queda viendo el tatuaje en mi muñeca derecha, es un Sinsajo, lo mira como si lo conociera de algún lado, así que inmediatamente retiro la mano con tal de que no llegue a hacerlo y arruine todos mis planes.

Finnick al ver que tardaba en volver a la cocina se acerca para ver que es lo que ocurre.

-Kat, ¿Por qué tardas...- Al ver a Coin, al igual que yo se sorprende al verla, pero inmediatamente se recupera y se coloca detrás de mí, mientras coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y no es porque quiera protegerme, si no porque sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacerle a esa mujer en estos momentos.

Coin se nos queda viendo para después decir

-Señor Odair, no sabia que usted conoce a la señorita E. Woods. ¿Es su novia?-

No puedo evitar reirme ante esa pregunta, pero me coloco la mano en la boca para disimularlo. Se que Finnick tambien quiere reirse ya que aprieta sus manos, no podemos puesto que siempre las personas que recien los conocen creen lo mismo.

-No señora Mellark, ella es mi hermana- Coin frunce el ceño ante la declaracion de Finnick, puesto que ninguno de los dos nos parecemos en absoluto- Bueno hermanastros adoptivos, ya que el padre de Katniss la había adoptado unos años antes de conocer a mi madre la cual también me había adoptado varios años atrás- cuenta como su fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Y así es puesto que después, cansados de que siempre nos pregunten lo mismo y de considerarlo mucho tiempo decidimos inventar esa historia la cual ya nos sabemos de memoria, gracias a la cantidad de veces.

Coin satisfecha con lo que le dijo Finnick solo se limita a asentir, para después decir.

-Señorita E. Woods, fue un honor conocerla, hay que comer juntos un día de estos, y por cierto, Bienvenida a Los Hamptons- dice para después retirase.

Cuando cierro la puerta para después voltear a ver a Finnick, y preguntarle.

-¿Cómo es que Coin ya te conocía?- pregunto tratando de sonar calmada pero no es así ya uque la visita de Coin me altero mas de lo que me gustaría reconocer.

-Ayer fue a mi a darme la bienvenida al igual que a ti- dice también en el mismo tono que yo utilicé con él.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto?-

\- Porque sabia que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera, y aparte no soy adivino como para saber que es lo que va a hacer Coin-

Solo asiento ya que no pienso decir nada al respecto, porque no vamos a lograr nada, discutiendo sobre lo que va o no a hacer Coin.

Pasan los días, y el 4 de julio llega.

Estoy terminando de ponerme el vestido que compré para la ocasión, es de seda color perla, deja el hombro derecho al descubierto, la manga derecha es de ¼, tiene una abertura en forma de pico, que comienza debajo de mis busto y termina arriba de mi cintura, la falda es de vuelo hasta arriba de mis rodilla, los zapatos de tacón son blancos terminados en punta de pico y correas cruzadas, y de peinado solamente me ondulo el cabello y lo recojo en una coleta sobre la nuca, y dejo unos mechones sueltos para enmarcar mi rostro.

Minutos después de que termino de arreglarme recibo la llamada de Finnick.

-Kat, ¿Ya vienes en camino?- pregunta mientras tomo mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto.

-Sí, ya estoy saliendo de la casa- Le respondo cerrando la casa.

-Esta bien, pero apúrate, porque me estoy aburriendo aquí solo- entro a mi auto mientras, niego con la cabeza y le digo cortante.

-No seas exagerado, y mejor dime quienes están en la subasta- se escucha como suelta un suspiro.

-Insisto, que amargada eres, y pues ya han llegado varias personas, la mayoría para ser exactos, de hecho creo que esta noche tendrás trabajo que hacer, buscando información y leyendo lo que tu padre escribió de varias de estas personas- tomo nota mental de lo que dijo.

-Gracias por el dato, Finnick, adios-

-Adios- y corta la llamada.

Todo el camino, voy haciendo una lista mental de todas las personas que traicionaron a mi padre, y otra de las que lo ayudaron hasta el último momento, obviamente la primera lista es mas larga que la primera, aunque no siempre fue así.

Mi padre siempre tuvo gente de confianza, hasta que como dicen, nunca sabes quienes son los que te apoyan hasta que su vida corre peligro. Muchas de estas personas solo lo hacían por los contratos que tenían con mi padre, otros por lo que ganaban gracias a el, que son los que conforman la primera lista y finalmente los que los conocian desde siempre y se apoyaban los unos a los otros sin necesidad de involucrar al dinero en su amistad y siempre estaban para el, que son los de la segunda. Todo esto lo supe hasta que me separaron de mi padre, leí sus diarios, e investigé todo lo relacionado con su juicio.

Pocos minutos después, llego al lugar de la subasta. Es en un yate, encallado en la orilla del muelle, tal y como dijo Finnick, ya llegaron la mayoria de las personas.

Aprieto el volante, para relajarme y mostrar mi mejor cara, y parecer la chica nueva en Los Hamptons, para poder ganarme la confianza de todos los demas, y poder acabar con todos los que sean necesarios, se que suena hipocrita, y me da nauseas ser así, pero este tipo de vida es en todo lo que se basa, trarar de ser amable con todos aunque los odies con toda el alma, hasta que ya no lo necesites.

Al bajarme del auto y llegar a la escalera de abordaje, varios fotografos comienzan a tomar fotos, me detengo un rato a que tomen todas las fotos que quieran, para despues subir al yate.

Subo y un camarero se acerca y me ofrece una copa de champagne la cual tomo, no me gusta mucho el alcohol, a excepción de ciertas bebidas como esta.

Camino unos pasos, para no obstruir la entrada y salida, tambien para poder disfrutar del champagne y poder observar a las personas que estan aqui.

Ubico a varias de las personas, como a Cato y su esposa Clove, él es el juez del juicio de mi padre, Marvel, Brutus, Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria, unos de los que testificaron encontra de mi padre, Thread el cual es el encargado de la carcel en la que estaba mi padre, Glimmer la abogada de Coin y Snow, Plutarch, con su esposa Cressida, los cuales son los que llevaron todo el registro del juicio de mi padre. Pero no veo por ningun lado a ninguno de los Mellark.

Finnick no tarda en encontrarme, acercarse y decirme.

-Te dije que aqui estaban varias personas involucradas en el juicio de tu padre- me quita mi copa y le toma, mientras tambien los observa a todos.

-Ya me di cuenta, y no sabes como me gustaria hundir este yate con todos aqui arriba, pero esa seria una muerte demasiado generosa para ellos, prefiero acabar con ello haciendolos sufrir de uno por uno- respondo y tomo una copa de uno de los camareros que pasa frente a nosotros.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?- pregunta volteandome a ver.

-Creeme, ya tengo todo planeado, hasta el mas minimo detalle- doy un sorbo a mi copa.

-Kat, A veces me das miedo- solo le sonrio a modo de respuesta.

De pronto una voz que no escuchaba hace muchos años me llama.

-¿Katniss, eres tu?- volteo y encuentro a Annie Cresta, la hija de Venia, la recepcionista del hotel The Plaza cuando vivia ahí junto con mi padre.

Se acerca a abrazarme y a pesar de ser muy recia al contacto humano, no dudo en corresponderle.

Annie es la única amiga que tuve durante la infancia, a pesar de ser dos años menor que yo, siempre que Venia la llevaba al hotel, ibamos a mi habitación y jugabamos hasta que terminaba el turno de Venia, a veces la convenciamos de que Annie se quedara a dormir, así que se puede decir que con Annie era laúnica con la que podia jugar como la niña que era.

-Annie, hace muchos años que no nos vemos, ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunto puesto que despues de que me llevaran a la casa de acogida, no supe nada de ella y su madre hasta hace un par de años, que supe que necesitaban dinero y de forma anonima se los dí, ya que no quiero involucralas en nada de esto.

-Pues bien si se puede decir, unos días de que arrestaran a tu padre, mi madre decidio dejar su trabajo, para que no la interrogaran con todo lo relacionado de tu padre, ella solo respondio a uno, y dijo todo lo que tu padre le pidio que dijera en caso de que algo asi ocurriera, y la dejaron en paz, tambien nos dio un poco de dinero que nos sirvio en lo que consiguió otro trabajo, todo transcurrió con normalidad, aunque de forma aburrida, porque no es por sonar hipocrita, pero nunca pude encontrar una amiga con la que me divirtiera como lo hacia contigo- cuenta con su tipica voz tranquila.

Me sorprende escuchar todo eso, ya que no me habia puesto a pensar en lo que les afectó el hecho de habernos conocido a mi padre y a mí, por lo que hago una nota mental de no involucrarla en esto, para no afectarlas, más de lo que ya lo hicimos hace varios años atras.

-¿Y cómo esta tu madre?-

-Falleció hace un par de años- entonces por eso necesitaban el dinero

-Oh, Annie no sabes cuanto siento escuchar eso-

-No hay problema, no me afecta decirlo, porque se que se fue feliz puesto que pudo darme la vida que ella no tuvo, pude terminar mi carrera universitaria- dice con orgullo.

-Eso es bueno, y entonces ¿en qué carrera te graduaste y en qué trabajas?-

-Pues me gradue en Relaciones Públicas e hice una especialidad en marketing, y pues soy la asistente personal de los Mellark, se que suena a un trabajo de mierda, pero no es así, ya que la paga es buena, tengo mi seguro, vacaciones y todo lo necesario, y lo mejor es que puedo conocer a personas famosas y quien sabe, tal vez uno de ellos se interese en mí- dice soltando una carajada, para despues decir- pero basta de hablar de mí, ¿que hay de tí?, y no me refiero a Katherine, sino a Katniss-

-Pues, hasta hace cinco años, Katherine dejó de existir, y me convertir en Katniss E. Woods, y mejor no preguntes por que me llamo asi, porque no te voy a responder- digo ante su cara de confusión- y gracias a unas acciones que mi padre me dejó, me convertí en una de las empresarias mas jovenes de la década, y hace unos días me mude a Los Hamptons, para venir a disfrutar de la playa- digo omitiendo todos mis planes de venganza, porque como ya dije no quiero involucrarla en todo esto.

Esta por decir algo cuando es interrumpida por Coin llamandola e inmediatamente desaparece entre la gente.

Busco a Finnick, pero no lo encuentro, así que decido ir lo a buscar, de pronto, choco contra alguien y derramo mi bebida por lo que digo.

-Perdón no sabe cuanto lo lamento- digo tratando de limpiar el desastre.

-No se preocupe, no hay ningun problema- volteo para ver de quien se trata, y me doy cuenta de que se trara de Peeta Mellark.

 **/**

 **Hola, se que dije que iba a actualizar el día de ayer, pero fuí a ver Sinsajo a media noche y todo el dia anduve deprimida, y no me sentia capaz de escribir, puesto que era acordarme de los personajes y por conscuencia de la pelicula.**

 **Si ya vieron la pelicula, ¿qué les pereció?, diganmelo en los comentarios, sin spoiler, por las personas que no la han visto.**

 **Lo único que puedo decir es que me encantó, cada momento de la pelicula, es perfecto, es la pelicula mas fiel al libro, hasta el más mínimo detalle, llore a mares, por las escenas, la perfección de la pelicula, y porque ya no habra más peliculas de THG, así que si no la han visto, no se van a arrepentir de hacerlo y les voy a dar dos consejos, Sigan vivos y lleven muchos pañuelos.**

 **No olviden comentar que les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	5. Intriga

"Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas."

Sir Francis Bacon.

"Busco a Finnick, pero no lo encuentro, así que decido ir lo a buscar, de pronto, choco contra alguien y derramo mi bebida por lo que digo.

-Perdón no sabe cuánto lo lamento- digo tratando de limpiar el desastre.

-No se preocupe, no hay ningún problema- volteo para ver de quien se trata, y me doy cuenta de que se trata de Peeta Mellark."

Peeta Mellark es el hijo mayor de los Mellark. Por lo que estuve investigando en los últimos días, tiene 25 años, acaba de terminar su maestría en administración de empresas en la Universidad de Harvard, para el próximo año tomar cargo de la empresa de su padre. También por los artículos que leí es el orgullo de los Mellark, lo cual es algo que pienso aprovechar.

-Enserio no sabe cuánto lo siento joven…- dejo la frase inconclusa para mantener mi imagen de la inocente chica que acaba de llegar y no conoce a nadie.

-Peeta, Peeta Mellark, ¿Y usted?- responde tendiéndome la mano.

-Katniss, Katniss E. Woods, es un gusto conocerlo joven Mellark- respondo sonriendo y correspondiéndole el saludo.

-El gusto es mío señorita E. Woods y Llámame Peeta por favor- dice de forma cortes.

-Claro, "Peeta", solo si tu me llamas Katniss- Digo riendo para parecer lo más inocente posible.

-Esta bien, Katniss, de hecho nunca te había visto por aquí, así que quiero suponer que hace poco que te mudaste a Los Hamptons, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- dice.

-Sí, estas en lo correcto, hace 4 días, el Lunes para ser más exactos, y pues por lo mismo de la mudanza, el papeleo de la casa que acabo de comprar aquí en Los Hamptons, y sumándole a eso el trabajo que se me ha acumulado en los últimos días, no he tenido mucho tiempo de salir a "conocer" Los Hamptons- Digo restándole importancia a esto último, puesto que no vine a Los Hamptons para descansar, al contrario pienso estar demasiado ocupada, durante mi estancia en este lugar.

Está por decir algo cuando es interrumpido por "Coin", quien se acerca a donde estamos acompañada de Primrose, cuando llegan dice molesta.

-Peeta, llevamos 15 minutos esperándote, ya deberías de estar enfrente con nosotros para la subasta del cuadro- luego de decir esto se da cuanta de mi presencia dice- y ya veo que conociste a la señorita E. Woods- luego dirige a mí.

-Señorita E. Woods, no sabia que usted tuviera entradas para la subasta- dice sonriendo de forma hipócrita.

Lo cual no me sorprende por que después de que se apareciera en mi casa cuando recién me mude, ha intentado varias veces de que sea como todas las demás mujeres en esta isla, ya que todas la tratan como si fuera la reina de Los Hamptons, no le llevan la contraria y siempre están detrás de ella con tal de obtener algo a cambio como dinero o fama, y como no le he seguido el juego puesto que eso no me ayudaría con mis planes de venganza, al contrario implicaría que siempre este con ella y todo su sequito, idea que no me agrada mucho, por lo que he oído decirle que no a Coin, tiene un alto costo, ya que va hacer que te hundas socialmente en Los Hamptons, todo con tal de que no le quites su puesto, pero esta vez será la primera vez que una persona le dice que "no" y Coin es la que termina perdiendo.

-Sí, de hecho compre los boletos sin saber que el evento era organizado por ustedes, yo simplemente los compre porque gran porcentaje de las entradas y lo que se gane en la subasta será donado a la asociación protectora de animales, así que pues aquí estoy disfrutando de esta encantadora recepción, mejor ya no les quito más su tiempo y les deseo mucho éxito en su evento- digo sonriendo mientras me alejo, dejándolos solos.

Paseo unos minutos entre las personas sin ningún motivo más que el de observar a las personas que traicionaron a mí padre y buscar una forma de acabar con todos ellos, para así por fin poder revelar mi verdadera identidad a todo el mundo, y demostrarles como todos estos monstros llamados personas acabaron con mi vida y la de mi padre cuando solo tenía 12 años.

-Mujer, Aun no has matado a nadie, ¿Verdad?- Dice Finnick de pronto, haciendo que me asuste.

Este suelta una gran carcajada, y yo le lanzo una mirada que hace que se calle al instante.

Annie pasa a un lado de nosotros y me entrega una tarjeta en donde vienen su teléfono y correo electrónico, sin decir nada y desaparece entre la multitud.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Finnick sin apartar la vista por donde desapareció Annie.

-Es Annie Cresta, la única amiga que tuve durante la infancia, era ella con la que jugaba cuando vivia en el hotel cuando era una niña, ya sabes cuando mi padre comenzó a invertir con los Mellark, ella era hija de la recepcionista del hotel, la cual me trataba como su fuera una hija para ella, puesto que siempre que me quedaba sola, mi padre le pedía que me cuidara, y siempre llevaba a Annie a su trabajo, ya que Annie, al igual que nosotros es hija única, y ya sabes lo feo que se siente no tener hermanos con los cuales jugar, y más cuando tus padres se la pasan fuera todo el día por estar trabajando, así que cuando ella iba nos la pasábamos todo el día jugando en mi departamento, a pesar de que ella es dos años menor que yo, es más madura, lo cual hizo que ambas nos lleváramos muy bien, después del arresto de mi padre perdí cualquier conexión con ella, hasta hace un par de años, que después de enterarme que necesitaba dinero se lo envié de manera anónima, y hace apenas unos minutos es la primera vez que le dirijo la palabra en años-

-¿Entonces ella sabe de la existencia de la otra tú?- pregunta razonando todo lo que le acabo de decir.

-Sí-

-¿Le vas a contar lo que piensas hacer?-

-No, no quiero involucrarla en esto, porque no quiero que salga más afectada por mi culpa, suficiente tuvo con lo que las interrogaron a ella y a su madre cuando ocurrió aquello, y tampoco quiero que nadie más salga afectado en caso de que algo salga mal, suficiente tengo con involucrarte a ti, y porque por más que lo intente se que no voy a poder evitar que lo hagas. Creo que solo le pediré que guarde el secreto de mi nombre y la otra yo- le digo.

-Tú muy bien- responde mientras da un sorbo a su copa y busca a Annie con la mirada.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le pregunto, ya que el nunca me pregunta sobre las personas con las que hablo.

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, ya que se ahoga con el contenido de su copa cuando le pregunto.

-Nada mas, simple curiosidad- dice recobrando la compostura.

Se que no es cierto, Annie llamó su atención, como ninguna otra chica lo había hecho, por lo que le digo.  
-Esta bien, pero déjame decirte, que ella, como ya te habrás dado cuenta es muy bonita, pero es muy noble e inteligente, y no le importa el estatus social de las personas, a ella le importan los sentimientos de las personas y de la manera en que la trates ella te tratará- digo, puedo ver como una chispa de esperanza pasa por sus ojos, al escuchar eso, y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por ello, ya que el por fin va a poder encontrar a una chica que no este interesada en su dinero, como ya muchas veces le ha sucedido.

-Gracias por el dato, lo tendré en cuenta- dice sincero.

Solo asiento y esperamos a que comience la subasta unos minutos después.

Los Mellark suben a la tarima improvisada en la punta del yate, y detrás de ellos esta Annie, organizando los cuadros que serán subastados.

Peeta es el primero en tomar la palabra.

-Buenas Tardes a todos, muchas gracias por haber asistido a esta subasta, y hablo a nombre de mis padres diciéndoles que es un honor tenerlos aquí, puesto que no esperábamos tener a tantos asistentes, lo cual agradecemos mucho, así que sin más comencemos con la subasta y recuerden que todo lo que se gane será donado a la asociación protectora de animales- dice y cuando me localiza entre la multitud me dirige una sonrisa, la cual inconscientemente le correspondo, y me reprimo mentalmente por ello.

Después Annie toma el micrófono comenzando con la subasta del primer cuadro y así sucesivamente hasta que llega al último.

-Bueno este el último cuadro de la tarde- descubre el cuadro que esta a un lado de ella- es uno de los primeros paisajes dibujados por Pablo Picasso, es del año de 1893, así que comencemos con la cantidad de $40,000 dólares-

Puedo ver el asombro en la cara de Coin al ver el cuadro que fue puesto en subasta, su expresión después se convierte en una sombra de enojo, voltea a ver a Snow el cual solo sonríe sin dirigirle la mirada, mientras esta le susurra algo al oído, molesta, al parecer Coin, no quería que ese cuadro fuera subastado, o algo por el estilo, y también a juzgar por la expresión en los rostros de Primrose y Peeta, parece que no es la primera vez que sus padres discuten en el día.

Se ofrecen diversas cantidades por el cuadro.

-$95,000- esta última fue propuesta por Glimmer, la abogada de Snow y Coin.

-$95, 000, a la una, $95,000, a las dos- puedo ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Coin a ver que nadie hacer el intento por superar la oferta de Glimmer, así que sin prensarlo dos veces grito.

-$125,000- Otra vez la expresión de rabia invade el rostro de Coin, al ver que no deje que Glimmer comprara el cuadro, y también percibo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Snow, al parecer también esperaba que Glimmer fuera la que comprara el cuadro.

-$125,000, a la una, $125,000 a las dos, $125,000 a las tres, vendida a la señorita Katniss E. Woods- Dice Annie.

Todos voltean a verme mientras aplauden y yo me limito a levantar la copa que tengo en la mano mientras sonrío de manera triunfante hacia Coin y Snow, los cuales me miran como si fuera la peor persona con la que se han encontrado, aunque sea de manera metafórica, eso tarde o temprano se hará realidad, y no puedo dejar de contar los minutos para que ese momento llegue.

Al final del evento cuando voy a recoger mi cuadro, escucho a Coin y Snow Discutiendo.

-Te dije que ese cuadro no estaba en venta-

\- Y Yo te dije que si volvías a desobedecer mis ordenes y hacías lo que te diera tu jodida gana, iba a hacer que lo lamentaras-

-Pues entonces deberías de conseguirte otra esposa que sea capaz de seguir tus ordenes y guardar tus sucios secretos- grita Coin.

-Lo haría, pero sabes demasiado de todo especialmente de lo ocurrido hace diez años, así que no nos queda de otra mas que el soportarnos el uno al otro, u otra alternativa, sería que mandara matarte, pero las cosas no son así de fáciles- dice apretando la muñeca de Coin, ella esta por decir algo, cuando Snow se da cuenta de mi presencia y suelta a Coin, para después decir.

-Señorita E. Woods, felicidades por la compra de tan hermoso cuadro, y creo que aun no nos hemos presentado, Coriolanous Mellark- dice alegremente mientras me tiende la mano.

-Gracias- digo mientras le correspondo el apretón de manera educada.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, tengo que atender un asunto importante- dice mientras se retira, dejándonos a Coín y a mi solas.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunta de pronto.

Se que se refiere al cuadro pero aun así pregunto.

-¿Cuánto qué?-

-¿Cuánto quieres por el cuadro?, te doy el doble de lo que ofreciste por el, si quieres-

-No quiero nada, lo compre de manera honesta y no pienso venderlo- digo firme.

Se enoja ante este comentario, pero no dice nada mas que.

-¿Sabes?, no te conviene tenerme como enemiga, así que te recomiendo andar con cuidado- dice en tono amenazador.

Solo asiento fingiendo estar asustada, lo cual hace que una sonrisa de satisfacción aparezca en su rostro, para después retirarse.

Cuando se retira lo suficiente la que sonríe soy yo, ya que logre convencerla de que le tengo miedo, cuando en realidad la que va a tener miedo al final va a ser ella cuando se entere de quien soy en realidad.

\/\/\/\/

Hola, tal y como se los prometí aquí estoy actualizando con cuatro días de retraso, pero actualicé ¿no?.

Bueno otra vez me quede sin computadora, hasta nuevo aviso, así que no se cuando volveré a actualizar, de seguro la próxima semana o tal vez antes, pero lo que si les aseguro es que mañana actualizo "Epílogo de ¿Qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?

Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.


	6. Fascinación

En la venganza el más débil es siempre más feroz.

Honoré de Balzac

Corro por la orilla de la playa, como todas las mañanas desde que llegue, antes iba al Central Park a hacerlo, pero en la playa es mejor ya que la brisa que corre aquí es más pura que la de la ciudad.

Desde niña siempre me ha gustado salir a correr en las mañanas, sentir la brisa estrellarse contra mi rostro es lo que mas me agrada de ello, además de que puedo despejarme y olvidarme de todo por un rato, antes era solo por diversión, pero después de lo ocurrido en los últimos años es más que nada para poder ser yo misma por un rato, ser Katniss Everdeen sin la preocupación de que alguien se entere.

Me detengo a tomar un respiro cuando De pronto escucho que gritan mi nombre pero no estoy segura porque tengo los audífonos puestos, por lo que me los quito y compruebo que es cierto.

-¡Katniss!- volteo al origen de la voz y me doy cuenta de que es Peeta el que me llama.

No tarda mucho en llegar hasta donde estoy y decir.

-Katniss, al fin te encuentro, llevo rato buscándote- dice mientras trata de regular su respiración.

-Pues ya puedes dejar de buscar, aquí me tienes- digo tratando de sonar graciosa, lo cual logro, ya que una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Y me alegro de ello- dice mirándome a lo ojos, lo cual hace que me sonroje y aparte la mirada avergonzada.

Odio que me pase eso, ya que me hace sentir vulnerable, y nunca me ha gustado serlo, por lo que antes de que se de cuenta o diga algo al respecto le pregunto.

-Dices que llevabas rato buscándome, ¿Para que estabas haciéndolo exactamente?- digo en tono divertido tratando de ocultar mi reacción anterior.

-Nada solamente quería proponerte un trato, como me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos, que tenias muchas cosas por hacer y no habías conocido bien la isla, te propongo el acompañarte a dar un paseo por la misma para que puedas hacerlo, obviamente solo si tienes el día libre, y si no es así, podemos hacerlo cualquier otro día, por eso no te preocupes-

Medito su propuesta unos segundos, podría declinar a la misma ahora mismo y volver a centrarme en mi objetivo, mejor dicho a mis objetivos, de estos momentos, Cato y Clove, a los cuales pienso hacerles una visita muy pronto.

Pero por otro lado puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder acercarme a los Mellark sin levantar sospechas y que mejor manera que haciéndome amiga de Peeta, o no se tal vez algo más.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, opto por la segunda opción.

-Claro, pero primero necesito ir a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa- digo señalando mi casa.

-Sí, no hay problema, aquí te espero-

-¿De que estas hablando?, no pienso dejarte aquí parado como idiota esperándome, anda ven- digo tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo a mi casa.

Él se sorprende ante mi reacción pero no dice nada al respecto, solo se limita a seguirme el paso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa lo invito a pasar, al llegar a la sala de estar observa todo el interior con detenimiento antes de decir.

-Es más grande de lo que parece-

-Gracias, pero tampoco tengo muchas cosas con que llenarla- bromeo, eso hace que se ría, lo que ayuda a aligerar el ambiente.

Voy a la cocina, y saco de la nevera una jarra de té frío, que coloco en una bandeja, para llevarla a la sala de estar.

Al llegar sirvo el té en cada uno de los vasos, y le tiendo uno a Peeta, mientras le digo.

-Ten, ponte cómodo, ahorita en unos 30 minutos bajo, para después irnos-

Solo toma el vaso y asiente, y sin que le de oportunidad de decir algo más subo a darme una ducha.

No tardo más de 10 minutos en el baño, voy a la habitación para vestirme y peinarme. Me coloco una blusa celeste de botones suelta sin mangas y un pantalón de color beige de tela fresca, lo cual ayuda a que no me sofoque con el calor y unas sandalias de color café. Me hago una trenza que dejo caer sobre mi hombro derecho y me maquillo con una ligera capa de polvo y rímel.

Cuando voy bajando las escaleras, me percato de que dejé la caja que me dio mi padre sobre la mesita de la sala de estar, por suerte siempre la cierro con llave, pero aún así no me siento cómoda dejándola en cualquier lugar.

Bajo más rápido las escaleras para poder la caja en su lugar, pero primero tengo que hacer que Peeta salga de la casa para que no vea donde la guardo.

-¿No vamos?- digo apenas bajo las escaleras.

-Claro- dice.

Salimos de la casa, pero antes de irnos me regreso a colocar la caja en su sitio que es en una pequeña escotilla que hay debajo de las escaleras. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que existía esa escotilla, pero dentro de la caja hay un plano que muestra todos los escondites que hay en la casa, pero ese es el que mas me gusta porque no es tan obvia como las demás que son detrás de cuadros y cosas así, esta esta ubicada a unos centímetros antes de que se acabe la escalera, solamente hay que retirar un pedazo de pared, y deja ver el escondrijo.

Todo el día lo pasamos dando un largo paseo a través de toda la isla, también entre bromas y cortas charlas sin ningún significado.

Al final del día decidimos ir a cenar para poder llegar a conocernos mejor, y aunque no me gusta mucho hablar de mí, puesto que tengo que inventar muchas historias/mentiras sobre mí pasado, a pesar de ya saberlas de memoria de las veces que las he contado, siempre como cualquier mentira hay unos mínimos detalles que cada vez que se cuentan cambian.

Pero esto también me ayudará a saber cómo están las cosas con los Mellark en estos momentos, puesto que con lo que vi el día de la subasta, capaz y no voy a tener que perder tiempo con ellos ya que es probable es que ellos acaben consigo mismos antes de que yo lo haga.

-Entonces tus apellidos son E. Woods, ¿Qué significa la "E"?- Pregunta curioso.

Tomo un sorbo de mi copa para prepararme antes de contestar, ya que esa historia es la que me es más difícil de contar ya que tengo que meditar cada palabra antes de contestar ya que el más mínimo detalle que se me olvide o escape puede arruinarlo todo.

-Pues sé que va a sonar extraño, pero no sé lo que significa en realidad ya que cuando mis padres me adoptaron, como a todos los niños que adoptan si ello quieren les cambian legalmente su apellido por el de su familia adoptiva, bueno ese fue mi caso me cambiaron el apellido pero solamente por la letra "E" y el apellido de soltera de mi madre que era Woods, y nunca me contaron lo que significaba y ni mencionaban su apellido frente a mí, desesperada y curiosa por saber lo que significaba busque en varios documentos personales de ellos y en todos el apellido estaba abreviado con una "E", mi madre falleció cuando tenía 10 años y mi padre se volvió más reservado así que fue mucho más difícil que contestara a mi pregunta pasaron los años y conoció, y se casó con la madre de Finnick, después de eso mi padre comenzaba a ser el mismo de antes y cuando estaba por decirme el significado de la "E", él y la madre de Finnick murieron en un accidente automovilístico, dejándome con la duda y hasta el día de hoy es fecha que aún no la resuelvo- digo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y repaso mentalmente todo lo que dije por si surge una pregunta de ello, y poder mantener el hilo de la historia.

-Sí es cierto es un tanto extraño el que no conozcas tu verdadero apellido, pero si tus padres hicieron eso fue por algo, ya verás que tarde o temprano vas a descubrirlo-dice en tono consolador mientras aprieta ligeramente mi mano para transmitirme confianza, lo cual hace que internamente ría ya que creyó toda la historia, tal y como todo mundo lo hace.

-Gracias, aunque al pasar los años he ido perdiendo el interés en saberlo, y acepte la idea de tal y como lo dices si lo hicieron fue por algo, y no puedo reprocharles eso, pero bueno basta de hablar de mí, ¿qué hay de ti?, puesto que lo único que se sobre tí es que eres el futuro Heredero de la fortuna Mellark y eso porque lo leí en no me acuerdo donde-

-Pues no hay mucho que decir, prácticamente ya lo dijiste todo, mi vida no ha sido de lo más interesante, toda la he pasado tratando de cuidar lo que hago o digo con tal de mantener las apariencias, muchos creen que por proceder de una familia con dinero, mi vida ya está prácticamente resuelta, cuando es todo lo contrario, es como una maldición, ya quisiera poder vivir un día como cualquier persona normal, claro no me quejo de lo que tengo, pero si pudiera cambiar un poco de mi vida lo haría.

Sé que mis padres quieren lo mejor para mi hermana y para mí, por eso nos han mandado a las mejores escuelas en el país, para poder hacernos cargo del negocio familiar y no llevarlo a la ruina, pero sinceramente a mí no me gustaría hacerlo, ya que hacerme cargo de ella nunca me ha llamado la atención, lo que siempre me ha gustado es la pintura, desde niño me ha gustado hacer diversas pinturas, y con el paso de los años ese gusto ha ido aumentando, pero también la desaprobación de mis padres por ello, al principio creían que era un simple pasatiempo transitorio, pero después comencé a tomarle más importancia a eso que a mis estudios, de hecho estuve a punto de reprobar un semestre y dejar la universidad para dedicarme a la pintura, pero luego le pusieron un alto a todo ello amenazándome con echarme a la calle sin ningún centavo, no se si hubieran sido capaces de hacerlo, pero no quise retarlo y también sabía que sería una gran decepción para ellos ya que lo que quieren es que me haga cargo de la empresa, así que no me queda de otra más que el aceptar mi destino y tomar mi puesto el año que viene- dice y se ve cómo se siente liberado al decir eso, como si se quitara un peso de encima, al parecer nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, y no puedo evitar compadecerme de el y decir.

-Al parecer tu vida al igual que la mía no han sido muy fáciles que digamos, pero vas a ver que esto solo es momentáneo, tal vez en unos años más a tu hermana sí le guste todo lo relacionado con eso y puedas cederle todo a ella, y tu podrás la vida que siempre has querido-

-Es cierto, Prim siempre anda detrás de mi padre hablando de temas relacionados a la empresa pero el no la toma muy enserio porque solo tiene 18 años, y no es lo suficientemente madura para tomar desciones de cierta magnitud, pero se que ella va a ser mejor que yo, así que solo me queda esperar un par de años para hacer lo que dices, gracias por el consejo, nunca lo había pensado- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Seguimos platicando un rato más hasta que decidimos retirarnos. Cuando llegamos a mi casa dice.

-Katniss, mañana a las 9:00 P.M habrá una cena en mi casa, a la cual van asistir varios amigos de la familia, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir- esta es una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar, porque aparte de que le molestaría a Coin el que yo asista, también se que mínimo habrá una persona de las cuales quiero acabar, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces digo.

-Sí, ahí estaré- respondo.

/

Hola perdón por la tardanza pero lo que pasa es que últimamente he tenido mucha tarea, y me ha sido difícil mantener el ritmo de actualizaciones que les había prometido, pero créanme cuando les digo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por cumplirlo, y los entiendo si se molestan si no lo hago, yo también lo haría, pero bueno, también voy a tratar de compensarlos pronto con los capítulos atrasados, lo más probable es que sea la próxima semana, pero no prometo nada por si no lo puedo cumplir.

P.D Más tarde actualizo ¿Estamos Listos Para El Amor?.

No Olviden comentar qué les pareció.

Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.


	7. Saldando Cuentas

**La venganza es un platillo que se debe comer frío** **.**

**Anónimo** **.**

Busco en el armario un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, ya que la mayoría de mis vestidos se quedaron en el Pent House, puesto que no los uso muy seguido, solo para eventos formales y cosas así, ya que no me gusta mucho que digamos la idea de usar vestidos.

Al fondo de la habitación dentro de una caja encuentro un vestido de color negro con mangas que dejan mis hombros al descubierto, el escote en forma de corazón, y la falda con un poco de vuelo llega hasta un par de dedos arriba de mi rodilla.

Es un vestido sencillo y elegante, perfecto para la ocasión. Después Me pongo unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color y tomo un bolso de mano.

Me Doy una última revisada frente al espejo, para luego bajar a la sala d estar. Cuando llego me encuentro a Finnick sentado frente a su portátil, y una caja negra aproximadamente del tamaño de mi mano a un lado de la misma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto apenas llego a su lado.

-También es un gusto verte, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- responde sarcástico, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla y sin responder mi pregunta.

-Ya enserio Finnick, ¿Qué haces aquí?- vuelvo a preguntar irritada.

-Nada, solo vine a entregarte esto- me tiende la caja, sigue sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

La abro y dentro se encuentra un collar de oro con un dije de la forma del Sinsajo, lo saco de la caja y lo miro detalladamente y me doy cuenta de que es hermoso.

-Gracias- digo.

-No hay de qué, pero no es un regalo de mi parte, tu padre me lo dio años atrás y me hizo jurar que no te lo diera hasta que fuera el momento indicado, y pues creo que ese día es hoy- dice por fin volteándome a ver.

Yo solo frunzo el ceño, ya que no entiendo porque Finnick no me dio antes este collar, y porque este es el mejor momento para que lo hiciera.

El al ver mi expresión me tiende un sobre que tiene escrito mi nombre, reconozco la inconfundible letra de mi padre, sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebato la carta y comienzo a leerla.

" _Mi Querida hija, Katniss._

 _Si tienes esta carta en tus manos quiere decir que Finnick por fin te dio el collar del Sinsajo, puesto que le hice jurar que no te lo diera hasta que lo necesitaras._

 _Este collar es de gran valor y no me refiero solo a lo que vale económicamente, ya que es de oro puro. A lo que me refiero va más allá de eso._

 _Fue hecho especialmente para ti, puesto que es tu símbolo, ese que creaste varios años atrás, el cual fue tomando un gran valor para ambos y lo comenzamos a utilizar como nuestro código secreto, y eso es lo que significa un secreto de nuestra verdadera identidad._

 _Quiero que prometas que por nada del mundo te lo vas a quitar, puesto que es una pieza única en el mundo, y también quiero que cada vez que lo uses recuerdes que siempre busque lo mejor para ti, y nunca quise abandonarte._

 _Te Quiere Tu Papá."_

No me doy cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima cae sobre la hoja, me limpio las lágrimas tratando de no arruinar el maquillaje. Aprieto el collar contra mi pecho sintiendo como si mi padre estuviera presente abrazándome en este preciso momento, de ahora en adelante voy a utilizar este collar todo el tiempo, para cumplir el deseo de mi padre.

-Me lo dio el mismo día que la caja, pero no te lo di porque no lo creí necesario, en ese momento lo mejor era que vieras y examinaras el contenido de la misma, y pues en los últimos años nunca fue necesaria la presencia de tu padre como lo va a ser de ahora en adelante, no sé lo que dicen los diarios de la caja, no sé cuál es tu verdadero plan, porque sé que nunca me lo vas a decir, pero lo que sí sé es que este collar va a hacerte recordar y reflexionar sobre qué es lo que quería tu padre para ti, y cuál es tu objetivo- dice tomado el collar entre mis manos y colocándomelo en el cuello.

-Gracias, y no solo por el collar, si no por haber sido el único que creyó en las palabras de mí padre- digo abrazándolo.

-El me ayudó a ser lo que soy hoy en día, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por el- dice correspondiéndome el abrazo

A los pocos segundos rompemos el abrazo, gracias al sonido del timbre.

-Debe ser Peeta- digo doy una par de pasos hacia la puerta para abrirla pero a medio camino le digo- más vale que ya te vayas, porque cuando regrese no voy a estar de humor para aguantarte, así que largo- digo señalando la puerta trasera.

-Cuanto amor- murmura mientras toma sus cosas y sale de la casa.

Solo rio ante su comentario, y no digo nada al respecto. Cuando estoy segura de que ya se fue, porque es capaz de regresarse nada más para enfadarme, abro le abro la Peeta.

-Hola- dice apenas abro la puerta.

-Hola, ¿Quieres pasar?- digo haciéndome a un lado, está a punto de entrar pero, duda unos segundos antes de responder.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, porque ya es un poco tarde y no quiero tener más problemas con mis padres- dice viendo el reloj de su muñeca.

-Claro- digo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y colocando las llaves en mi bolso de mano, para luego dirigirnos a su casa.

Unos minutos después puedo notar su nerviosismo por llegar lo antes posible a nuestro destino.

-No tenías que pasar por mí, enserio, lo que menos quiero es causarte problemas con tu familia- digo apenada.

-No Hay problema, de hecho lo que quería era salir de ese caos, toda mi familia estaba vuelta loca para los preparativos, Prim gritando que no tenía nada que ponerse, mi madre gritándole a Annie que hiciera imposibles por conseguirle un vestido a Prim, mi padre gritando que no había necesidad de esa cena, porque con cena o sin cena como quiera iba a tener que darle dinero a Cato para su campaña, y pues yo nada más los escuchaba sin decir nada al respecto, porque nunca me han gustado ese tipo de reuniones, pero no digo nada ya que sé que por más que me oponga voy a tener que seguir ahí ya que van a haber muchas más reuniones iguales por el resto de mi vida- dice restándole importancia.

-Ya veo- es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto ya que se lo que se siente que te obliguen hacer algo que no quieres.

Así fue mi vida durante todo el tiempo que estuve en las casas de acogida y la cárcel, fingiendo ser alguien que no debería de haber existido, y siendo tratada como una mierda por ello.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me deja pasar primero para después hacerlo él, apenas lo hacemos Primrose llega corriendo hasta dónde estamos y dice.

-Peeta, ¿Dónde diablos estabas?, Nuestros padres están furiosos, llevan buscándote 20 minutos desde que llegaron Cato y Clove, así que les invente la excusa de que saliste a tomar un poco de aire fresco- dice casi gritándole a su hermano.

-Prim, primero tranquilízate, segundo ya sabes que todo esto me fastidia muy rápido y quise que salir un rato, y tercero tenía que pasar por Katniss, porque la invité a la cena- dice con voz tranquila para calmar a su hermana.

Ella al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, me mira de arriba a abajo con el ceño, pero no dice nada por lo que soy yo la que dice.

-Katniss E. Woods, es un placer conocerte Primrose- digo de forma cortés tendiendo mi mano. Ella la toma alegre y dice.

-El placer es mío Katniss- después suelta mi mano y se dirige a su hermano.

-Vaya Peeta, hasta que veo que te consigues una decente y con buenos modales- dice graciosa, picándolo con su dedo en el hombro, mientras él se remueve incomodo, no puedo evitar reír ante la escena.

-No es lo que tu crees- dice aclarándose la garganta- además No es de tu incumbencia, anda vamos con nuestros padres para la dichosa cena- dirige su mirada hacia mí y dice- Ven vamos-

Asiento y vamos a otra habitación, siento como coloca su mano ligeramente sobre mi cintura, y yo inconscientemente aprieto mi mano en un puño lista para tirar un golpe, gracias a que soy muy recia al contacto humano, pero me tranquilizo y el parece no notarlo cosa que agradezco demasiado, ya que no sabría que responde si me pregunta el porque de mi reacción.

Apenas entramos a la habitación Snow dice.

-Ya veo porque tenías que salir- dice viéndolos a ambos, Peeta está a punto de decir algo cuando Coin lo interrumpe.

-Señorita Woods, no sabía que mi hijo la había invitado, pero no hay problema por ello, bienvenida a la mansión Mellark- dice de forma hipócrita, acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, es un honor estar aquí, de hecho traje una botella de Vino porque no quería parecer descortés, y llegar con las manos vacías- digo en el mismo tono que usó ella conmigo, tendiéndole la botella, la cual toma y se da a Annie para que la coloque en su sitio.

-Peeta, Por qué no la presentas a Cato y Clove, mientras terminan de colocar la mesa-

-Claro madre, vamos Katniss- responde.

Después nos acercamos a donde está Cato y Clove. Saludan a Peeta animadamente, luego este dice.

-Katniss, él es el Juez McCarthy, actual candidato para ser reelecto Juez del estado, y ella es su esposa la señora McCarthy. Cato, Clove, Ella es Katniss E. Woods, la nueva dueña de la casa de al lado-

-Es un honor conocerlos, señores McCarthy- digo.

-El Honor es todo nuestro querida, pero no nos digas señores, llámanos Cato y Clove- dice ella, animada.

Solo asiento, y somos llamados a tomar asiento en el comedor.

El resto de la cena transcurre entre platicas sobre como han estado últimamente y cosas por el estilo, al igual que sobre el progreso de su campaña y como ya según el, tiene asegurado el puesto.

Yo solo me mantengo al margen de la conversación y respondo cuando me hablan, ya que estoy pensando en las respuestas que estoy dando para no confundirme sobre lo que dije, y termine diciendo algo que no debería.

Al final de la cena me despido se todos para poder retírame a mi casa, Peeta se ofrece a acompañarme y por más que le dije que no era necesario, no pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Gracias por haberme invitado, la cena estuvo fabulosa- digo cuando llegamos al pórtico de la casa.

-No hay de que, y gracias por haber aceptado la invitación, por primera vez no me sentí obligado a estar presente- dice acercándose, poco a poco a mi rostro y cuando menos me lo espero sus labios están sobre los míos.

Al principio me sorprendo, pero poco a poco le correspondo el beso.

Después de unos segundo se aparta y dice.

-Buenas noches- da media vuelta y camina en dirección a su casa.

Solo veo como se aleja e inconscientemente, llevo la punta de mis dedos hacia mis labios, aún sintiendo los suyos sobre ellos.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya vieron más o menos el rumbo que va a tomar la historia y si ya vieron la serie tienen una idea, pero les aviso que no será igual.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	8. Saldando Cuentas (II)

**Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.**

 **Refrán.**

" _Cuando menos me lo espero sus labios están sobre los míos._

 _Solo veo como se aleja e inconscientemente, llevo la punta de mis dedos hacia mis labios, aun sintiendo los suyos sobre_ _ellos_ _."_

Me doy media vuelta y en menos de tres segundos ya estoy dentro de mi casa con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta.

"Estúpida" me reprime mi subconsciente, ante lo que acaba de suceder, no por el beso en sí, si no en lo que sentí por ese beso, en ese pequeño cosquilleo que sentí en mis labios al sentir lo de Peeta sobre ellos.

Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos sentir algo por alguien y que esos sentimientos se interpongan en mis planes de venganza.

Respiro profundamente para relajarme y poder alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, haciéndome jurar mentalmente que no voy a dejar que mis sentimientos intervengan en esto, y si es así ignorarlos por completo.

Después voy a buscar la caja debajo de la escalera y mi portátil para buscar información de Cato y Clove, para poder hacer algo en contra de ellos.

En la caja hojeo los diarios uno por uno, hasta que en el sexto encuentro lo que estoy buscando.

" _Cato es una de las personas que siempre me han ayudado cuando aparece un problema legal, de hecho él fue el que creo las identidades falsas de Katniss y yo, pero nunca supo el nombre de ella más que Katherine y mucho menos su aspecto, ya que a pesar de ello no tuvo mi entera confianza como para decirle eso._

 _Siempre supe que podía contar con él para lo que fuera, pero no porque fuera un buen amigo, sino porque sabía que después de cada vez que me brindaba su ayuda yo le daba una generosa cantidad de dinero como agradecimiento por el apoyo que me daba._

 _Me di cuenta de ello de la peor manera posible._

 _Durante mi estancia en la cárcel esperando mi juicio, escuche que él iba a ser el juez de mi caso, lo cual vi como mi boleto para volver a lado de mi hija._

 _Pero que idiota fui al pensar aquello._

 _Al estar frente a él en la corte, me di cuenta de que ya no me veía como su amigo, si no, como uno de los peores criminales que hayan estado en su presencia._

 _No tardó mucho más de tres sesiones para que él me declarara culpable, y me condenara a cadena perpetua._

 _Después de mi encarcelamiento me enteré de que Coin y Snow le pagaron a Cato para que me declarara Culpable sin importar que._

 _Katniss, te escribo esto para que te des cuenta y pienses dos veces en quien confiar"_

En el resto del diario explica otras cosas sobre Cato, pero esto es lo que más me importa, detrás de las páginas se encuentra una foto de mi padre junto a Cato y Clove, la coloco en el interior de la tapa y la dejo ahí ya que pronto a utilizaré.

Coloco la caja a un costado y tomo mi portátil para buscar más información de Cato y Clove.

Después de varias horas de búsqueda y como 50 artículos que hablan de la postulación de Cato para ser reelecto Juez del estado, encuentro unos artículos censurados que hablan de los rumores que han corrido a lo largo de los años acerca de que Cato golpea a Clove, se muestras varias fotos de Clove con presuntos golpes, pero no dejan ver si se trata claramente de ella.

Imprimo todos los artículos para leerlos y compararlos minuciosamente, los acomodo por todo el piso de la sala de estar y me siento en medio para verlos mejor.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso leyendo y analizando los artículos hasta que Finnick aparece en el umbral de la puerta diciendo.

-Mujer, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-

Observo la pantalla de la computadora mientras me tallo los ojos, para ver qué hora es.

1:00 P.M

-Unas trece o Catorce horas, más o menos- digo viéndolo sin dejar de frotarme los ojos.

No dice nada solo se acerca a donde estoy sin pisar nada, ya que sabe que soy capaz de clavarle la pluma en el pie, me levanta y a pesar de mis protestas me lleva al pie de la escalera y dice.

-Ve a darte un baño, mientras te preparo algo de comer, y ni creas que te voy a dejar seguir con tu plan mientras no hagas lo que te digo-

Solo bufo en respuesta y subo a hacer lo que dijo.

Cuando bajo y lo primero que hago es comprobar que no haya movido nada de lo que tenía acomodado en el piso.

-No toque nada- dice ante mi expresión.

-Más te vale- respondo tomando una taza de café bien cargado, ya que lo necesito para mantenerme despierta, después de pasar toda la noche en vela.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?-

-De hecho sí, y Créeme cuando te digo que con eso bastará para llevar a Cato a su fin-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Pronto te enterarás.- apenas digo, mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

"Numero Desconocido" se lee en la pantalla, por lo que extrañada contesto.

-¿Diga?-

-Buenas Tardes Katniss, soy Cato McCarthy, nos conocimos anoche en la cena de los Mellark-

-Sí, ¿Qué se te ofrece, Cato?- contesto extrañada y pensando en cómo diablos consiguió mi número.

-Nada, solamente quería preguntarte si no estás ocupada esta tarde, para que pases a mi oficina por eso de en unos 30 minutos, para hablar de unos asuntos con usted-

-No hay problema, ahorita voy- respondo.

-Está bien, aquí te espero- dice antes de cortar la llamada.

Me levanto y voy por mi bolso.

-¿Quién era?- pregunta Finnick ante mi repentina reacción.

-Cato, quiere que vaya a su oficina en estos momentos, si es que te quedas, no te voy a decir que no toques lo que tengo en el piso, porque sé que no vas a hacerme caso, así que cuando las tomes las vuelvas a dejar tal y como estaban, ya que tarde mucho en acomodarlas, y si cuando te vayas a ir aún no llego, cierra bien la casa, para que nadie descubra todo esto- le digo antes de salir.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la oficina de cato, justo a tiempo.

Cuando entro me recibe y dice.

-Katniss, muchas gracias por venir, pero bueno lo mejor es no perder tiempo ya que tengo que ir a una conferencia en 45 minutos, así que vayamos al grano, tengo entendido que usted es una de las millonarias más jóvenes del país, o ¿me equivoco?- esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa pero no lo muestro y respondo.

-Sí es cierto, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo obtuvo ese dinero?- creo que ya se a lo que va todo esto, por lo que respondo.

-Soy socia mayoritaria de la empresa OdairCorp, una de las empresas de seguridad más importantes del país, somos los líderes en el campo, gracias a nuestros ingeniosos sistemas de alarma controladas por medio de aplicaciones en dispositivos móviles, sistemas de circuito cerrado, y aunque no debo decir esto, creadores del software de seguridad del gobierno de Estados Unidos, Generamos Millones de dólares anualmente, lo cual explica mi patrimonio- respondo como si recitara un viejo poema aprendido de memoria.

-Entonces, ¿todo su dinero está asegurado?-

-Podemos Decir que así es-

-Bueno tengo un trato que ofrecerle, si usted me apoya económicamente en la campaña, yo prometo que la resguardaré ante cualquier problema legal que se le presente- "Mentiroso" pienso-, ¿Tenemos un trato?- me tiende la mano

-Trato- respondo dándolo por cerrado.

-Bueno ha sido un honor hacer tratos con usted Señorita E. Woods-

-El placer es todo mío- respondo levantándome de mi lugar, para luego salir.

-La espero en la conferencia- solo asiento.

En el pasillo veo a Clove entrar corriendo a la oficina, ni siquiera nota mi presencia.

Cuando entra escucho varios gritos, seguidos de golpes, después Clove aparece abrazando sus brazos golpeados, con la cabeza gacha, llorando.

-Clove- Digo y ella me mira alarmada tratando de ocultar los golpes en sus brazos.

-Katniss, es un gusto verte querida, pero no tengo mucho tiempo- dice rápidamente tratando de irse, pero la tomo del brazo, y ella se estremece de dolor.

-¿Él te hizo eso?- digo viendo sus brazos llenos de moretones.

Asiente con la cabeza gacha, sin verme a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo permites?-

-Es mi esposo, además no siempre es así solo está estresado por lo de la campaña, ya se le pasará-

-Bueno yo no puedo decir nada al respecto más que, el siempre encierra a hombres que hacen lo mismo por él, ¿Qué le da el derecho de hacerlo?- digo antes de irme y dejándola meditando mis palabras.

Esa misma tarde, Cato da su discurso haciendo promesas que jamás cumplirá, pero lo que había estado esperando toda la ceremonia es a Clove dando su discurso, explicando el daño que le hace su esposo, mostrándolo como el ser corrupto que es.

Cato grita que no es cierto que su mujer está loca, pero ella se quita el saco que llevaba puesto, mostrando los golpes que le había hecho, apenas unas horas atrás.

Eso hace que todos los presentes se dirijan a Cato, diciéndole que es un corrupto, hipócrita, poco hombre por golpear a las mujeres entre otras cosas, pero no sin que él se defienda diciendo que fue saboteado.

Todo esto hace que lo arresten, quitándolo automáticamente de la campaña electoral.

Clove encuentra mi mirada entre la multitud y murmura un "Gracias" con sus labios, y yo solo asiento, complacida por haberla librado de Cato, y por fin haber conseguido mi venganza en contra de él.

En la noche, después de haber limpiado todo lo que tenía en el piso, y colocándolo en su lugar, pensando en lo fácil que fue derrotar a Cato, lo cual me anima a seguir con mi cometido, sé que ni todo será igual de fácil, pero no pienso rendirme.

Tomo la foto de Cato Y Clove, también el marcador rojo que estaba en la caja y dibujo una "X" sobre el rostro de cada uno, marcándolos como objetivos finalizados.

Observo la foto unos minutos, para luego arrojarla a la chimenea encendida y ver como se deshace y sintiendo como un peso desaparece de sobre mis hombros.

Hasta que no queda hecha cenizas, el sueño me vence, y por primera vez en muchos años duermo feliz por haber comenzado con mi plan de venganza.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya vimos el primer acto de venganza de Katniss, el primero de muchos que se aproximan, pero ¿Cómo afectaran sus sentimientos en ello?.**

 **No olviden comentar Qué les pareció la historia.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	9. Farsa (I)

" _ **Cuando el deshonor es público, es preciso que también lo sea la venganza.**_

 ** _Pierre-Augustin de Beaumarchais"_**

Ha pasado un mes desde que comencé con mi plan de venganza, desde entonces he ido vengándome de varias personas, de hecho en este momento estoy a punto de terminar con Cashmere, quien además de haber testificado en contra de mi padre en su juicio, fue la encargada de "Ayudarme con el trauma psicológico" de ver a mi padre ser arrestado, cuando apenas era una niña.

Se suponía que su trabajo era ayudarme a superar el trauma, pero fue todo lo contrario, en cada una de sus sesiones no dejaba de contarme el "criminal" que era mi padre y que debía de odiarlo por engañar a las personas y robarles su dinero.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Estaba sentada en el pequeño sillón de la oficina de Cashmere esperando a que llegara a nuestra sesión semanal, la cual fue impuesta por el jurado al ser encarcelado mi padre, no me gustaban las sesiones y cada vez que era cambiada de casa de acogida, esperaba que las sesiones terminara, pero no era así, apenas llegaba a la casa era enviada a la oficina de Cashmere.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Cashmere, con su típica sonrisa hipócrita, diciendo.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué hiciste esta semana?-

-Nada- respondí en un susurro, ya que de pequeña nunca fui muy habladora que digamos.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Aún No tienes amigos con los cuales jugar?- preguntó curiosa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No- respondí irritada.

Comenzó con su típico sermón sobre que debo ser más sociable y demás cosas.

Solo la escuché hasta que me harté y le pregunté lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Ya puedo ver a mi papá?-

Su semblante cambió drásticamente como cada vez que le preguntaba.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte lo mismo?, Tu padre no te quiere, nunca te quiso y nunca te quera, no eras más que un estorbo en su vida, por eso tenía que robar dinero para tener que mantenerte, y no poner de su propio dinero, además es un criminal a quien no deberías de querer, de hecho ni siquiera deberías acordarte de él, deberías estar agradecida de que te alejáramos de el a tiempo antes de que encontrara una forma de deshacerse de ti como lo hizo con tu madre, así que hazte la idea de que nunca más en tú vida lo volverás a ver-

Como era apenas una niña no entendía lo que quería decirme, lo único que quería era ver a mi padre, por lo cual las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mi rostro, gritando que quería verlo, cosa que la molestaba y me gritaba que me callara, hasta que me daba una cachetada para que lo hiciera, hasta que lo lograba.

 _ **Fin Del Flashback.**_

Al final cada vez que iba a sus sesiones me limitaba a responder lo que me pedía, e incluso al final, de tantas veces que me decía lo que era mi padre, llegue a creérmelo, pero eso cambió cuando fui enviada al reclusorio, puesto ya no tenía sesiones con ella y me di cuenta de que todo lo que me decía era mentira, gracias a que Snow y Coin le pagaban para que me dijera todo eso.

Hace una semana que la encerré en una bodega a las afueras de la isla, en donde nadie alcanza a escuchar sus gritos desesperados.

No me costó mucho traerla hasta aquí, puesto sin que se diera cuenta esperé a que saliera de su oficina, para luego con el rostro cubierto para que no viera de quien se trataba, le cubrí el rostro y la subí al auto, gracias a que estaba asustada no puso mucha resistencia, lo cual ayudó el poder traerla hasta aquí.

De seguro en estos momentos está delirando por el tiempo que ha estado encerrada ahí, todos los días le traía algo para comer, pero sin darle la oportunidad de escapar, lo que sirve para llevar acabo la otra parte del plan.

Le dejo una nota en la cual le explico que debe irse de la isla y la ciudad de Nueva York, a un lugar en donde nadie conozca su paradero, también le digo que no se le ocurra contactar con la policía o alguien más para contarle lo que le sucedió o el por qué repentino cambio de ciudad, además de dejar de ejercer su trabajo como psicóloga, sino sé a dónde irá y le hare algo peor que tenerla encerrada en una bodega.

Junto a la nota le dejo un cambio de ropa, un celular, un auto alquilado y dinero para que se vaya en este preciso instante.

Descubre que la puerta está abierta, sale corriendo hacia el auto y lo enciende para después salir a toda velocidad sin voltear atrás.

Solo observo detrás de unos arbustos la escena con una sonrisa en mi rostro, al saber que ya acabe con otra persona de la lista, hago lo mismo que con la foto de Cato y Clove, con una de ella, más como un acto simbólico que otra cosa.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente voy a casa de Finnick.

Apenas abre la puerta le digo.

-Necesito que Hackees y elimines toda la información de todos los pacientes de Cashmere, y me digas en donde se encuentra en estos momentos-

-Hola, Buenos días a ti también- responde, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Ya enserio, ¿Puedes o no?- digo mirándolo seriamente

-Obviamente que puedo, pero me puedes decir el motivo por lo menos-

-Parte de la venganza- respondo seria.

-¿No la mataste, verdad?- pregunta alarmado.

-No, solo le dije que se fuera lo más lejos posible si es que valora su vida- respondo restándole importancia.

Solo suspira y niega con la cabeza antes de ir por su portátil y comenzar a hacer lo que le pedí.

Mientras él está ocupado yo preparo unas tazas de café, apenas termino cuando grita.

-Mujer ya terminé- y voy hacia donde esta con el café en las manos

Cuando llego me siento a un lado para ver la pantalla del portátil, mientras le tiendo una taza, la cual acepta gustoso.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde está?-

-Bueno después de vaciar todas sus cuentas bancarías y recoger sus documentos de identidad, fue al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo a Paris, Francia, el cual despegó hace apenas 15 minutos-

-No es tan idiota como pensaba, salir del país, que inteligente de su parte, pero bueno, ¿Y la información?-

-Eliminada, no queda ningún rastro de esa información solo la física, de la cual imagino ya te hiciste cargo-

Y es cierto, ayer después de que se fue, tome todas las cajas, las llevé al basurero de la isla, luego de pagarle a un par de empleados, me asegure de que fueran llevados directo al incinerador.

Platicamos de cosas sin sentido, hasta que pregunta.

-¿Hasta dónde va a llegar tu plan de venganza?-

-Hasta que termine con Snow y Coin, haciéndolos sufrir como yo lo hice, dejándolos sin nada y si es necesario matarlos- respondo fría.

-Ya veo, pero, ¿También a sus hijos?- sé a dónde quiere llegar con eso quiere que deje todo por la paz, ya que nunca ha estado de acuerdo con todo esto.

-No, no le deseo a nadie lo que yo pasé, por eso me voy a asegurar de que se enteren de la clase de personas que son sus padres, y si se puede que los odien, obviamente después de ello me aseguraré de que lo que le vaya a quitar a Snow y Coin, quede a nombre de sus hijos, obviamente el dinero limpio, lo otro será entregado a las personas correspondientes.

No sé cómo vayan a reaccionar ante eso, ya que Prim solo tiene 18 años y toda su vida ha sido consentida por sus padres, sin importarle el lugar de donde provenga el dinero, aunque también quiere ocupar un buen puesto en la empresa de su padre.

Por otro lado Peeta, pronto será involucrado en los secretos del dinero de sus padres al hacerse cargo de la empresa, y pues no sé qué voy a hacer si mi plan no ha concluido cuando eso ocurra, ya que no quiero tomarla en contra de él también, es una buena persona, todo lo contrario a sus padres, no le gusta ser hipócrita con todas las personas, no le guata alardear sobre su dinero, de hecho es muy humilde…-

-Sientes algo por él- me interrumpe.

-¿Qué?, no es cierto- respondo inmediatamente.

-Claro que sí, Katniss llevo 5 años conociéndote, se cómo hablas y tratas a las personas, y es la primera vez que veo que hablas y sonríes naturalmente a una persona que no seamos Annie o yo, y de ella me enteré hace poco, así que por más que lo niegues-

-No, no voy a involucrar mis sentimientos en todo esto, así que ya no digas eso- Digo molesta.

-Si tú lo dices- responde entre dientes, mientras cierra su portátil, lo cual hace que me moleste más y salga de su casa, dando un portazo.

Durante todo el camino voy deseándole el mal de diferentes maneras a Finnick por lo que dijo, ¿Quién le dio el derecho de decidir si siento o no algo por alguien?, además después de lo que me pasó, y lo fría y calculadora que me volví después de ello, no creo encontrar a una persona con la cual poder llegar a tener la confianza que se debe tener en una relación y poder pasar el resto de mis días con dicha persona.

Cuando llego a mi casa se en la entrada se encuentra una joven, la cual al verme bajar de mi auto, se acerca corriendo diciendo.

-Señorita Katniss E. Woods, es un gusto conocerla, soy Rue Brooks, del periódico Times, y me gustaría hacerle una serie de preguntas, claro si no es mucha molestia- dice tendiéndome la mano.

-Es un gusto Rue, pero por favor llámame Katniss, además ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?- digo correspondiéndole el saludo

-Lo que sucede es que soy la encargada de redactar la sección dedicada al 25 aniversario de bodas de los Mellark, y estoy tratando de recabar toda la información necesaria-

-No es por ser grosera, pero no creo ser la persona indicada, apenas llevo un mes de haberlos conocido- miento.

-Lo sé, pero también sé de varias fuentes que últimamente has estado muy unida con su hijo mayor, Peeta, ¿O no?-

-Está bien, pasa- digo abriendo la puerta de la casa y poder poner fin a esto.

Después de varias preguntas que respondo con mentiras y verdades llegamos a la última pregunta.

-Bueno Katniss, como ya te había dicho me han dicho que últimamente has sido vista casi a diario con el hijo mayor de los Mellark, cada vez más unidos, así que ¿Podemos decir que hay algo formal entre ustedes dos?-

-Pues se puede decir que sí, no sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero es algo que no planeamos, simplemente pasó- digo sonrojándome sin poder evitarlo.

Rue solo ríe y da por terminada la entrevista.

Al final me quedo sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar analizando lo que dijo Finnick y en como reaccione ante la pregunta de Rue, no se exactamente porque pasó eso, pienso en varias posibilidades hasta que una pregunta llega a mi mente.

¿Enserio siento algo por Peeta? Pienso.

No, respondo reprimiendo ese estúpido pensamiento

 **\/\/\/\/\**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ya vieron Katniss no acepta lo que siente por Peeta, pero ya veremos cuanto tiempo sigue así, y cómo afectará esto en sus planes.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció la historia.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	10. Compromiso

_**"Confiar en tu corazón es lo más arriesgado de todo"**_

 _ **Emily Thorne, Revenge.**_

Esta noche es la cena del 25º aniversario de bodas de Coin y Snow, es una cena íntima con los miembros más cercanos de la familia, por obvias razones Peeta me invitó a la "maravillosa" cena, cuando me lo dijo, yo me negué inmediatamente, mentí diciendo que era un evento familiar y lo que menos quería era estar ahí cuando mi presencia no era deseada, cuando en realidad lo que quería era ir a buscar a cierto escritor que lo único "productivo" que ha hecho en su vida es publicar un libro difamando a mi padre.

Pero después de que me insistiera y chantajeara, diciendo que si no iba él tampoco iba a ir con tal de estar conmigo, por lo cual de ambas maneras mis planes para esta noche iban a terminar arruinándose de todos modos, así que al final le dije que sí, y de paso, podría encontrar algo más acerca de sus padres, ya que mis recursos poco a poco se han ido acabando, dejándome con pocas e indefensas opciones para acabar con ellos.

Estoy sentada en el columpio de madera que hay en el pórtico de mí casa, observando el mar, pensando en lo mucho que podría estar disfrutando mí estancia en este lugar, cómo disfrutaría del mar, teniendo amistades verdaderas, etc. Pero luego pienso en que podré hacer todo eso el próximo verano, viviendo por fin la vida que se me arrebató hace varios veranos atrás, y viviendo en paz sabiendo que las personas que hicieron eso ya no viven como si nada de ello hubiera pasado.

-Felicidades, nueva princesa de Los Hamptons- dice Annie mientras se sienta a un lado mío y me tiende un pequeño paquete envuelto en color rojo y un listón blanco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto extrañada ante su comentario.

He una seña para que abra el paquete y dentro se encuentra enmarcado un recorte de un artículo de periódico, en el cual el encabezado recita.

" _Futura Realeza de Los Hamptons"_

Y debajo de ella aparece una foto mía junto a Peeta muy sonrientes en un reciente evento.

El artículo habla de las entrevistas que se nos hicieron, al parecer a ambos nos hicieron la misma pregunta acerca de nuestra relación, y contestamos lo mismo.

También del futuro que ven en nuestra relación y como todos nos ven como la futura realeza de Los Hamptons, si es que algún día llegamos a casarnos.

Entierro mi cabeza entre mis manos al darme cuenta que todo esto se me está saliendo de las manos, por más que mi subconsciente me reprime y niega que sienta algo por Peeta, hay algo en mi interior que no llega a aceptar esa idea por completo.

Ademes ahora todos saben de nosotros, no solo en la isla, de seguro en toda la ciudad o mejor dicho el país, ya que si esta nota fue impresa esta mañana, lo más obvio es que la hayan lanzado al internet en la madrugada.

-¿No te gustó el regalo?- Pregunta Annie decepcionada.

-No es eso, el regalo fue un lindo detalle, lo que no me gusta es el hecho de que tal vez la mitad del país o si no es que todo la haya visto y ahora todos sepan de nosotros, ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, entre más invisible sea para la sociedad mejor-

-Pero sabes que eso es imposible, ¿No?, ambos tienen demasiado dinero como para hacerlo, y además también está el tema acerca de tu pasado, no se tal vez algún día tu padre a pesar de estar muerto sea exonerado de todos los crímenes que se le acusaron, y puedas decir orgullosamente a todos que eres su hija, ¿No has pensado en ello?- pregunta viéndome fijamente.

-Lo sé, y por ello quiero mantener un perfil bajo, para que el día que ocurra eso todos se den cuenta que a pesar de que mi niñez fue arruinada, pude ser la persona que mi padre esperaba sin la ayuda de ninguno de ellos- respondo seria.

No dice nada al respecto, luego ambas nos quedamos serias viendo al mar hasta que recibe una llamada de Coin y tiene que retirarse, pero antes dice.

-Katniss, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que pasaste estos últimos años, pero lo que sí sé es que eso te cambió radicalmente y no te voy a decir que cambies tu actitud, lo que quiero decirte es que espero que lo que sea que pienses hacer con tu vida no te afecte en un futuro, al contrario, deja atrás lo que te pasó, aunque es doloroso, ya nada se puede hacer al respecto y vive como tu padre quería que lo hicieras, sin que los fantasmas del pasado te afecten.

Nos vemos esta noche- dice dejándome sola analizando sus palabras.

Pero por más que pienso en dejar de lado mi plan de venganza y vivir mi vida, no me veo haciéndolo, al contrario eso hace que piense en diversas formas de acabar más rápido con todas esas personas.

Sé que Annie, como buena amiga que es, quiere que viva feliz como cualquier persona, pero ella no sabe todos los secretos que guarda el caso de mi padre, incluso hay unos que ni siquiera sabía hasta hace poco, y aún hay más por descubrir. Pero aun así no le voy a decir nada al respecto, solamente voy a evitar e ignorar todos los comentarios que haga acerca de ello.

La noche no tarda en llegar y con ella la cena en la mansión de los Mellark.

Esta vez le pedí a Peeta que no pasara por mí, para no meterlo en problemas y además quiero ver la cara de Coin al verme llegar a la cena.

Las cosas entre ella y yo han estado más tensas que nunca y mucho más desde que comencé a salir con Peeta, pero digamos que tenemos como un acuerdo de paz, mientras ella no haga ningún movimiento en falso contra mí, yo no le hago nada y viceversa, aunque creo que ese acuerdo está por terminar.

Y tal como lo predije se sorprende al verme llegar, pero no se digna a correrme, solamente durante toda la cena me mira como si deseara matarme con la mirada, a lo cual yo solo la miro inocente, al actuar que no se el porqué de su actitud conmigo.

Todo transcurre en pláticas banales, comentarios sin sentido, hasta que Snow dice.

-Bueno me gustaría brindar por estos 25º años de aniversario con mi querida esposa Alma, y tal y como los votos que dijimos ese día, hasta que la muerte nos separe- dice alzando la copa, a lo cual todos seguimos.

"Eso será en muy poco tiempo, de eso me asegurare" pienso mientras alzo sonriente mi copa.

-25 años de secretos y mentiras- dice Coin entre dientes, solo Snow que está a un lado de ella la escucha y yo que sé leer los labios de las personas.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Snow con una mirada intimidadora como para hacer que Coin se retracte de lo que dijo, pero esto solo hace que ella se enfade más y grite.

-25 años de Secretos y mentiras dije, ya estoy harta de todo esto- y se levanta de la mesa arrojando varios cubiertos al piso y sale de la habitación seguida de Snow.

Solo quedamos, Prim, Peeta y yo, observamos la escena y no decimos nada al respecto solo nos quedamos viendo a nuestros platos mientras escuchamos los gritos de sus padres discutiendo.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que me canse de todo esto y me levante de la mesa y diga.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- recojo mis cosas antes de retirarme.

Antes de salir siento como me toman de brazo.

Se trata de Peeta el cual dice.

-Déjame acompañarte, por favor- ruega.

-No te preocupes mi casa solo está a unos metros de aquí, además creo que lo mejor será que te quedes con tu hermana- digo viendo a Prim que se cubre los oídos al escuchar los gritos de sus padres y se sobresalta al escuchar el sonido de cristales chocando contra la pared.

Asiente decepcionado a lo que le dije, pero aun así dice.

-Mañana voy a visitarte- solo asiento y le doy un ligero beso en los labios antes de retirarme.

Pero mi camino no es hacia la puerta, sino hasta donde están Coin y Snow discutiendo, en donde supongo es un estudio, me detengo a un lado de la puerta para escuchar claramente lo que están diciendo.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso frente a nuestros hijos?- pregunta Snow.

-Porque es la verdad, que se den cuenta de la farsa que hemos llevado a lo largo de tantos años, tienen derecho a saberlo, que me has estado engañando por más de 5 años-

-Tu no eres la más indicada para decirlo, déjame recordarte que tu comenzaste todo eso cuando me engañaste hace diez años, acostándote con tu ya sabes quién y me enteré de ello hace poco tiempo, además ambos compartimos otro tipo de secretos, los cuales si salen a la luz ambos terminaremos en la cárcel-

-Yo no quería que nada de ello pasara, lo único que quería era vivir la vida que mis padres no pudieron darme-

-Sí y por eso viniste a mí arrastrándote como una cualquiera, pero mira dejémonos ya de juegos y vamos a hacer lo que dices, te voy a dar el divorcio, pero te voy a dejar como te encontré, sin ningún centavo- luego se escucha el sonido de algo estrellándose contra la pared, lo cual tomo como señal para irme.

Escuchar todo eso, me dio una idea, investigar con qué persona se acostaba Coin y saber sí tiene más secretos para acabar hundiéndola por completo, lo cual prefiero que sufra antes de que decida que hacer exactamente con ella.

Al día siguiente, pasadas las 2:00 de la tarde, Peeta me llama y me avisa que pasará a mi casa a las 5:00.

Cuando llega la hora decidimos ir a dar un paseo en lugar de quedarnos en mi casa.

-¿Cómo siguió Prim?- pregunto a medio camino.

-Pues, no muy bien que digamos, ayer tuve que dormir en el sofá de su habitación, ya que no quería que la dejara sola escuchando los gritos de nuestros padres, y hoy en la mañana no quiso desayunar, hasta más o menos la hora que te hable, y solo fue un plato de fruta.

Siempre que pasan esas situaciones en nuestra casa ella se pone de esa manera ya que no quiere que nuestros padres discutan, y mucho menos se separen, pero no puedo asegurarle que eso no será así ya que las discusiones han sido cada vez más regulares.

Por lo que antes de venir, la dejé con unas amigas suyas para que la distraigan mientras yo no estoy, puesto que no quería dejarla sola en la casa y tal vez haga una locura- dice preocupado por su hermana.

-Ya veo, pero bueno creo que lo más sano para todos será que ya dejen todo por la paz y se separen, ya que si siguen juntos, van a seguir las discusiones y con ello los episodios de tu hermana, aunque no me creas, tal vez todo cambie- digo tratando de darle ánimos.

Sigo tan enfrascada en nuestra conversación que no me doy cuenta de nuestro destino hasta que ya estoy ahí.

Estamos en el yate que nos conocimos o mejor dicho derramé la bebida sobre él.

Volteo a verlo, buscando una explicación, y me percato de que también está vestido como aquella vez, luego se acerca para quedar frente a mí y dice.

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, este es el lugar donde nos conocimos y también estoy vestido igual, pero este lugar significa mucho para mí, al igual que espero que lo sea para ti, pero a lo que voy con todo esto, es que ese día fue en el que mi vida cambio, porque te conocí a ti, la primera que me ve como soy en realidad y no como alguien que no soy, y la única con la que quero pasar el resto de mis días- se arrodilla, antes de decir.

-Katniss, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa-

 **\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hola, no me maten por dejarlo de esta manera, ¿Qué creen que vaya a contestar Katniss?, y ¿Creen que por fin dejará de lado su deseo de venganza?, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	11. Nuevos Planes

_**"Como la vida, la venganza puede ser un negocio ruinoso y ambos serían mucho más simples si tan sólo pudiésemos imaginar que camino va a escoger nuestro corazón. Pero el corazón tiene razones, que la razón no conoce."**_

 _ **Emily Thorne, Revenge.**_

 _-Katniss, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-_

Me quedo atónita ante lo que me acaba de decir.

Al ver que no digo nada al respecto se apresura a decir.

-Sé qué hace apenas poco más de dos meses que nos conocemos y estamos saliendo, pero como ya te lo dije, desde el primer día que te vi- de pronto comienza a llover a cantaros, pero ninguno de los dos nos movemos de donde estamos- no me pienso detener- dice al ver que ambos estamos empapados, a lo cual solo rio.

-Quede fascinado por tu belleza, y mis sentimientos hacia ti aumentaron más cuando me di cuenta de que no eres como las demás chicas que he conocido, a ti no te importa mi dinero, eres la única con la que puedo ser yo mismo, si crees que esto es un poco apresurado lo entiendo, pero por lo menos di algo al respecto-

No sé qué responderle, nunca creí que sus sentimientos hacia mí fueran tales como para llegar hasta este punto.

Ya no voy a negarlo sí siento algo por él, pero mi deseo de venganza es mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento, por lo que no creo poder soportar la idea de estar junto a él cuando lo que quiero es acabar con sus padres.

Aunque por otro lado, el estar comprometida con él, significaría que podría estar más cerca de su familia y poder desenterrar los secretos de sus padres, para poder acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

-Sí- respondo en un susurro- Sí me quiero casar contigo- digo más claro.

No sé qué es lo que me impulso a decir eso, pero ya lo dije, tal vez en un futuro me arrepienta de todo ello, pero llegados a este punto ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras toma mi mano y coloca el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

Se pone de pie y toma mi rostro para luego darme un beso en los labios, el cual poco a poco profundizamos.

Seguimos así hasta que gracias al sonido de un rayo, nos separamos de golpe, y la lluvia comienza a caer más fuerte.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos- dice tomándome de la mano.

-Creo que sí- digo y ambos nos dirigimos a su auto.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa seguimos mojados, y la tormenta está aún más fuerte, hasta el punto en el que no puedes ni distinguir qué es lo que se encuentra frente a ti.

-Deberías esperar a que se pase un poco la tormenta, es imposible ver por donde pasas- digo cuando estamos en el pórtico de mí casa y señalo donde se supone está el camino a la suya.

-¿Segura?, mi casa solo está a un par de metros, creo que sí podré llegar, además no quiero ser una molestia- dice, aunque no se le nota muy convencido que digamos.

-Sí, no hay problema, además lo más seguro es que el camino ya se haya llenado todo de arena mojada, y ya sabes lo difícil que es manejar así, mejor te vas ya cuando todo esté seco- digo lo cual basta para convencerlo y va a su auto a buscar un cambio de ropa seca.

Mientras yo subo a mí habitación para poder quitarme la ropa mojada, pero cuando intento bajar el cierre del mismo me doy cuenta de que está atorado, haciéndome imposible la tarea de quitármelo, por lo que no me queda otra opción más que ir a pedirle a Peeta que me ayude.

-¿Me ayudas?- pregunto mientras me recojo el cabello aún húmedo hacia mi hombro derecho y me coloco de espaldas frente a él.

-Claro- dice y comienza a bajar el cierre.

Cuando lo hace puedo sentir como con la punta de sus dedos acariciar mi piel que queda descubierta, luego suben a través de mi columna hasta llegar a mis hombros, inconscientemente inclino mi cabeza hacia la derecha, lo cual toma como señal para que continúe y comienza a besarme por donde pasa sus dedos.

No puedo evitar suspirar cuando lo hace y de un momento a otro me volteo para quedar frente a frente y comenzar a besarnos en los labios mientras junto mis manos sobre su nuca, para comenzar una insaciable lucha por el control.

De un momento a otro mi vestido ya está a nuestros pies, al igual que su camisa, mientras nos besamos paso mis manos sobre su abdomen y el por mi espalda.

Siento como me empuja ligeramente hacia atrás, y doy un par de pasos hasta que mis piernas chocan contra el sofá, en donde no tarda en recostarme y colocarse sobre mí.

Sus manos pasan sobre mi clavícula, hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, que aún siguen cubiertos por el sostén, acaricia la orilla del encaje que lo adorna, y no puedo evitar contener la respiración esperando a que por fin me lo quite.

Pero no es así, ya que sus manos viajan sobre mi vientre, hasta la orilla de mis bragas, acaricia mi intimidad sobre las mismas, haciendo que un vergonzoso gemido escape de mis labios, lo cual provoca que ambos nos separemos, me mira fijamente mientras vuelve a hacer lo mismo que hace unos segundos, para luego colar una de sus manos para así poder hacerlo sin ninguna barrera que le impida ingresar uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar, mientras que incluye más dedos y comienza a ingresarlos y sacarlos, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.

Cuando estoy a punto de llegar al orgasmo dice.

-Mírame Katniss- Abro los ojos, y me encuentro con los suyos llenos de deseo y lujuria, y a los pocos segundos llego al orgasmo mientras arqueo mi espalda.

Poco a poco voy recuperando la respiración y vuelvo a besarlo, mientras lo abrazo con mis piernas, y nos levanta del sofá, para subir las escaleras.

-¿Dónde?- pregunta entre besos.

-Primera puerta a la derecha- respondo con la respiración agitada.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación no tardamos en ir a la cama y continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo en la sala de estar.

Al recostarme en la cama no tarda en encontrar el broche de mi sostén y deja de besarme en la boca para descender por mi cuello mientras reparte besos en el mismo al igual que mi clavícula, hasta que llega a mis pechos los cuales comienza a besar y acariciar haciendo que me aferre a las sabanas, para evitar gritar de placer.

Unos minutos después mis bragas desaparecen de mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente desnuda.

De pronto comienza a repartir besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta que llega a mi intimidad, y comienza a besarme ahí, haciendo que nuevamente llegue al orgasmo.

Poco a poco él está en las mismas condiciones que yo, se coloca entre mis piernas y por la expresión en su rostro sé que está pensando en que no está usando condón y al parecer no trae uno consigo, por lo que digo.

-No te preocupes, tomo la píldora- lo cual hace que la expresión en su rostro se relaje y comience a entrar en mí.

Al Principio las embestidas son lentas, pero luego van aumentando de velocidad, hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax, gritando el nombre del otro.

Hacemos el amor un par de veces más, hasta que se recuesta a mi lado y dice.

-Te Amo- da un beso en mi coronilla.

No sé qué decir ante esa declaración, ya que lo que siento por el aún no es hasta ese punto. Sí siento cariño hacia él, pero nada más, puesto que es la primera vez en mi vida que siento esto por alguien más, cuando creí que nunca iba a encontrar a esa persona, y menos terminar comprometiéndome en menos de dos meses con esa persona.

Además, siempre he pensado que para alguien como yo la expresión "Te Amo" es una muy fuerte, la cual no se le dice a cualquier persona, solo a aquella que en realidad significa algo para ti.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, me levanto de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a Peeta.

Tomo una bata del armario para cubrir mi desnudez, luego me dirijo a la cocina y me preparo una taza de café para poder aclarar mis ideas.

Mientras tomo el café por fin puedo observar el anillo que me dio Peeta, me doy cuenta que el anillo tiene el mismo acabado que el collar que me dio mi padre, los detalles son exactamente los mismos, imagino que lo mando hacer con ese diseño para que hiciera juego con el collar, puesto que desde que día que Finnick me lo entregó, nunca salgo de la casa sin él puesto.

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable al darme cuanta en todas las molestias que se tomó Peeta para poder pedirme matrimonio, desde el anillo, hasta llevarme al yate para poder hacer su propuesta, lo cual quiere decir que sus sentimientos hacia mí son verdaderos.

Mientras que yo gracias al estar obsesionada con mis planes de venganza acepté sin pensar en cómo le afectará en un futuro saber todo ello.

Me hubiera gustado el haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias, tal vez unos años después cuando yo ya fuera libre de vivir mi vida, o simplemente que sus padres no fueran Coin Y Snow.

Pero el hubiera no existe, es solo una palabra inventada por nosotros mismos, para crear una realidad alternativa para cumplir nuestros más profundos deseos, en donde nuestras decisiones no afectan en absoluto.

"¿Habré hecho bien en haber aceptado casarme con él, cuando en realidad lo único que deseo en estos momentos es completar mi plan de venganza?"

Hundo la cabeza en mis brazos meditando esa pregunta.

"No, Solo lo vas a utilizar a un joven que te ama profundamente, para acercarte a su familia, todo porque tu alma está llena de odio y sed de venganza." Me reprime mi subconsciente.

Pero él no tiene que entrarse de nada, hasta el momento todo el tiempo que llevamos saliendo, en ningún momento se ha dado cuenta o ha sospechado de algo, por lo que voy a seguir haciéndolo de la misma manera para que no se entere.

Mientras que por otro lado, tal vez poco a poco mis sentimientos y confianza hacia él cambien y por fin pueda decirle "Te Amo" sin ninguna duda.

"Me prometí a mí misma que no le haría daño en mi camino de encontrar mi venganza, y hare todo lo posible por cumplir esa promesa, lo mantendré alejado de todo ello y nunca sabrá de ello."

Pienso antes de regresar a la habitación, recostarme junto a él y caer dormida.

 **\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya vieron que Katniss por fin aceptó que siente algo por Peeta, pero su deseo de venganza es mayor, ¿Cómo creen que le vaya a afectar eso en su relación con él?**

 **También quería comentarles que voy a dividir la historia en dos libros (Temporadas), puesto que van a ocurrir ciertas cosas, por las cuales creo que lo más conveniente es dividirla. Por cierto a este libro le quedan unos aproximadamente unos 14 capítulos, tal vez más, tal vez menos.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	12. Infamia

_**"Para los inocentes, el pasado puede reservar una recompensa, pero los traicioneros sólo es cuestión de tiempo que acaben llevándose su merecido."**_

 _ **Emily Thorne, Revenge.**_

Estoy preparando un par de tazas de Café para Peeta y para mí, puesto que él aún no se levanta, pero presiento que va a querer una cuando lo haga.

De pronto golpean insistentemente la puerta, como si su vida dependiera de ello, por lo que me ajusto la bata al cuerpo, agradezco haberme puesto ropa interior antes de bajar, y voy a abrir la puerta.

-Hasta que abres- Dice Finnick apenas abro la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto irritada mientras salgo al pórtico, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, impidiéndole entrar, apenas siento la fría brisa matutina cruzo mis brazos contra el pecho.

-Mira no estoy aquí por gusto, llevo toda la tarde de ayer y la mañana de hoy hablándote, pero como no contestabas las llamadas, no me quedo más remedio que venir hasta acá, aunque ya veo porque no lo hacías- dice señalando mi cuello.

Frunzo el ceño ante su declaración e instintivamente llevo mi mano al mismo para comprobar de qué se trata, pero al no sentir nada volteo a ver mi reflejo en uno de los ventanales de la casa y me doy cuenta de que hay una marca color rojo intenso justo debajo de mi oreja.

-No es de tu incumbencia- digo enojada mientras trato de cubrir la marca con mi cabello.

-Es cierto, no lo es, pero déjame decirte algo, la próxima vez que quieras acostarte con alguien asegúrate de que no sea con tus enemigos, o mejor dicho con el hijo de tu enemigo- dice mientras voltea a ver el auto de Peeta que está estacionado frente a la casa, justo donde lo dejó anoche.

-Gracias por la información, así que si no tienes nada más que decirme te puedes ir en este preciso instante-

-De hecho no es a eso a lo que venía, pero no me culpes mujer, como no quieres que me dé cuenta de lo que hiciste anoche si sales a recibirme con ese atuendo, el cabello todo revuelto y marcas en el cuello, pero ya no voy a decir nada al respecto, muy tu problema con quien te acuestas- solo bufo ante su declaración-. A lo que venía realmente era a decirte que me llegó esto el día de Ayer, creo que te va a interesar- dice tendiéndome una tarjeta color crema, la cual tomo y leo curiosa.

" _Señor Odair, nos complace invitarlo a usted y a otro acompañante a la lectura y firma de autógrafos de nuestro libro:_

" _ **Haymitch Abernathy: El Hombre Que Dejó Todo Por Unos Centavos Más."**_

 _La cual tendrá lugar el día 30 de Agosto Del Presente Año en el salón principal del hotel "Gurney's Montauk Resort & Seawater Spa"._

 _El Evento comenzará a las 4:00 p.m._

 _Favor de ser puntual y llegar con 30 min de antelación para asignarle un lugar y evitar interrupciones una vez comenzado el evento._

 _Esperamos contar con su presencia._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Cressida y Plutarch Heanvensbee."_

No puedo evitar sentir un gran sentimiento de rabia ante esos dos, puesto que cuando mi padre fue recién encarcelado ellos dos fueron a entrevistarme varias veces para poder terminar un "reportaje" que estaban haciendo sobre mi padre y según ello probar su inocencia, para que pudiera ser liberado, pero ya veo que sus intenciones eran otras.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto para saber cuándo voy a comenzar con mi siguiente plan de venganza.

-Hoy, Así que te veo a las 3:30 en el Hotel, te dejo para que sigas haciendo lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo antes de que llegaras- dice antes de voltear e irse a su auto.

Al entrar a la casa busco mi celular en mi bolso, pero no se encuentra ahí, si no debajo del sillón, lo cual quiere decir que desde ayer no lo llevaba conmigo, y compruebo que es cierto lo que dijo Finnick, tengo varias llamadas perdidas de él, veo la hora, 12:00 p.m. aún tengo tiempo disponible.

Voy a calentar nuevamente las tazas de café en el microondas, cuando están listas las saco y siento como Peeta me abraza por la espalda y entierra su cabeza en mi cuello y murmura un "Buenos Días" me da cosquillas, por lo cual me giro para quedar frente a frente, darle un ligero beso en la boca y tenderle una taza de Café, la cual toma gustoso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?- dice tomando un sorbo de su taza.

-Una Hora, creo- miento.

Llevo despierta desde las 6:00 a.m. puesto que no importa la hora que me duerma siempre voy a despertarme a esa hora. Además en todo este tiempo no he estado dejando de pensar en que es lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, y cómo voy a tratar de ocultarle todos mis planes a Peeta.

Preparamos el desayuno entre los dos, discutiendo de en cuanto tiempo haremos publico nuestro compromiso, si por mi fuera nunca, pero al final llegamos a la conclusión de contárselo a su familia cuando las cosas entre sus padres mejoren un poco, además me hace jurar que a pesar de que no hagamos el anuncio oficial lleve puesto el anillo en todo momento, sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, aunque no sé exactamente porqué.

Mientras limpio los platos siento como me toma de la cintura y me levanta para sentarme en la pequeña isla que hay en la cocina, comienza a besarme y acariciarme, no opongo resistencia cuando me desata el cinturón de la bata, dejándome en ropa interior.

Está por desabrocharme el sostén cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar, lo ignora un rato, pero el timbre sigue por unos minutos más y decide contestar.

Mientras habla por teléfono abre la cortina de la ventana que da a su casa, mejor dicho una habitación de la casa y termina la llamada.

-Tengo que irme, debo pasar por Prim y Luego a casa de mis padres para evitar que terminen matándose- dice mientras recoge su ropa que está tirada en toda la sala de estar y se pone una camisa para cubrir su torso desnudo.

-Te Hablo Cuando Esté Libre- me da un beso a modo de despedida y sale de la casa.

Compruebo nuevamente la hora y me doy cuenta de que ya solo me quedan 2:00 disponibles, por lo que subo inmediatamente a darme un baño.

Me visto con un pantalón negro y una blusa de botones color Beige, la cual sirve para ocultar gran parte de las marcas de mi clavícula y las que no las oculto con un poco de maquillaje.

Bajo y busco varios reportajes hechos por Plutarch y Cressida durante el año que fue encarcelado mi padre, en todas ellas se habla de cómo fue llevado el juicio y su opinión al respecto, durante los primeros se nota su oposición al encarcelamiento de mi padre, pero de uno a otro, que solo tienen un par de días de distancia, su opinión cambia drásticamente diciendo que no pueden esperar a que eso terminara haciendo justicia al encarcelarlo, y al final encuentro una foto mía en la cual ambos están entrevistándome cuando era niña y debajo de la foto se lee.

" _Mi Padre Nunca Me quiso, siempre me dejaba sola todos los días, todo el día, me alegró de ya no estar con él"_

Eso es una mentira, yo en ninguna entrevista dije eso, al contrario lloraba para que me llevaran con él y que todo aquello terminara pronto, y ellos no hacían nada más que "prometerme" que harían todo lo posible por demostrar su inocencia y se veía en su mirada la decisión de lograrlo.

Lo cual quiere decir que fueron amenazados para cambiar de opinión, o fueron chantajeados para hacerlo. Cosa que espero averiguar pronto.

Cuando llego al hotel Finnick ya está esperándome en el Living de hotel.

-Veo que si te preocupaste en ocultar las marcas- Dice pasando la mano por mi cuello, la cual aparto de golpe con la mano izquierda.

Lo cual es mala idea ya que la toma y la alza analizando el anillo que Peeta me dio.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Un Anillo Idiota- contesto soltándome de su agarre.

-Ya Sé que es un anillo no soy tan idiota como para no saberlo, Lo que quiero saber es qué significa porque según recuerdo tu odias usar joyas, y no las usas a menos que tengan un significado especial- señala el collar a modo de prueba.

-Es un anillo de compromiso- Respondo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Fue…?- pregunta sumamente sorprendido ante mi declaración.

-Sí, me lo pidió anoche y no sé porque pero no pude decirle que no-

-¿Y Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunta haciendo referencia a mis planes.

-Si te soy sincera no lo sé- paso una mano por mi cabello-. Sé que fui una estúpida al decirle que sí con todos los planes que tengo en mente, pero ya no puedo retractarme de lo que dije, se le veía muy feliz cuando le dije que sí, por lo que por el momento voy a seguir con mis planes pero de forma más discreta para evitar que se entere por error y si se puede nunca mencionarle nada de ello- digo resignada.

-Te dije que sentías algo por él, te conozco desde hace 5 años, y déjame decirte algo respecto a tus planes, lo que quería tu padre es que fueras feliz, que vivieras la vida que él quería para ti, por eso te dejó los diarios, para que aprendieras de sus errores y no los cometieras tú, no que comenzaras a vengarte de todos a diestra y siniestra, esa fue tu decisión, y ahora tienes frente a ti la oportunidad de serlo, así que no seas estúpida ni rencorosa y hazlo, ya deja la venganza de lado-

-Sí sé que mi padre no estaría muy orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer, no puedo ver felices a todos los que me hicieron sufrir de niña, ¿Sabes lo que se siente que aparten de ti a la única familia que te queda?-

-Claro que sí- responde a la defensiva.

-Claro que no lo sabes, porque tú dejaste a tu familia de lado porque no quisieron apoyarte con tu sueño y desde entonces has perdido cualquier contacto con ellos, lo cual es muy diferente a lo que me pasó, así que tú eres el menos el menos indicado para hablar de rencor, así que déjame ser feliz cumpliendo mi venganza- Su rostro refleja lo herido que se sintió con mis palabras, pero es la verdad, aunque también sé que fui muy cruel por lo que le acabo de decir.

-Lo Siento, sé que no es tu culpa ya no tener contacto con tu familia- digo apenada.

-No Hay problema y soy yo quien lo siente, es cierto lo que dijiste, no soy quien para decirte que hacer, tu sabes lo que haces y que pasará después- responde comprensivo.

Ya no dice nada más y yo tampoco por lo cual decidimos entrar al salón principal.

El evento dura aproximadamente 2 horas, veo a Plutarch y Cressida hablando animadamente, lo cual veo como una oportunidad para acercarme a ellos y buscar una forma de acabar con ellos.

-Plutarch, Cressida, Soy Katniss E. Woods, Es Un Honor estar aquí frente a ustedes puesto que son unos de mis escritores favoritos, he leído cada uno de sus reportajes, y ahora su libro, enserio no esperaba menos de ustedes- digo saludándolos a ambos.

-Katniss, Para nosotros Es Un Honor conocerte y saber que nos estas siguiendo desde el principio- dice Cressida.

Platicamos un rato más, y no obtengo respuesta alguna a mis preguntas, así que decido "Buscar Un poco más".

-¿Piensan Escribir Algún otro libro?-

La expresión de Cressida se ensombrece ante ello, por lo que Plutarch es quien responde.

-Aún no lo sabemos, ya que queremos escribir un libro con los testimonios de todos los involucrados en el caso de Haymitch Abernathy, basándonos en el éxito del libro pasado, pero aún no lo sabemos ya que nos falta el testimonio de su hija Katherine Abernathy-

-Oh, espero y tengan éxito en su búsqueda- finjo pena, si tan solo supieran que yo soy ella.

-Gracias, si sabe de algo que nos sea de ayuda, no dude en llamarnos, vamos a estar aquí todo el verano- me tiende una tarjeta antes de que me retire.

-¿Averiguaste algo?- pregunta Finnick cuando llego algo.

-Sí y ya tengo un plan en mente- respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál es ese dichoso plan?-

-Solamente voy a decirte que Katherine Abernathy Hará una visita a los Hamptons-

 **\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hola Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿Qué Creen que se traerá Katniss Entre manos? lamento habérselos dejado de esta manera, pero recuerden ya estoy de vacaciones (de vaga en mi casa) y tal vez actualice antes.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	13. Descubriendo Antiguos Secretos

" **La simple sugerencia de fama y fortuna llena todo de glamour. Es bastante alarmante la rapidez con que la gente convierte el engaño de alguien en un hecho con el fin de alimentar sus propios engaños."**

 **Libba Bray.**

" _-Solamente voy a decirte que Katherine Abernathy Hará una visita a los Hamptons-"_

Finnick me mira confundido antes de decir.

-¿Qué Acaso Katherine y tú ni eran la misma persona?-

-Sí, hasta que cumplí 19 años- sigue sin entender.

-Mañana al mediodía ve a mi casa y entenderás a qué me refiero- le digo antes de irme.

Cuando llego a mi casa busco en la caja de mi padre un teléfono de prepago que nunca más creí utilizar.

Marco el único número que hay guardado en la memoria. Después de varios timbres responde.

 _-¿Diga?-_ Su tono de voz no ha cambiado nada en estos años.

-Katherine, soy yo Katniss, necesito tu ayuda-

- _Katniss qué bueno escuchar de nuevo tu voz, y por supuesto que te voy a ayudar, ya sabes que para eso estamos las amigas-_ Dice en tono alegre.

-Presta atención a lo que te voy a pedir porque tienes que cumplirlo al pie de la letra, Lo que necesito que hagas es que vayas a la cuenta que te di y vayas al salón de belleza a teñirte el cabello rubio que tienes en pelirrojo, compres ropa nueva, vengas a los Hamptons y te hospedes en el hotel "Hyatt Place Long Island East End" en donde ya hice a una reservación a tu nombre, en la habitación hay un diario que necesito que leas y te aprendas hasta el más mínimo detalle, te veo mañana a las 10:00 a.m. en el restaurante del hotel-

- _Claro, te veo mañana-_ está por colgar cuando digo.

-Katherine, quiero decir Madge, también me alegro de escuchar de nuevo tu voz- doy por finalizada la llamada.

Madge es una antigua amiga que hice mientras estuve en el reclusorio, ella era la que me ayudaba a mantener mi cabello teñido de rojo y la única que sabía mi verdadero nombre.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Estaba en el baño del reclusorio, revisando la raíz de mi cabello que ya comenzaba a verse de color café, y no pude evitar sentir miedo al saber que aquí no podría conseguir un poco de tinte para cubrirla, pensé en tal vez usar una gorra para ocultarla pero eso no me ayudaría a ocultarla para siempre y menos cuando me toca darme un baño junto a las demás reclusas.

Sigo concentrada en una forma de ocultar mi cabello cuando alguien entra y dice.

-Veo que no eras pelirroja natural, mentirosa al igual que tu padre- tuve que reprimir el impulso de soltarle un golpe sin ver de quien se trataba, pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que me castigaran.

-¿Qué quieres Undersee?- pregunte con el tono más mordaz que pude, puesto que con el paso de los años me había una experta en usarlo.

-Nada, solo quería ver que era lo que te estabas esforzando tanto en ocultar Abernathy, pero al parecer acabo de descubrir tu sucio secretito- dijo señalando mi cabello.

-Felicidades descubriste lo que quería saber, así que lárgate de mí vista en este preciso instante- dije ya que lo único que quería en ese momento era que se fuera de mi vista, me voltee para ya no tener que dirigirle palabra alguna, pero eso solo sirvió para hacerla enojar más.

-Mira Abernathy tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- me tomó del cabello para que la volteara a ver- así que dime ¿Por qué diablos te esfuerzas tanto en ocultar tu color de cabello natural?-

-No es de tú incumbencia- alcé el brazo para darle un codazo en la mandíbula, lo cual sirvió para que me soltara y enfurecerla más, comenzando una pelea entre ambas.

Cuando ambas ya teníamos varios golpes en el rostro y el cuerpo, llegaron los oficiales a separarnos y no dudaron no un segundo en castigarnos, poniéndonos a limpiar el comedor después de la cena.

Durante nuestro castigo ninguna de las dos dejábamos de lanzarnos miradas asesinas mientras que hacíamos nuestro trabajo y evitábamos que nuestras heridas dejaran de sangrar.

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba sola como de costumbre ella se sentó junto a mí y me tendió un paquete color marrón por debajo de la mesa, lo abrí y me di cuenta de que era un bote de tinte rojo.

-Me caes bien Abernathy, no todas tienen las agallas para enfrentarse a mí, lo cual es algo que admiro de quienes de atreven a hacerlo, si necesitas más tinte avísame- dijo y se levantó de la mesa.

Poco a poco fuimos haciéndonos más cercanas hasta el punto de ser amigas y tuviera la confianza de contarle mi identidad.

Un año después de que fui liberada ella también lo fue, creí que lo más correcto era ir a acompañarla, ya que ella no tenía familia, además necesitaba que me hiciera un favor.

-Madge, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de mi padre?- pregunté.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- preguntó dudosa.

-Necesito que tú te conviertas en Katherine- le tendí todos los documentos de Katherine con una foto de ella en cada uno de ellos y un cheque con $150 mil Dólares - Es un favor que necesito que hagas porque por fin tengo la oportunidad de acabar con las personas que encarcelaron a mi padre, no hagas preguntas lo único que necesito que hagas es que tú seas ella en caso de que alguien pregunte su paradero, el dinero tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento por lo que te estoy pidiendo hacer-

Ella miró los documentos y al final dijo.

-Cuenta conmigo, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que perder, espero que puedas encontrar y demostrar la inocencia de tu padre-

 _ **Fin Del Flashback.**_

Desde ese día no había tenido contacto alguno con ella hasta hoy.

A la mañana Siguiente Madge aparece puntual en el restaurante y no duda en abrazarme efusivamente y decir.

-Veo que a la señorita teñida le sentó bien el ser una multimillonaria- dice sarcástica usando el apodo me lo dio gracias a las cantidades de tinte que debía usar en el reclusorio.

-Mira no eres la más indicada para hablar de teñidas en este momento y Ya ves el dinero le sienta bien al cualquiera- respondo en tono de broma.

Seguimos hablando un rato más de cosas sin sentido hasta que me pregunta.

-¿Para que necesitas a Katherine, según tenía entendido lo que menos querías era que tus enemigos la conocieran?-

-Sí, pero resulta que hay alguien que quiere conocerla y es algo que pienso aprovechar, así que acompáñame a mi casa para contarte el plan- digo mientras llamo al mesero para que nos de la cuenta.

Al llegar a la casa Finnick ya está esperándome en el pórtico de la casa y al ver a Madge dice.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta confundido.

-Madge Undersee, o mejor conocida como Katherine Abernathy- Ella lo saluda con un gesto de mano y este abre los ojos como platos.

-Pero si no se parece nada a ti- dice señalándonos a ambas.

-Por eso idiota, esa es la idea, es para que no me relacionen con ella, ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que desde el momento en que me diste mi dinero y la caja de mi padre deje de ser Katherine?, es más, como si nunca hubiera sido ella, ¿Quieres que te lo explique con peras y manzanas a ver si entiendes?- le digo como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño

-Está bien ya entendí, no había necesidad de que me hablaras como si estuviera retrasado- dice irritado.

-Pues a veces si lo pareces- digo entrando a la casa sin darle oportunidad de decir algo al respecto.

Cuando entro a la casa le digo a Madge.

-Bueno Madge, desde este momento serás Katherine, así que como ella hoy tienes una cita a las 4:00 p.m. con Plutarch y Cressida Heanvensbee quienes te harán una entrevista para su libro, ¿Leíste el diario que te dejé?- asiente- bien puesto que te van a preguntar varias cosas de tu/mi pasado, pero no hay problema puesto que ahí voy a estar contigo- frunce el ceño sin entender puesto que se supone que ella y yo no nos conocemos- no en forma física, solo mi voz en tu cabeza o mejor dicho en tu oído-

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- le digo a Finnick quien está revisando algo en mi portátil.

-Sí, aquí está el micrófono y la cámara que me pediste- dice tendiéndome un audífono y un par de aretes.

-Esto es todo lo que vas a necesitar para que te ayude- le tiendo a Madge los aparatos.

Hacemos unas pruebas del equipo hasta que llega la hora de irse.

-¿Dónde la conociste?- pregunta Finnick cuando me siento junto a él para enlazar los aparatos a mi portátil y estar atentos de lo que hace Madge.

-¿Recuerdas aquella chica con la que te conté que me pelee una vez en el reclusorio?-

-Sí-

-Era Ella- digo mientras enciendo el micrófono y activo la cámara.

-Tu siempre tan amorosa con tus amigos- dice sarcástico.

-Ya sabes-

La entrevista de Madge pasa sin incidentes hasta que Plutarch le pregunta acerca del destino de mi padre y soy yo la que toma palabra.

-Sé que él es inocente y fue inculpado por algo que no cometió, él siempre fue bueno conmigo, no había nada que hiciera sin que me lo contara, por lo que sé que sus palabras en el juicio diciendo que es inocente son verdaderas- digo y Madge repite mis palabras.

- _¿Segura?, porque creo que hay algo que no te contó, si no me crees mira esta cinta-_ Dice mientras enciende su computadora y reproduce un video.

En los primeros segundos del video se ve a Plutarch caminando por un largo pasillo de color gris, hasta que llega a su destino, una puerta de metal, la abre y detrás de ella se encuentra mi padre sentado y esposado a un escritorio.

No Puedo Evitar soltar un grito ahogado y llevarme mi mano a la boca.

El último recuerdo que tengo de él es cuando fue detenido, puesto que ni siquiera hay grabaciones de su juicio cuando se supone que debe haberlas, pero misteriosamente no hay ninguna.

Al verlo ahí no puedo evitar que la tristeza y rabia inunden todo mi ser ya que se ve más viejo y cansado, se supone que esa grabación es de solo unos días después de su detenimiento, pero parece como si fueran años.

- _Haymitch mañana será tu juicio, hay algo que quieras decir en caso de ser declarado culpable, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?-_

 _-Sí, que lamento haber hecho algo que los haya hecho enojar y que ahora estén todos en contra de mi hija y mía-_ Dice Inexpresivo.

 _-¿Es Todo?, ¿No Hay Nada más De lo que te Lamentes?-_

 _-Sí, que sea Katherine la que esté siendo la más afectada en todo esto, cuando solo es una inocente niña que tuvo la mala suerte de que yo sea su padre, y también lamento no tener la oportunidad de ver crecer a mis Hijas-_ Ese último comentario me desconcierta, al igual que a Finnick que tampoco entiende a lo que se refiere mi padre.

 _-¿Tus Hijas?, según tengo entendido solo tienes una hija, Katherine-_ Pregunta Plutarch Desconcertado.

- _Sí Hijas, Katherine es mi hija, pero hace unos días me enteré que tengo otra hija, se llama Primrose, Primrose Abernathy o debería decir Primrose Mellark-_ Dice con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"Tengo Una Hermana. Prim Es mi media hermana" pienso.

 **\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hola Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿Qué Creen que hará Katniss Ahora que sabe que Prim es su media hermana?**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	14. Escándalo

" _ **Una mentira no tiene piernas, pero un escándalo tiene alas."**_

 _ **Thomas Fuller.**_

" _-Sí Hijas, Katherine es mi hija, pero hace unos días me enteré que tengo otra hija, se llama Primrose, Primrose Abernathy o debería decir Primrose Mellark- Dice con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro._

" _Tengo Una Hermana. Prim Es mi media hermana" pienso."_

-¿Es cierto lo que dice?- pregunta Finnick Confundido.

-No lo sé, de todo lo que sé y he investigado sobre mi padre, nunca he sabido que haya tenido una aventura con Coin, de hecho la edad de Primrose coincide con la época en que mi madre aún seguía viva, por lo que ni veo razón por la que haya dicho semejante mentira- digo más para mí que para él.

La coincidencia entre las fechas quiere decir que mi padre estuvo engañando a mi madre por un tiempo, cuando tenía 6 años, de hecho recuerdo vagamente que hubo un tiempo en el que ambos discutían demasiado, pero nunca supe el porqué de esas discusiones ya que cuando estaban frente a mi actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Además eso fue solo por corto tiempo puesto que después de que intentaran secuestrarnos a mi madre y a mí, las cosas entre ellos mejoraron y nunca más los escuche discutir.

 _-Tengo entendido que coincidiendo con la edad de Primrose, ¿Acaso Engañaste a ti esposa?-_ Pregunta Plutarch Igual de confundido que nosotros.

 _-Sí, fue hace 6 años para ser exacto, Mi esposa y yo teníamos cierta tensión en nuestro matrimonio, gracias a que estuve últimamente muy ocupado cerrando tratos con unos importantes accionistas, y gracias a esas discusiones que tenía con ella comencé a beber de manera excesiva, ahí conocí a Coin, quien solo fue una aventura de un par de días, lo cual sirvió para que tuviera otra hija._

 _Yo no sabía de la existencia de Primrose hasta el día de ayer que Coin me trajo una fotografía de la niña, seguida de unos documentos que demuestran que ella es mi hija de sangre-_ dice mi padre mientras que saca un sobre arrugado de su bolsillo.

La cámara enfoca el sobre y se muestra que lo que dijo mi padre es cierto.

- _Además lo supe desde el momento en que vi la foto, tiene la misma forma de los ojos de Katherine, la cual es característica de mi familia-_

Plutarch le pasa a Madge el mismo sobre que mi padre le dio y la cámara que le di me deja ver mejor lo papeles y compruebo que es cierto, mi padre no dijo ninguna mentira, Primrose sí es mi media Hermana.

- _¿Aún crees que todo lo que tu padre te dijo es verdad?-_ Le pregunta a Madge, quien tarda unos en contestar esperando a que le diga algo, pero en estos momentos soy incapaz de decir algo coherente después de lo que me acabo de enterar.

- _Sí, porque como él lo dijo en la cinta no sabía de la existencia de Primrose, por lo que no puedo culparlo por ello-_ Dice ella dando por finalizada la entrevista mientras se levanta de su asiento y se retira del lugar.

Apago la portátil aun procesando de lo que me acabo de enterar, mi padre engaño a mi madre con Coin, Coin y él tuvieron una hija, mi hermana es Primrose.

Después de estar unos minutos en silencio mi primer impulso es ir a buscar a Coin para preguntarle si todo eso es cierto, por lo que me levanto del sofá decidida a hacerlo, pero cuando estoy a punto de salir siento como Finnick me toma de los hombros para evitar hacer una tontería, pero aún sin ningún otro pensamiento que ir a buscar respuestas, me remuevo para que me suelte.

Es en vano ya que me levanta en brazos y me sienta en el sofá. Sigo sin dejar de luchar contra su agarre.

-Déjame ir- digo molesta.

-¿A dónde diablos piensas ir?- pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

-A ver a Coin, a pedirle una explicación a lo que dijo mi padre- me sigo removiendo en mi lugar.

-Recuerda que según todos Primrose no es Hermana de Katniss Everdeen, o mejor dicho Katniss E. Woods, es hermana de Katherine Abernathy, así que prácticamente no es nada tuya en estos momentos- dice mientras hace que voltee a verlo para prestar atención a sus palabras.

Es cierto lo que dice, se supone que no soy nada de Prim y ella no es nada mío, no somos más que un par de conocidas, aunque en realidad somos hermanas.

No puedo creer que mi padre no me haya dejado información al respecto, cuando se supone que él ya sabía de la existencia de Prim cuando escribió los diarios, en ningún momento lo mencionó y no puedo evitar sentirme traicionada por ello.

De pronto las lágrimas comienzan a correr libremente por mi rostro, siento como Finnick me abraza sin decir nada al respecto, yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa, "Tengo una hermana de la cual no sabía, que mi padre nunca se dignó a decírmelo y que no puedo ir siquiera a convivir con ella porque se supone que no somos familia, todo por mis mentiras", con ese mismo pensamiento en mente me quedo dormida.

\/\/\/

Siento como me mueven para que me despierte y por instinto levanto mis brazos para golpear a quien lo haga, pero al no lograr golpearlo, lo ahorco o mejor dicho los ahorco.

Se trata de Madge y Finnick, quienes trataban de despertarme y se sorprenden a ver que los ahorqué sin razón alguna. Suelto un suspiro al ver que se trata de ellos y los suelto inmediatamente mientras me siento en el sofá, que fue donde me quedé dormida, paso las manos por mi rostro tratando de despertarme y despejarme.

-Hasta dormida me das miedo- dice Finnick de pronto, a lo cual le muestro el dedo corazón derecho.

-Te dije que no había que despertarla- escucho a Madge Decir.

-¿Acaso ya sabías que iba a intentar matarnos?- pregunta sorprendido.

-No, pero era de suponerse, ya que si de por si cuando no está asustada a veces intenta asesinar a las personas, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera cuando la despertaras?- dice ella sarcástica.

-Es un acto reflejo, como en los últimos años he estado durmiendo sola es un reflejo que fui desarrollando, además no estoy acostumbrada a que me despierten, así que por favor no lo vuelvan a hacer a menos que sea sumamente necesario y que estén a por lo menos a metro y medio de distancia- digo levantándome del lugar para ir a la cocina a prepararme algo de café.

-Gracias por el dato- murmura Finnick molesto.

Mientras me sirvo la taza de café Madge llega hasta donde estoy y me pregunta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- sé que se refiere a lo que nos enteramos ayer.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?, me acabo de enterar que mi padre engañó a mi madre cuando yo tenía 6 años. Que la persona con la que la engaño fue Coin, la última persona en el mundo que creí que fuera a hacerlo. Que tengo una hermana a la cual no puedo ir a decírselo porque se supone que no somos familia.- digo seria.

-Está bien, no estás en el mejor momento de tu vida, si te soy sincera yo tampoco me esperaba algo así, cuando vi el video sentí cierta traición por parte de tu padre más porque leí el diario que me diste y no puedo creer que haya hecho algo así, no quiero ni imaginarte que fue lo que sentiste tu- dice en tono neutral, midiendo sus palabras, ya que sabe que odio que la gente sienta lastima de mí.

-No tienes ni idea, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar, así que tengo que buscar una forma de sacarle provecho a todo esto-

-No vayas a matar a nadie- dice Finnick mientras entra a la cocina.

-Aún no es tiempo para eso, nada más les voy a demostrar porque hubo un tiempo en el que en las casas de acogida me llamaban la Chica En Llamas, y voy a necesitar su ayuda- digo haciéndoles señas para que se acerquen y les cuente mi plan.

\/\/\/

Estoy parada fuera de la casa de Plutarch y Cressida cuando veo que salen seguidos de Finnick y "Katherine", dejando la casa sola.

El plan es que Finnick y Madge los lleven fuera un par de horas dejándome libre el camino para poder ir a robar las cintas con todas las entrevistas de mi padre y el papel que confirma mi parentesco con Prim.

Pasados unos minutos me escondo mi cabello con la chamarra que me puse y me ajusto los guantes para evitar dejar mis huellas dactilares por todo el lugar.

Entro por la puerta trasera y por suerte no hay ninguna alarma que se active, ya que la desactive antes de entrar.

No tardo el llegar al que se supone es el estudio, el lugar en donde se dedican a escribir sus libros y guardar todas sus evidencias, no tardo en encontrar el sobre, el cual guardo inmediatamente en mi chamarra, para luego seguir buscando las cintas.

En una vitrina sobre la pared derecha se encuentran resguardadas bajo llave todas las cintas de las entrevistas con mi padre al igual que las que me hicieron cuando era niña y otras más de diferentes personas.

Trato de abrir la cerradura pero es imposible ya que posee un sistema de código que al forzarla activa una especie de señal notificándole al dueño dicha irrupción, maldigo internamente a Finnick por haber diseñado esas malditas cerraduras.

Busco otra forma de abrirla pero no la hay por lo que no me queda más opción que crear una distracción.

Sobre el escritorio se encuentra el manuscrito de su actual trabajo y a juzgar por el diseño que tiene y el estar escrito a máquina de escribir, quiere decir que es la única copia, ya encontré mi distracción.

Encuentro un encendedor en uno de los cajones del escritorio al igual que una cajetilla de cigarrillos, los cuales me ayudaran a cumplir mi cometido y que parezca un accidente.

Tiro las hojas del manuscrito por toda la habitación y dejo unas sobre el escritorio en las cuales dejo un cigarrillo encendido que provoca que inmediatamente se prendan en llamas, tomo una de las hojas prendidas en llamas y la dejo caer sobre las que están regadas por toda la habitación, haciendo que todo comience a arder.

Aprovecho esto para tomar una lámpara y romper el cristal de la vitrina para luego guardar todas las cintas dentro de una mochila que llevaba conmigo e inmediatamente salgo de la casa para irme a la mía pasando desapercibida.

\/\/\/

-Maldita loca, ya veo porque te decían la Chica En Llamas- dice Madge apenas entra a la casa.

Solo me encojo de hombros mientras rio por su comentario.

-¿Encontraste algo útil?- Dice Finnick también riendo por el comentario de Madge.

-Sí y necesito que me ayudes en algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Aunque me lo hayas negado mil veces, sé que guardaste una copia de todas las sesiones de los pacientes de Cashmere, puesto que tú haces una copia a toda la información que encuentras, así que necesito una copia de las sesiones de Coin con ella, y procura no poner tus huellas sobre el disco, hay una caja de guantes en la repisa del baño- asiente y va por su portátil.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?- dice tendiéndome un DVD.

-Digamos que Coin confesó en una de sus sesiones que no quería que Prim hubiera nacido, ahora ya sé cuál fue su motivo para decir eso, así que pienso usar eso a mi favor- digo mientras me pongo unos guantes para tomar el DVD.

Lo coloco dentro de un sobre al igual que la cinta de mi padre confesando que Prim es su hija, para después sellarlo y llevarlo a su destino.

La Mansión de los Mellark.

 **\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aquí ya se aclararon algunas dudas de lo ocurrido en el capítulo pasado.**

 **No olviden comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	15. Confianza

**_"_** ** _Usar de venganza con el más fuerte es locura, con el igual es peligroso, y con el inferior es vileza."_**

 ** _Pietro Metastasio._**

 _"_ _Lo coloco dentro de un sobre al igual que la cinta de mi padre confesando que Prim es su hija, para después sellarlo y llevarlo a su destino._

 _La Mansión de los Mellark."_

Por suerte cuando llego a la Mansión todas las luces del pórtico y el interior están en su mínimo esplendor lo cual me ayuda a pasar desapercibida.

Recargo el sobre contra la puerta, toco un par de veces para luego esconderme entre los arbustos a esperar que alguien salga por él.

Minutos después la ama de llaves sale por el paquete, busca a la persona que lo haya dejado ahí, pero al no encontrar a nadie se encoje de hombros y vuelve al interior de la casa.

Al asegurarme que ya no hay nadie cerca salgo de mi escondite y me dirijo inmediatamente a mi casa.

Cuando llego me voy a dar una ducha y me visto con una simple bata para dormir, posteriormente me preparo una taza de café mientras me siento en la sala de estar frente al computador y enlazo el sistema de vídeo de los Mellark.

Activo las cámaras que están en el estudio de Snow, justo a tiempo para ver como abre el sobre y comienza a revisar su contenido.

Después de ver ambos vídeos y estudiar minuciosamente el estudio de ADN que comprueba que Primrose no es su hija, su rostro se transforma en una mueca de incredulidad y coraje, se levanta hecho una furia y sale del estudio dando un portazo.

Yo no puedo evitar sonreír mientras tomo un poco de mi café al ver la escena.

Cuando estoy por cerrar la portátil me detiene el escuchar los gritos de Snow.

 _-¡¿Cuándo Pensabas decírmelo?!-_ ambos aparecen en la pantalla, él la jala del codo para después aventarla contra el escritorio.

 _-¡¿De qué Diablos estás hablando?!-_ pregunta tratando de recobrar la compostura.

- _No te hagas la inocente maldita Zorra, suficiente tuve con saber que me estuviste engañando, pero esto-_ le avienta el papel con el estudio de ADN.

En el rostro de ella se pueden ver diferentes sentimientos, comenzando con la sorpresa hasta el miedo.

- _Me estuviste viendo la cara de idiota todos estos años, 18 para ser exactos, yo siempre creí que ella era mi hija, la que querido y malcriado todos estos años creyendo que era mi propia sangre pero ahora me vengo enterando que ella fue producto de tu aventura con aquel hijo de puta, tienes suerte de que ya esté muerto porque si no ya lo hubiera matado en este preciso instante y hubiera hecho que tu fueras testigo de ello para que te arrepintieras y sufrieras por todo lo que hiciste-_

- _Pero ya lo hiciste maldito cobarde, hace 10 años-_ Dice ella furiosa.

- _Eso no es cierto querida, mis manos están limpias, puesto que yo no hice nada más que patrocinar la causa y no tienes forma de demostrarlo, y si es así te recuerdo que si me hundo tú te hundirás conmigo-_ Dice Snow apretando fuertemente el codo de su esposa.

Ella abre la boca con la intención de decir algo al respecto pero parece meditarlo y se arrepiente de ello, manteniéndose callada.

- _Eso es, callada te ves más guapa-_ Dice él acariciando la barbilla de Coin.

Ella enojada se aparta de su agarre y dice.

 _-Prométeme que ni Peeta ni Prim, especialmente ella, se enterarán de esto-_ Dice ella sin apartar la vista del suelo.

 _-Te lo prometo, no quiero que se den cuenta de la clase de persona que eres por mi culpa, quiero que lo hagan por su cuenta para que te duela más su desprecio-_ Dice este sirviéndose un vaso de licor.

Yo no puedo evitar reír ante sus últimos comentarios puesto que las cosas no van a salir tal y como esperar, puesto que antes de dejar en sobre con los Mellark envié de manera anónima una copia de la información a todos los medios de comunicación del país y para estos momentos ya debe estar por todo internet.

Ella está por lanzarle un cuadro cuando la puerta de estudio es abierta por Prim quien grita.

 _-¡¿Es Cierto Todo Esto?!_ \- muestra su portátil con una nota de los periódicos a los que le envíe la información.

En su rostro se ve el dolor al enterarse de esa noticia y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello.

Incapaz de seguir viendo la escena cierro la portátil y me voy a mi habitación.

\/\/\/

Llevo un par de horas intentando dormir, pero es imposible gracias al sentimiento de culpabilidad al recordar la cara de Prim cuando se enteró de que toda su vida ha sido una farsa.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que mi esfuerzo por dormir es en vano, compruebo la hora y me doy cuenta de que son las 5:00 a.m. por lo cual decido ir a correr a la orilla del mar para despejarme un poco.

Después de correr unos metros encuentro una figura encorvada sobre la arena e inmediatamente me acerco para ver de quien se trata.

Es Prim, está llorando y a juzgar por su aspecto lleva varias horas aquí tirada.

-¿Prim?- pregunto cuando me agacho para quedar a su altura, levanta la vista pero no dice nada al respecto solo se aferra a mi cuerpo- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?, anda vamos a llevarte a tu casa tu familia debe de estar preocupada- digo mientras la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-No Katniss, no me obligues a volver a esa casa llena de mentiras, llévame a donde sea menos a ese horrible lugar- dice al borde de la histeria al escuchar que la voy a llevar a su casa, por lo cual no me queda más remedio que llevarla a la mía.

Al llegar a mi casa la obligo a darse un baño para que se quite toda la arena del cuerpo y se tranquilice un poco, le presto un poco de ropa y ambas nos sentamos en la sala de estar.

-Ya veo que Peeta no quiso desaprovechar el tiempo- dice con la mirada fija en mi anillo de compromiso.

-Sí, me lo pidió hace dos noches, lamento si no te lo habíamos dicho pero queríamos esperar el momento indicado para decírselo a tu familia- digo mientras oculto el anillo con mi mano ya que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de estar comprometida.

-No tienen por qué hacerlo, al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que se ocultan secretos en la familia- murmura.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Pregunto, aunque ya se el porqué de su actitud.

-¿No te has enterado verdad?- pregunta sarcástica, pero a ver mi expresión su voz cambia de tono- Anoche me enteré que mi papá no es mi padre de sangre, sino Haymitch Abernathy, con quien mi madre engaño a mi padre un tiempo y después este terminó traicionándolos robándoles su dinero, además me enteré de que mi madre desea que yo nunca hubiera nacido ya que constantemente le recuerdo de su error del pasado.

Me enteré de todo esto no gracias a ellos, sino de una maldita página de chismes de internet y cuando les pedí que me lo desmintieran no pudieron hacerlo, al contrario no hicieron nada más que confirmarlo.

Sentía que me asfixiaba estando ahí dentro de esa casa, en donde todo en mi vida ha sido una mentira, corrí sin dirección alguna hasta que me caí en la arena gracias al cansancio emocional que sentía en esos momentos, no sé cuántas horas pase ahí tirada, ni siquiera sé qué hora era cuando salí de mi casa.

El resto ya lo sabes- explica con la mirada perdida.

-No Prim yo no sabía nada de la noticia, no he entrado a internet desde ayer en la tarde, pero no puedo evitar sorprenderme ante lo que me acabas de decir, no puedo creer que tu madre haya engañado a tu padre, además ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decirte la verdad, es que mira de la manera que te viniste enterando.

Si quieres estar alejada un rato de casa de tus padres, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, al fin y al cabo ya somos familia- digo esto último con un nudo en la garganta al ocultarle la verdad.

-Gracias Katniss, siempre quise una hermana- dice abrazándome y yo tengo que reprimir mi impulso de gritarle que Sí soy su hermana.

Minutos después el sueño comienza a cobrarle factura y se queda dormida en el sofá.

 _\/\/\_

Han pasado unas horas desde que Prim está dormida en mi sofá, la pobre a veces dice cosas entre sueños, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por su sufrimiento.

De Pronto mí celular comienza a sonar, compruebo el número, se trata de Peeta.

-Hola, Peeta es un gusto escuchar tu voz-

-Katniss, Buenos Días, ¿Cómo Amaneciste?- dice apresuradamente.

-Bien Gracias, ¿Qué sucede?, te escuchas agitado- pregunto curiosa.

-Nada importante, problemas familiares, pero lo que pasa es que no encontramos a Prim por ningún lado, ahorita estoy buscándola en todos los hoteles de la isla, pero en ninguno hay registro de ella- dice preocupado.

-Ya no tienes por qué buscarla, aquí está dormida en mi sofá, la encontré en la mañana llorando a la orilla del mar, pero ya se tranquilizó y se encuentra mejor en estos momentos- escucho suelta un suspiro aliviado antes de decir.

-Gracias al cielo, muchas gracias por haberla encontrado, enserio, ahora voy para tu casa- dice más calmado y finaliza la llamada.

Cuando llega a la casa no duda ni un segundo en saludarme dándome un cálido beso en los labios, el cual gustosa le correspondo.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta cuando rompemos el beso debido a la falta de aire.

-En la sala de estar- digo haciéndome a un lado.

-¿Ya te lo contó, verdad?- pregunta cuando nos sentamos en la pequeña barra de la cocina.

-Sí, me lo contó todo antes de quedarse dormida- respondo sirviéndole un vaso de té frío.

-Enserio no puedo creer que mi madre nos haya ocultado un secreto como ese a todos, puesto que según lo que me contó mi padre él tampoco sabía nada hasta ayer en la noche que le llegó de manera anónima toda la información, pero luego de ver esos vídeos en donde aquel hombre confirmaba la verdad y otro en que mi madre cuenta que ojala y Prim no hubiera nacido, leer el estudio, no me quedó duda de que todo era verdad.

Para cuando quisimos hablar con Prim para tranquilizarla y explicarle todo ella ya se había escapado por la ventana de su habitación, estuvimos buscándola por todos lados, hasta que apenas amaneció la casa se llenó de reporteros tratando de confirmar la información que recibieron, no me quedó más remedio que escabullirme de todos ellos y salir a buscar a mi hermana puesto que lo que menos quería era que comenzara a ser acosada por los reporteros- dice esto último preocupado.

-Pues como le dije a ella, las puertas de mi casa están siempre abiertas para ustedes dos, si quieren quedarse aquí hasta que todo el escandalo se enfríe no tengo ningún problema con ello- le digo despreocupada.

-Gracias enserio no sabes no infinitamente agradecido que estoy contigo, no sé qué fue lo que hice para merecer a alguien como tú- dice abrazándole.

\/\/\/

Es necesaria una semana para que el escándalo de los Mellark se enfríe por completo, además de una entrevista con Coin quien explica su versión de los hechos y aclara todas y cada una de las dudas de la prensa.

También muy a desacuerdo mío, Peeta y yo decidimos hacer público nuestro compromiso.

Lo cual ayuda a que la atención de los medios sea desviada hasta nosotros, dejando a Prim en paz por primera vez en días.

Lo único bueno de revelar dicha noticia fue ver la cara de ira de Coin a enterarse que en un futuro seré la esposa de su hijo.

 **\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ya vieron Katniss poco a poco se va dando cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos, ¿Creen que eso la hará cambiar de planes?.**

 **No olviden Comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	16. Fuego Y Hielo

_**"Dicen que lo mejor para ocultar una gran mentira es rodearla de numerosas mentiras pequeñas."**_

 _ **Kobo Abe.**_

-Quisiera primero tomar una foto de los futuros esposos- dice el fotógrafo.

Estoy en la mansión de los Mellark para las entrevistas y la sesión fotográfica que fue programada para el día de hoy por los editores de la revista Vanity Fair, quienes desde que mi compromiso con Peeta fue revelado ante los medios de comunicación han estado solicitándola y más sabiendo que para el día de mañana Coin organizó una fiesta para celebrar el final del verano en Los Hamptons y de paso el compromiso de su hijo, esto último no muy a gusto con la idea de que yo sea la persona con la que se va a casar Peeta.

Enserio odio las sesiones fotográficas no por el hecho de que no me gusta que me tomen fotos, sino por el hecho de que me estén dando órdenes, pero debido a mi estilo de vida no hay forma de evitarlo.

Me coloco frente la cámara y siento como Peeta se coloca detrás mío mientras toma mi mano izquierda y la entrelaza con la mía dejando a la vista el anillo de compromiso.

-Me gusta cómo se escucha "Futuros Esposos", pero me gusta más como se escuchará "esposos"- murmura en mi oído.

-Aún Falta un año para eso- digo entre dientes manteniendo la sonrisa en mi rostro para no arruinar la foto.

-Lo sé, y me hubiera gustado que fuera lo antes posible- dice colocándose a un lado mío y yo me volteo para quedar frente a frente a órdenes del fotógrafo.

-Yo No puse la fecha- respondo inmediatamente.

-Yo Tampoco, pero creo que ya sabes que fijaron esa fecha para estar casado un fin de semana antes de tomar mi puesto en la empresa de mi padre- dice rodando los ojos.

-Algo Así me imaginé- digo negando con la cabeza.

El fotógrafo nos lanza una mirada asesina para que dejemos de hablar, me dan ganas de reírme de su expresión pero para no ser grosera oculto mi rostro sobre el pecho de Peeta, pose que al parecer le gusta al fotógrafo ya que nos deja de mirar con su mueca de ira y sigue con su trabajo.

-Ahora unas cuantas fotos de toda la familia reunida- Coin y Snow se acercan a dónde estamos y toman su lugar para la foto -. Dije que toda la familia, creo que les falta una persona-

Es cierto falta Prim, estoy por decir algo al respecto cuando soy interrumpida por Peeta.

-¿No quiso Bajar?- pregunta con cierto tono de decepción en su voz.

-No, estuvimos tocando por media hora a su puerta pero lo único que conseguimos fue que nos gritara que nos fuéramos y arrojara varias cosas contra la puerta- dice Coin.

-Fue lo mismo que ocurrió cuando fui yo más temprano- responde Peeta.

Tomo su mano y le doy un ligero apretón mientras digo.

-Entonces no pasará nada si yo voy a intentarlo, tal vez y logro que mínimo me abra la puerta-

-Gracias- dice dándome un ligero beso en la boca.

Voy a la habitación de Prim y toco ligeramente la puerta, lo hago un par de veces más y digo.

-Prim soy yo Katniss, ¿Puedo Pasar?- no recibo respuesta alguna, solo escucho el sonido de sus pasos seguido del sonido del cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose.

Entro lentamente a la habitación esperando a que arroje algo o grite, tal y como me habían dicho que estaba haciéndolo, pero no es así.

Se encuentra sentada en su cama con su computadora, varias fotos, noticias y libros sobre mi padre o debería decir nuestro padre.

Me siento en la orilla de la cama mientras ella dice.

-¿Tengo que bajar, verdad?- a juzgar por su tono de voz no quiere hacerlo.

-Lamentablemente sí- respondo.

-No sé porque tengo que hacerlo, si se supone que no soy miembro legítimo de la familia, solo soy el resultado de la infidelidad de mi madre con un hombre que no era su esposo y tampoco estoy de humor para fingir frente a la cámara como si nada hubiera pasado- dice irritada.

-En Parte es cierto lo que acabas de decir, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ellos siempre han sido tu familia durante toda tu vida, y si no quieras hacerlo por tus papás, hazlo por tu hermano, este es un momento muy importante para él, créeme cuando te digo que se encuentra decaído por el hecho que no estés junto a él en estos momentos.

Además déjame decirte un secreto, yo tampoco estoy a favor de todas esas fotos que nos van a tomar, es más odio que me tomen fotos.

Pero no nos queda más remedio que bajar a que los tomen las fotos y rezar para que todo esto termine pronto- digo apretando ligeramente su hombro y ella ríe ante mi último comentario.

-Gracias Katniss, enserio eres como la hermana que nunca tuve- dice abrazándome.

-No Hay de que- respondo en un susurro.

Rompe el abrazo y se va a poner un vestido de color blanco ya que ese es el color que todos debemos de vestir en las fotos.

Mientras me dedico a observar todo lo que hay en la cama de Prim, todos son los mismos artículos y fotos que he estudiado una y otra vez, pero hay una foto que llama mi atención puesto que nunca la había visto.

Es una foto de mi padre sentado en una de las bancas de la cárcel, tiene uno de los diarios, pero lo que llama más mi atención es la fecha escrita detrás.

Fue tomada el mismo día en que "Murió" tal vez un par de horas, minutos o segundos antes de ser asesinado, quien sabe. Pero lo que capta más mi atención que la fecha es el diario que tiene en sus manos.

Un diario del cual no sabía su existencia, puesto que en todos los que hay en la caja, ninguno coincide con la fecha de la foto.

Escucho como Prim viene de vuelta a la habitación por lo cual le Saco una foto con mi celular para poder analizarla después.

-Mi Madre me la dio hace unos días, dice que él no era el hombre que los medios han dicho en los últimos años- dice cuando ve la foto entre mis manos.

Le doy la foto, incapaz de creer que Coin haya defendido a mi padre.

Luego ambas decidimos que lo mejor es bajar ya que lo que queremos es acabar ya pronto con todo esto.

Después de la sesión me despido de todos y me retiro inmediatamente a mi casa.

\/\/\

Una vez impresa la foto la analizo completamente, no hay nada que pueda ayudarme a comprobar que mi padre no murió por accidente, si no que fue asesinado, pero no hay nada.

Lo que sigue dejándome duda es el diario que tiene mi padre entre sus manos.

Voy por la caja y reviso todos y cada uno de los diarios para comprobar mis dudas.

Y así es.

Ninguno de los diarios tiene esa fecha, el último fue escrito un par de meses antes de su muerte.

Ya sé dónde puede estar el diario faltante, por lo cual tomo las llaves de mi auto y voy por él.

\/\/\/

-¡¿Dónde Diablos está?!- le grito a Finnick en cuanto entro a su casa y le tiendo la foto de mi padre.

-¿Ahora que mosco te picó?- pregunta molesto.

-Mira Odair no estoy de humor y dime dónde está- pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-

-Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando, si necesitas algo para refrescarte la memoria, mira la puta foto que te acabo de dar- digo señalándole el papel.

Hace a regañadientes lo que le digo, su expresión cambia por una de incredulidad mientras dice.

-No sé de lo que hablas- a juzgar por su tono de voz sé que me está ocultando algo por lo que digo.

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir, ¿Dónde está el maldito diario?- digo con tono mordaz.

-Ya te dije que no lo tengo- sigue mintiendo.

Me acerco a él y cuando menos se lo espera lo acorralo contra la pared, colocando mi antebrazo en su cuello.

-Mira Odair, no me quieres ver verdaderamente enojada, esto no es nada, así que si quieres seguir con tu linda cara intacta lo más conveniente será que me digas dónde está el último diario de mi padre, ¿Lo harás?- asiente, por lo cual decido soltarlo.

Apenas lo hago toma aire con la respiración entrecortada, me lanza una mirada asesina y desaparece de la habitación para regresar unos minutos después con el diario entre sus manos.

Está por dármelo cuando dice.

-Katniss, este diario no te lo había dado porque tu padre ya no era él cuando escribió este último, escribía puras incoherencias, estaba histérico, puedo decir que hasta loco, por eso no te lo di porque no quería que tuvieras otro concepto de él, no tenía otro motivo, así que lo siento mucho no quería molestarte- tomo el diario y digo.

-Gracias, yo lamento mi reacción pero es que en los últimos días he tenido mucha presión al enterarme de lo de mi padre, me sentí traicionada, y ver que ocultaste uno de los diarios que mi padre me dejó fue lo que hizo que toda mi ira saliera a flote, así que creo que por el bien de ambos lo mejor será ya no ocultarnos nada- digo aferrándome al cuaderno.

-Creo que sí, y también recuérdame nunca más hacerte enojar, porque enserio mujer a pesar de tu tamaño eres más letal que un asesino serial- dice en broma mientras se toca el cuello adolorido, y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.

\/\/\/

 _"Katniss hoy se cumplen 6 años desde que fui encerrado en este lugar. 6 años desde que cometí el peor error de mi vida, confiar en las personas equivocadas. 6 años desde que fuimos apartados el uno del otro."_

No dice nada más, en el resto de las hojas son frases sin sentido, hasta que llego a la última página en la que escribió.

 _"Sé que no estoy aquí porque haya hecho algo malo. Sé que estoy aquí por haber sido un idiota confiando en sus "amigos". Sé que todo lo que querían era deshacerse de mí, y lo lograron, pero no descansarán hasta que esté muerto. Sé que le han pagado a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio. Sé que es el hombre del cabello blanco, ese hombre que solo se encuentra a unos metros de mí._

 _Me está observando, cree que no me he dado cuenta de ello, mete lentamente la mano en su bolsillo está sacando un cuchillo, da unos pasos con la mirada fija en mí. Se aproxima..."_

La frase queda inconclusa con una línea que atraviesa toda la hoja y unas manchas de sangre en ella.

Dejando en claro que esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

\/\/\/

-Fuego y Hielo, tema perfecto para la chica En Llamas- dice Finnick en tono divertido mientras se acerca a donde estoy con dos copas de champaña en sus manos y me tiende una.

-Lo sé, si tan solo lo supieran- respondo dando un sorbo a mí copa.

-¿Y Tu Prometido?, no se supone que toda esta fiesta es en honor de todos ustedes-

-Por Ahí debe de andar, fui yo la que se alejó de su lado, no creo poder estar repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas mentiras, cada que me presentan a alguien nuevo cuando mi cabeza está ocupada en otros asuntos- digo seria.

-¿Leíste El Diario, Verdad?- asiento- te dije que tu padre estaba histérico, no había nada importante en ese diario-

-Sí había algo- digo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-

-Me dio una pista de quien lo asesinó, un hombre de cabello blanco- le muestro la foto en mi celular.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esta foto?-

-Ese hombre que está detrás de mi padre es su asesino- le señalo al hombre con el cabello blanco que era guardia de seguridad.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-

-¿Tu qué crees?- digo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras me alejo de él.

\/\/\/

El resto de la velada me la paso al lado de Peeta, tomándonos fotos, conociendo personas, bromeando con él y compartiendo uno que otro beso.

-Pasa la noche en mi casa, por favor- murmura Peeta en mi oído.

-Claro, pero necesito algo en mi casa primero- digo volteándolo a ver mientras entrelazo mis manos detrás de su nuca.

-No te vayas a tardar- dice besándome.

Cuando llego a mi casa y abro la puerta me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de los muebles de la sala de estar fueron movidos de su lugar e incluso volteados.

Eso hace que instintivamente vaya al lugar donde guardo la caja y cuando muevo la trampilla veo que ya no está en su lugar, solo una nota que dice.

 _"Catnip"_

No puede ser, creí haber cortado todos mis vínculos con él, arrugo la nota en mi mano y comienzo a buscar una pista que me diga en donde se encuentra ese desgraciado.

La puerta que da a la playa se encuentra abierta, por lo que me dirijo a esa dirección, hasta que lo veo a la orilla de la playa y digo.

-Gale-

-Hola Catnip, ¿Me Extrañaste?-  
 **\/\/\/\/\**

 **Hola Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya vemos que las cosas cada vez se están poniendo más interesantes.**

 **No Olviden Comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	17. Fantasmas Del Pasado

_**"No es necesario destruir el pasado, se ha ido; en cualquier momento, puede volver a aparecer, parecer ser y ser presente."**_

 _ **John Cage.**_

 _"-Gale-_

 _-Hola Catnip, ¿Me Extrañaste?-"_

 _ **Flashback.**_

 **"** Hacía un año desde que había salido de la prisión y me había mudado a Japón para comenzar a trabajar con mis planes de venganza.

Me había mudado hasta ese lugar para ser entrenada por Cinna el mejor maestro en el arte de la venganza.

Durante los primero meses yo era su única alumna hasta que llegó un joven un par de años mayor que yo, buscando venganza por la muerte de su familia, el nombre de ese joven era Gale Hawthorne.

Al principio no éramos más que un par de desconocidos, pero debido al hecho que convivíamos todo el día todos los días, terminamos enamorándonos el uno del otro.

Él fue mi primer todo, Primer Novio, Primer Beso, Primera Cita.

Me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma.

Nuestro plan era que ambos dejáramos de lado nuestros planes de venganza, nos escapáramos de ese lugar y nos fuéramos a vivir a Londres, estaba segura que él me amaba.

O eso creía yo.

Estábamos a punto de terminar el laberinto que rodeaba el lugar en donde estábamos a punto de dar la última puerta cuando un grupo de perros acorralo impidiéndonos avanzar o retroceder.

-Levántame- dije viendo la pared detrás de nosotros.

Él inmediatamente me ayudó a subir, pero cuando estuve del otro lado encontré a Cinna esperándome molesto.

-Te Recuerdo que aún te faltan unos meses para terminar con tu entrenamiento-

Sentí mi rostro palidecer, mientras esperaba que Gale si se hubiera salvado, cuando de pronto una puerta detrás de mí se abrió por la cual él apareció.

-Gale, con esto damos por concluida tu preparación, pasaste la prueba final- dijo Cinna.

Solamente Voltee a ver a Gale buscando explicación alguna, pero al ver que era incapaz de verme a los ojos comprendí cuál era su prueba Final.

Engañarme para hacer lo que él dijera y como una estúpida me creí todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Me di la media vuelta para irme a mi habitación cuando estaba por llegar escuché como gritó.

-¡Catnip!- ese ridículo apodo que me dio hizo que todos los recuerdos sobre nosotros volvieran a mi memoria haciendo que mi odio aumentara.

Solamente le dirigí una mirada de odio, la última que le dirigiría, ya que no me despedí de él, y nunca más esperaba volverlo a ver.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, para descubrir que a la mañana siguiente él ya se había ido, y yo me dediqué a olvidarlo y enfocarme a mi entrenamiento."

 _ **Fin Del Flashback.**_

-Eres un maldito hijo de Puta- digo dándole una cachetada, la que debí haberle dado años atrás.

-Veo que sigues la misma rencorosa de siempre- dice colocando su mano sobre su mejilla, justo donde le di el golpe.

-¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?- digo molesta.

-Nada, solo quería comprobar si la noticia de que te ibas a casar era cierta- dice.

-Pues ya ves que es cierta, así que ya dame mi caja y vete a la mierda- digo cortante.

-¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí y todo lo que vivimos?, y todo porque te vas a convertir en una niña mimada de Los Hamptons- dice sarcástico.

-Me Olvidé de ti desde el momento en el que me enteré que mentiste y me utilizaste- contesto.

-¿Y Acaso no es lo que estás haciendo con ese pobre iluso que quiere casarse contigo?- pregunta a la defensiva.

No contesto, tiene razón, sabe cuál es mi plan puesto que ambos pensamos igual, es cierto, a pesar de que siento algo por Peeta, no dejo mis planes de venganza de lado.

-Gané- dice presumido mientras da media vuelta y camina en dirección del mar, con la caja en sus manos.

Aprovecho esto para lanzarme contra él y poder recuperar mi caja, pero es en vano ya que apenas llego a su altura él me toma del brazo y hace que caiga de espaldas contra la arena.

-Tu siempre tan predecible Catnip, anda vamos a ti casa a beber algo- dice Tratándome de ayudar para que me ponga de pie.

No hago ademán de querer recibir su ayuda o siquiera levantarme por lo que una sonrisa socarrona se dibuja en su rostro mientras me carga sobre su hombro y se dirige a mi casa.

-Vete a la mierda Gale, eres un maldito hijo de puta, suéltame- digo golpeándolo fuertemente con mis puños pero ni se inmuta.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa y estamos en la sala de estar dice.

-Si vuelves a decirme que me vaya a la mierda, que soy un hijo de puta, o intentes golpearme, despídete de tu preciada caja- me deposita en el suelo y no me queda más opción que dirigirle una mirada asesina.

-Buena Chica- dice mientras se dirige a la cocina por una botella de vino y un par de copas.

En ningún momento suelta la caja.

Me tiende una copa la cual tomo de mala gana y dice.

-Anda di algo- me motiva.

-¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?- abre los ojos sorprendido ante mis palabras por lo cual agrego- dijiste que nada de mandarte a la mierda pero no dijiste que no podía preguntarte que mierdas haces aquí- digo dando un sorbo a mi copa feliz de por fin haberle ganado en su sucio jueguito.

-Ya te lo dije-

-Eso no es cierto, hace más de 3 años que decidí perder cualquier contacto contigo y tú tampoco hiciste demasiado intento por querer comunicarte conmigo- digo a la defensiva.

-Eso es cierto, pero tu mejor que nadie debes comprender que lo hice porque necesitaba comenzar con mis planes lo antes posible, pero sé que fui un idiota al aceptar esa prueba por parte de Cinna, pero era la única opción que tenía para terminar antes mi entrenamiento.

Tampoco hice intento de comunicarme contigo porque después de ver el dolor y odio en tus ojos aquella noche supe que todo entre nosotros se había ido a la mierda.

Cuando terminé con todo volví con Cinna para ver si aún estabas ahí, pero como era de esperarse tú ya te habías ido mucho tiempo atrás.

No fue hasta hace unos meses, a principios del verano para ser exacto, vi esa nota tuya en la que hablaban de lo exitosa que te habías vuelto en los últimos años, creí que dejaste todo de lado y habías comenzado a vivir la vida que tu padre quería que tuvieras.

Pero semanas después salió otro artículo tuyo en el que decía que te habías mudado a Los Hamptons, y habías asistido a la dichosa subasta de los Mellark y habías sido la vencedora de la noche llevándote el cuadro más caro de toda la subasta.

En ese momento supe que tus planes de venganza apenas iban comenzando.

Luego fui leyendo todas y cada una de las notas que aparecían sobre ti, poco a poco estas iban hablando cada vez más de tu relación con el hijo de los Mellark, en las primeras fotos tu mirada era la misma que le lanzas a todos los que no te importan en absoluto, pero en estas últimas y en especial esa en la que anuncian su compromiso tenías aquella mirada que solo he visto en tu rostro una vez.

Esa mirada que me dirigías cuando eras una niña de 18 años que apenas comenzaba a conocer sobre el mundo.

Si te soy sincero al principio sentí celos al saber que por fin habías superado lo nuestro, pero luego recordé que fue mi culpa el que terminó aquello de la peor forma posible, y me sentí feliz por ti.

Y es por ello que te vengo a pedir que dejes todos tus planes de venganza de lado por el bien de todos y aprendas a perdonar y puedas vivir feliz.

Porque mírame una vez estuve enamorado y por mi sed de venganza la aparté de mi lado y ahora tengo que soportar como es feliz al lado de otro hombre que no soy yo- Dice serio por primera vez en la noche.

-Enserio, ¿Qué haces aquí?- digo esquivando el tema de los sentimientos.

-No has cambiando en absoluto, ya no te voy a molestar con el tema de las consecuencias de tus actos, tú sabrás lo que haces, y a lo que vine fue porque Cinna me envió-

Si Cinna lo envió, significa que estoy en problemas.

Al parecer mi expresión demostró mis sentimientos ya que Gale dice.

-Exacto Cinna no está muy contento que digamos, él no está a favor de que te vayas a casar y mucho menos que sientas algo por ese iluso, recuerda lo que nos decía cada vez que nos entrenaba, Nunca Involucres Tus Sentimientos...

-En tu viaje por la venganza, porque si no, no solo tu enemigo saldrá herido, tú también lo harás.  
Y un corazón roto es una herida muy dolorosa y difícil de sanar- concluyo.

-Veo que aún lo recuerdas.  
Y por eso mismo me envió para que viniera a recordarte tu pasado y recordarte ese odio al amor que tenías varios años atrás, pero ya vi que hacer eso está mal, porque aunque te lo niegues a ti misma sientes algo por Mellark, y sería muy cruel de mi parte interponerme en ello y termines odiándome aún más, así que voy a permanecer aquí por un tiempo para engañar a Cinna, pero cuando se enteré terminará matándonos a ambos- dice esto último en broma.

Sacándome por primera vez desde que lo vi una sonrisa sincera.

-Entonces, ¿Sin rencores?- dice abriendo sus brazos esperando un abrazo.

-Sin rencores- digo abrazándolo.

De pronto mi celular vibra y rompo el abrazo para ver de qué se trata.

Es un mensaje de Peeta, preguntándome que cuanto tiempo me falta para ir a su casa.

Rompo el abrazo con Gale para luego subir a cambiarme, cuando vuelvo a hacerlo me tiende la caja mientras dice.

-Ten aquí está tu caja, lamento si te Asusté al quitártela pero fue el único modo que se me ocurrió para llamar tú atención- solo asiento y escondo la caja en su lugar.

Cuando me levanto y me doy media vuelta, encuentro su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y cuando menos me lo espero me da un ligero beso en la boca.

Es un beso simple, de esos que no significan nada en absoluto.

-Tenía que hacerlo, solo una última vez- dice y yo solo asiento separándome de él.

-Me tengo que ir, hay varias habitaciones de huéspedes en la planta de arriba, si quieres quedarte y si no, solo asegúrate de cerrar bien todo y que nadie te vea salir- digo antes de irme ya que lo último que quiero en estos momentos es armar un escándalo.

\/\/\/

Cuando llego a la mansión de lo Mellark tomo el camino que da a la piscina para dirigirme a la pequeña casa que se encuentra a un lado, la cual Peeta utiliza como habitación, lo cual agradezco infinitamente ya que cada que vengo no tengo que lidiar con sus padres.

Toco un par de veces antes de que Peeta me abra la puerta e inmediatamente me obligue a entrar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dice mientras me abraza por la cintura para quedar frente a frente.

-Porque estaba preparando tu regalo- digo lo cual no es mentira y omitiendo lo ocurrido hace una hora.

-¿Y qué clase de regalo estamos hablando?- dice besándome.

-Está debajo del saco- le digo mientras desabrocho su camisa.

Él no tarda en quitarme el saco para dejar al descubierto el juego de lencería rojo que me puse antes de venir hasta acá.

Pero duro muy poco con él puesto ya que poco a poco nuestras ropas desaparecen y terminamos haciendo el amor.

-Te amo- dice en mi oído cuando ambos estamos recostados, exhaustos, en su cama.

-Yo también te amo- murmuro por lo bajo segura de que no me escuchó debido a que está dormido y sintiéndome culpable por ello.

 **\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ya vieron Katniss tiene una vista de lo que podrá ocurrirle en un futuro con Peeta, ¿Creen que vaya a hacerle lo que Gale le hizo a ella?**

 **P.D. Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, pero no estoy lo escribí desde el celular y no estoy acostumbrada.**

 **No Olviden Comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	18. Legado

" _ **Quien busca justicia con demasiado empeño y dedicación, en realidad no busca justicia sino venganza."**_

 **Sándor Márai.**

-Katniss, preciosa, despierta- escucho a Peeta murmurar a mi oído.

Lo único que hago es removerme en mi lugar, y murmurar.

-No- cubro mi cabeza con una almohada.

-Kat, tienes que despertarte ya- vuelve a decir, no digo nada esperando que me deje dormir en paz, puesto que es la primera vez en años que no me despierto a las seis de la mañana y todo gracias a que a esa hora fue a la que terminé durmiéndome.

-Entonces será del modo difícil- le escucho decir.

Siento como sus manos comienzan a acariciar mis piernas, pero eso no es suficiente para hacerme despertar por completo, lo que lo hace son sus caricias en mi intimidad, cuando estoy al borde del clímax sus caricias paran por completo, haciendo que me siente de golpe y le diga.

-Hey, si comienzas algo tienes que terminarlo- digo enojada mientras me quito el cabello del rostro.

-Te pedí que te levantaras por las buenas, pero no me diste más opción que levantarte por las malas- dice a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Está a punto de darme un beso cuando me alejo de él lanzándole mirándolo enojada.

-Me las vas a pagar Mellark- digo enojada, haciendo que ría mientras niega con la cabeza- vamos a ver si vas a seguir riendo igual cuando lo haga, además ¿por qué tanta urgencia por levantarme?-

-Pues digamos que mis padres tienen visita para comer y quieren que esté presente- dice.

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo?-

-Que quiero que tú también vayas- dice como obviando la situación.

-Sí iría, pero hay algo que te está fallando, digamos que la única ropa que traía anoche eran el saco y la lencería, y déjame recordarte que Rompiste mis bragas, dejándome solo el saco y mi sostén para vestirme esta mañana, y creo que no sería muy decente que me presentara frente a toda tu familia sin llevar bragas mientras solo visto un sostén y un saco- le explico, deseando que eso sea excusa ya que lo que menos quiero es Comer con sus padres.

-Eso ya lo resolví- dice tendiéndome una bolsa con un vestido, ropa interior y maquillaje, todo nuevo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?, porque no creo que lo tuvieras por ahí guardado- digo sacando y observando el contenido de la bolsa.

-Annie se ofreció a traértelo, dijo algo así de conocer tus gustos o algo así- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces creo que lo mejor será que vaya a darme una ducha- digo mientras tomo la bolsa y me levanto de la cama, dejando que la sábana que me cubría caiga al piso dejándome completamente desnuda.

Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, por lo cual le hago una seña para que me siga dándole a entender que quiero que se duche conmigo y él inmediatamente me sigue.

Cuando estoy frente a la puerta del baño me volteo para besarlo, cuando siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo me separo repentinamente de él y entro al baño, antes de cerrar la puerta digo.

-Te dije que me las ibas a pagar Mellark- le guiño un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta dejándolo confundido y frustrado a mitad del pasillo.

Después de una hora ambos estamos listos para ir a comer, pero antes de salir me toma del brazo y hace que quedemos frente a frente.

-¿Sigues enojada?- me pregunta.

-Tal vez- respondo y unos segundos después siento su boca sobre la mía fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

-¿Ahora?- pregunta cuando nos separamos.

Solo niego con la cabeza haciendo que una sonrisa de satisfacción aparezca en su rostro antes de irnos.

Cuando llegamos al comedor ya todos se encuentran presentes.

-Oh, Katniss, ¿Cuándo Llegaste?, no te escuchamos llegar- dice Coin.

-Eso es porque estoy aquí desde anoche- respondo haciendo que sus ojos se abran cómo platos, me dan ganas de reír por su expresión y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar hacerlo.

Está por decir algo, cuando Annie entra a la habitación y dice.

-Alma, el comandante Tread acaba de llegar, está esperándolos en el recibidor- Coin asiente y tanto ella como Snow siguen a Annie al recibidor.

Annie me mira por el rabillo del ojo y aprovecho para agradecerle por la ropa y ella solo me guiña el ojo en señal de aprobación.

Minutos después entra el asesino de mi padre, sí el hombre de cabello blanco, saluda primero a Prim y Peeta para luego dirigirse a mí.

-¿Katherine?- pregunta confundido en un susurro.

Eso hace que un recuerdo llegue a mi mente.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor en la recepción, encontré a un grupo de agentes del FBI arrestando a mi padre mientras decían.

-Haymitch Abernathy, queda arrestado por fraude y lavado de dinero- mi padre no dejaba de forcejar diciendo que todo era un error, mientras lo subían a una patrulla.

-¡Papi!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Antes de lo subieran volteo a mi dirección, y gritó.

-¡Katherine!- Lo cual quería decir que esas personas no sabían nada de nuestra verdadera identidad.

Los agentes me vieron y vinieron hacia mí, yo corrí un par de metros antes de que me atraparan, pero fue en vano ya me uno de ellos me levantó en brazos y me subió a una camioneta completamente distinta a la que llevaban a mi padre.

-Quiero ir con mi papá- le dije al agente que estaba junto a mí en la camioneta.

-Katherine olvídate de tu padre porque nunca más vas a volver a verlo, puesto que yo me encargaré de ello- dijo el agente mientras daba señal al chofer para que nos fuéramos del hotel.

 **Fin Del Flashback.**

En ese entonces no comprendí lo que significaban aquellas palabras, y mucho menos llegué a creer que ese hombre sería su asesino.

Pero lo que más me sorprende es que después de diez años ese hombre siga recordándome a pesar de haber cambiado mi aspecto por completo.

-Creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más, mi nombre es Katniss E. Woods- digo saliendo de mi letargo y tratando de que todo lo que he progresado en los últimos meses se vaya a la mierda.

-Oh, disculpe mi error señorita E. Woods pero es que la confundí con una niña que conocí varios años atrás- dice fingiendo estar apenado observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

-No hay problema, no es el primero que me confunde con alguien más, estoy acostumbrada a ello- digo restándole importancia.

-Pero no creo que la hayan confundido con la hija de un criminal-

-Oh, eso sí es nuevo y más porque según tengo entendido la hija de Haymitch Abernathy era pelirroja y yo soy castaña- digo riendo.

Por suerte ya no dice nada más respecto a mi aspecto lo cual ayuda a que desaparezca un peso de mis hombros, pero aun así no me siento tranquila y me mantengo atenta a lo que digo y hago para ya no levantar más sospechas.

Luego de la comida me retiro a mi casa, por suerte Gale se fue esta mañana a hospedarse a un hotel para evitarme problemas, lo cual agradezco mucho, el resto de la tarde no hago nada más que leer una y otra vez el diario de mi padre para saber algo más de Tread pero no es así.

Ya bien entrada la noche decido llamar a Madge para decirle que se vaya inmediatamente de los Hamptons por si en cualquier momento a Tread se entera de que ella está aquí y comience a interrogarla.

El teléfono timbra unos minutos y no obtengo respuesta alguna, por lo cual marco al hotel para saber si se encuentra ahí.

- _Hotel "Hyatt Place Long Island East End", ¿En qué puedo servirle?-_

-Buenas noches Habla Katniss E. Woods, quisiera pedir información sobre una de sus Huéspedes-

 _-Claro, ¿Quién es?-_

-Katherine Abernathy, quisiera saber si se encuentra en el Hotel-

 _-Lo siento Señorita E. Woods pero la señorita Abernathy no ha llegado en todo el día-_

-Está bien, muchas gracias-

- _No Hay De Que, pase buena noche-_ dice la recepcionista antes de cortar la llamada.

Vuelvo a llamarle a Madge a su celular pero no contesta por lo cual no me queda más remedio que pedirle a Finnick que localice su celular.

También le llamo y no me contesta, por lo cual decido tomar las llaves de mi coche e ir a su casa.

Cuando llego todas las luces se encuentran apagadas por lo cual uso la llave que me dio tiempo atrás para entrar y tomar prestada su computadora y hacer yo el trabajo.

Al ingresar la llave a la cerradura me doy cuenta de que esta está abierta, lo cual se me hace raro ya que nunca deja su casa abierta.

Camino a ciegas hasta que encuentro el interruptor y enciendo las luces para por fin encontrar a Finnick inconsciente atado a una silla.

Rápidamente llego a su lado y me doy cuenta que tiene varios golpes en el rostro, lo cual no le agradará ver cuando se despierte.

Lo desato y el poco a poco va recuperando la conciencia.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto cuando ya está completamente lúcido.

-Digamos que el hombre de cabello blanco vino a hacerme una visita y no de esas en las que te sientas a tomar café- dice mientras se inspecciona las muñecas y hace una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué quería?-

-Saber qué relación había entre tú y Katherine, y cómo hasta hace poco me enteré que son dos personas diferentes no le di la información que quería, lo cual hizo que el hijo de puta se enojara y comenzara a golpearme, creo que su intención era matarme pero sabes que debido a que he convivido contigo mucho tiempo he tenido que aprender a defenderme ante cualquier situación lo cual no le facilitó las cosas y terminara noqueándome goleándome con no sé qué mierdas y eso es lo último que supe de él-

Eso me da una idea del paradero de Madge por lo cual le digo.

-Necesito que me ayudes a localizar a Madge, no me contesta las llamadas y no ha aparecido en todo el día en su hotel, creo que él le hizo algo- digo seria y el inmediatamente asiente para luego ir a tomar su portátil.

-Katniss creo que deberías ver esto- rápidamente llego a su lado y observo la pantalla.

Es un vídeo, solo se ve una pared gris, pero luego la cámara enfoca a un cuerpo encadenado a la pared con el rostro cubierto por una melena roja, sé que se trata de Madge antes de que levante la mirada, tiene el labio partido al igual que su ceja derecha, su nariz sangrando y su ojo izquierdo hinchado.

Luego aparece Tread en la pantalla y dice.

 _-Ya veo que descubrió lo que le hice a su amigo, señorita E. Woods o debería decir Abernathy-_ abro mis ojos como platos al escuchar esto último. - _sí escuchó bien, su amiga me lo contó todo, no a la primera pero después de un par de golpes cantó como un pajarillo-_

 _-Lo siento Katniss-_ escucho a Madge decir.

 _-Voy a ser directo, si no quiere que nada le pase a su amiga la espero en 20 minutos a las afueras de la isla, sola._  
 _Más le vale que haga lo que le digo si no esta será la última imagen que tendrá de su amiga-_ Dice jalando a Madge del pelo haciendo que esta Chille antes de cortar el vídeo.

-Katniss no puedes ir sola, quien sabe que te vaya a hacer ese hijo de puta- dice Finnick.

-Finnick ya escuchaste lo que dijo, si no voy va a matar a Madge, ella es una de las pocas amigas que tengo y no quiero que muera debido a mí, así que no harás que cambie de opinión- digo seria.

-Entonces mínimo dime en que puedo ayudarte- dice.

-Ve al muelle a esperarme- digo antes de irme de su casa.

/\/\/

Cuando llego a las afueras de la isla Tread ya está esperándome.

Bajo de mi auto y lo primero que hace es revisar si no llevo conmigo ninguna arma, al ver que no llevo ninguna me obliga a subirme a la parte trasera de su camioneta y me tiende un pañuelo.

-Inhala- me acerco ligeramente el pañuelo a mi nariz y puedo sentir el fuerte aroma a cloroformo, el cual no tarda en hacer efecto haciéndome caer inconsciente.

/\/\/\/

Cuando despierto estoy encadenada a una pared, no hay nadie más en la habitación más que Madge quien está a un lado mío.

-Lo siento mucho Katniss, yo no quería decir nada, pero los golpes y el dolor- dice llorando.

-Madge no te preocupes soy yo quien lamenta haberte involucrado en todo esto, pero vas a ver que vamos a salir de esta- digo.

-¿Cómo? No hay manera, ya lo intenté- dice.

-Ya verás- digo mientras busco en la muñeca de mi blusa una pequeña aguja, la cual después de varios intentos ya está entre mis manos.

No tardo en abrir las esposas y liberarme, para luego hacer lo mismo con Madge.

-Escóndete-

-No Katniss no me iré sin ti-

-Anda has lo que te digo, ahorita te alcanzo primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes- digo

Se escucha como se abre una puerta y ella inmediatamente se esconde mientras yo me coloco contra la pared simulando que sigo encadenada.

-Veo que su amiga decidió escapar, pero eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos, lo que quiero es terminar mi trabajo- dice.

-¿Y cuál es ese trabajo?- lo reto.

-Pues como ya sabe los Mellark me pagaron para que matara a su padre, pero ese no era mi único trabajo, también debía acabar con Katherine y eso lo iba a hacer justo después de que asesiné a su padre, pero sorpresa, usted salió antes de la prisión y no se supo nada más de su paradero, estuve buscándola por años, hasta que supe que Katherine estaba en Los Hamptons por ello fui a comer a casa de los Mellark, para avisarles de mi hallazgo, pero no esperaba encontrarme a la verdadera Katherine entre ellos y más comprometida con su hijo, por lo cual fui a buscar a la falsa Katherine sabiendo que usted iría por ella, y dicho y hecho aquí está lista para su muerte- dice carca de mi rostro, por lo cual aprovecho para darle un golpe con mi cabeza, haciendo que se desoriente.

Me levanto y él se sorprende al verme liberada, pero no tanto como para no golpearme, iniciando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre los dos.

De pronto logra tomar cuchillo que había en el lugar y lo acerca a mi cuello.

-¿Creías que ibas a liberarte de todo esto?, no cariño, vas a tener el mismo destino que tu padre- dice y siento como comienza ligeramente a cortarme.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver una barra de metal y como puedo la alcanzo para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que me suelte.

Coloco la barra sobre su cuerpo, asfixiándolo.

-Maldito hijo de puta, te mereces morir, gracias a ti pasé toda mi niñez y juventud sola- digo haciendo más fuerza para cortarle la respiración.

-¡Katniss, No!, tu padre no querría que te convertirás en una asesina- escucho a Madge gritar, lo hace que entre en razón.

Quito la barra del cuello de Tread, mientras digo.

-Tal vez le acabo de perdonar la vida, pero si vuelve a meterse en mi camino considérese hombre muerto- lo amenazo.

-Veo que ha cambiado, ya no es esa niña asustada que separé de su padre, admiro su valentía, y también admiro su deseo de venganza, así que si desea encontrar respuestas le recomiendo buscar en la que será su futura casa, ahí se encuentran las pruebas necesarias para exonerar a su padre- dice mientras se sienta y coloca las manos sobre su cuello.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **No Olviden Comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	19. Expiación

_**"En toda vida llega la hora de la expiación, un momento en el que los asuntos pendientes exige que se pague un precio, y nuestras mentiras sin fracciones quedan expuestas al fin."**_

 **Emily Thorne, Revenge.**

 _-Veo que ha cambiado, ya no es esa niña asustada_ que separé de su padre, admiro su valentía, y también admiro su deseo de venganza, así que si desea encontrar respuestas le recomiendo buscar en la que será su futura casa, ahí se encuentran las pruebas necesarias para exonerar a su padre-

-¿A Qué se refiere con las pruebas necesarias para exonerar a mi padre?- pregunto esperando atenta su respuesta.

-Sí, respuestas a todas sus dudas, evidencia suficiente para demostrar que su padre es inocente y pruebas suficientes para enviar a los Mellark a la cárcel, todo está en la mansión, en el cuadro que su padre les obsequió varios años atrás, ese que está a un lado de la oficina de Snow, detrás del óleo están ocultas todas las grabaciones, ¿Qué Irónico no?- dice riendo y saliendo del lugar.

-Ni se te ocurra ir corriendo a ese lugar- dice Madge a mi oído al ver que me quedé en Shock ante lo que me acaba de decir Tread.

Solo niego con la cabeza saliendo del trance y ambas nos apresuramos a salir del lugar.

Por suerte nos encontrábamos en una bodega a unos minutos del muelle en donde nos está esperando Finnick.

En cuanto nos ve a ambas todas maltrechas, nos ayuda a subir a su automóvil.

-¿Y Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunta mientras enciende el motor del automóvil.

-Necesito la caja- digo lo cual es suficiente para que se dirija a mi casa.

Antes de llegar a la casa puedo ver a Peeta tocando insistentemente la puerta mientras trata de ver a través de las ventanas.

-¡Detente!- le digo a Finnick mientras tomo sus manos en el volante.

-¿Pero que diablos te sucede?- dice frenando mientras voltea a verme enojado.

-No Puedo llegar a la casa- le digo tratando de evitar que la luz me de y Peeta voltee y me vea.

-Claro que puedes, es fácil, mira abres la puerta del auto con esa palanquita que esta a un lado de tu brazo y te bajas, para luego caminar los metros que hay de diferencia, ya solo abres la puerta de tu casa y tomas la maldita caja...- me explica como si estuviera retrasada.

-Ya sé, pero no me refiero a eso, si no a que no puedo dejar que Peeta me vea, va a comenzar a hacer preguntas y no voy a poder responderle, en estos momentos no tengo cabeza ni estoy de humor para andar inventando mentiras- respondo cortante.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-pregunta, pero luego entiende a lo que me refiero y dice- Yo no pienso ir por la caja, es tuya, tu ve por ella- dice negando.

-Claro que iras, está debajo de la escaleras, solo quita el cuadro de madera y ahí la vas a encontrar- le digo mientras abro la puerta de su lado y lo empujo fuera del auto.

Me fulmina con la mirada mientras se levanta y al mismo tiempo se sacude la ropa, para luego dirigirse a mi casa.

Tomo su lugar en el auto y me alejo lo más que puedo de la casa esperando a que Peeta no me vea. Finnick no tarda en llegar al pórtico de la casa, veo como Peeta le dice algo pero este niega con la cabeza antes de entrar a la casa.

Peeta voltea a ver a la calle esperando que llegue, pero al ver que no es así, puedo notar como suelta un suspiro derrotado a la vez que niega con la cabeza y saca su celular.

Da un último vistazo a mi casa antes de retirarase a la suya, apenas desaparece de mi vista mi celular comienza a sonar.

Se trata de él por lo cual dejo que siga sonando hasta que corta la llamada, sigue sonando un par de veces más pero en ninguna contesto.

-En realidad te ama- dice Madge después de escuchar el timbre por 10° vez.

-Lo sé- digo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad?-

-Nunca, no soportaría estar con él si sabe la verdad, él es el único con quien puedo ser yo misma, imaginar la vida que hubiera tenido si nada de lo que ocurrió en mi pasado- digo viendola a los ojos a través del retrovisor.

-Porque lo amas- dice y yo aparto la mirada- No te voy a decir lo mismo que de seguro ya te dijo más de una persona, pero lo que sí te voy a decir que a veces el amor no es suficiente para perdonar los errores de una persona- dice apretando ligeramente mi hombro y yo solo cierro los ojos incapaz de verla a los ojos, puesto que lo que acaba de decir es verdad.

Ninguna de las dos decimos palabra alguna, lo único que se escucha en el auto es el insistente timbre del celular, hasta que Finnick regresa con la caja entre sus manos y la arroja a mis piernas.

-Es la última vez que pongo cara a tus problemas y todo porque no tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo- cierra la puerta de golpe y arranca el auto.

Cuando toma el camino principal de la isla le digo.

-Llevame al hotel- no dice nada, solo toma el camino que lleva a la ciudad.

Una hora después la recepcionista del hotel se sorprende al encontrarme unas semanas antes de lo esperado, pero se que su sorpresa es por el aspecto que presento al igual que mis acompañantes pero no dice nada al respecto puesto que soy la huésped que más ganancias genera al hotel.

-¿Puede enviar vendas, alcohol y analgésicos a mi habitación, por favor?- digo mientras siento arder la cortada en mi cuello.

-Claro señorita E. Woods, en unos momentos envío a una de las mucamas a su habitación con lo que me pidió- dice mientras hace una llamada.

Al llegar al Pent House las cosas se encuentran sobre la mesa principal, y cada uno se dedica a limpiar sus heridas.

Cuando estoy segura de que mis heridas ya no se infectarán me doy una ducha rápida, para luego vendarlas y tomar un analgésico el cual inmediatamente surge efecto haciendo que me de sueño e inmediatamente me quede dormida apenas mi cabeza toque la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente Finnick y Madge se habían retirado antes de que me despertara, incluso me atrevo a decir que se fueron mientras dormía.

Sé que ambos están molestos ante mi manera de enfrentar mis problemas, sin importarme las consecuencias hacía mi persona o a los que me rodean, pero sabían a lo que se enfrentaban al acompañarme en mi viaje por la venganza, sabían que todo lo que me dijeran para cambiar sería en vano, sabían que no descansaré hasta obtener mi venganza.

Después de desayunar y encender mi portátil, observo la pantalla de mi celular para comprobar que tengo 57 llamadas pérdidas de Peeta a lo largo de la noche, la última de hace un par de horas, al igual que varios mensajes de voz.

El primero es de cuando se encontraba en el pórtico de mi casa.

 _-Katniss, ¿Dónde te encuentras?, estoy afuera de tu casa esperándote, Finnick acaba de decirme que no ha sabido nada de ti en todo el día._

 _Llámame en cuanto escuches mi mensaje.-_

El segundo de unas horas después.

 _-Katniss, ¿Estás bien?, acabo de dar otra vuelta a tu casa y no hay señales de que estés ahí, es más de que hubieras llegado en todo el día._

 _Por favor devuelveme la llamada en cuanto escuches este mensaje para saber que te encuentras bien.-_

El tercero de hace unas horas.

 _-Katniss, ¿Hice algo que te molestara?, sí es así perdoname, no fue mi intención hacerlo, pero por favor responde a mis llamadas para poder aclarar las cosas._

 _Estoy muy preocupado por ti, si necesitas espacio lo entiendo, ya no seguiré insistiendo con las llamadas, solo espero tu llamada cuando por fin quieras hablar-_

Al final del mensaje mis ojos arden debido a las lágrimas que luchan por salir.

Él no se merece nada de esto, se merece a alguien quien le cuente la verdad, no alguien que vive mintiendole desde el momento en que lo conoció. Se merece a alguien que este a su lado en todo momento, no con alguien que está ocultándose por miedo a que la vea y tenga decirle la verdad.

Yo tampoco merecía nada de lo que me sucedió, y por ello mi deseo de venganza, ese mismo deseo que me está impidiendo vivir la vida que me merezco, esa que se me fue preparada, tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz y no la aprovecho.

Sigo pérdida en mis pensamientos hasta que un grito proveniente de mi portátil me trae de vuelta a la realidad, puesto que había enlazado las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión Mellark para buscar una forma de obtener el Óleo con las pruebas para exonerar a mi padre.

 _-¡Ya me cansé de esta red de mentiras que haces llamar vida!-_ Grita Coin apareciendo en la pantalla mientras baja las escaleras.

 _-Soy yo el que ya se cansó de tus delirios de culpabilidad, no sé porque tienes culpa en estos momentos si hace diez años no diste señal alguna de culpa, además firmaste un contrato, al igual que todos los involucrados, de no decir palabra alguna, así que no puedes decir nada al respecto puesto que si me denuncias con las autoridades tu también serás llevada en prisión por ser cómplice de los hechos-_ Dice Snow siguiéndola.

 _-Pues me importa una mierda, prefiero pudrime en prisión antes de seguir un día más con las mentiras-_

 _-Claro que no querida, tu y yo sabemos que a pesar de haber vivido en la calle varios años antes de casarte conmigo, después de hacerlo te acostumbraste a los lujos y a la buena vida, así que no soportarás ni un día en prisión-_ dice con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver ensombrecerse la mirada de su esposa al ver la verdad de sus palabras- _Creo que lo mejor será que pase el día y la noche fuera para que puedas ordenar tus ideas, hasta mañana-_ dice yéndose de la mansión.

Coin lanza un jarrón contra la puerta, para luego desaparecer de la escena.

La busco en todas las habitaciones hasta que la encuentro en la cocina tomando un cuchillo para luego ir al Óleo que me dijo Tread.

Apenas está frente al cuadro cuando encaja el cuchillo en el mismo cortando un cuadro en medio.

De pronto un gran sobre cae a sus pies y observa el contenido del mismo, minutos después hace una llamada.

 _-Buenos Días, habla Alma Mellark, me gustaría informarles que tengo información y evidencia sobre el caso Abernathy, sé que se cerró hace muchos años pero creo que la información que poseo es de suma importancia como para volver a abrirlo..._ \- guarda silencio para escuchar a la persona al otro lado de la linea- _Sí, esta misma noche puedo tomar un vuelo a Washington, solo que deseo total inmunidad en el caso...-_ vuelve a quedarse callada _\- Perfecto-_ corta la llamada.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro al saber que esas pruebas servirán para demostrar la inocencia de mi padre, que ya no tendré que seguir como mis planes de venganza y por fin podré ser feliz y vivir como siempre lo he merecido.

Pero esta noche mis esperanzas se derrumban al igual que el avión en el que viajaba Coin.  
 **\/\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué les pareció el final?**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	20. Duelo

**"Dicen que el duelo tiene 5 etapas. La primera es la negación, seguida de la ira. Luego llega la negociación y la depresión."**

 **Emily Thorne, Revenge.**

"Pero esta noche mis esperanzas se derrumban al igual que el avión en el que viajaba Coin."

Son las 10:00 p.m. cuando todos los canales de noticias del país dan el reporte oficial.

―Esta noche a las 9:45 p.m. se confirmó el accidente aéreo de un jet Privado del gobierno de estados unidos, en el cual viajaban personal del departamento de justicia, personal de seguridad, al igual que un testigo de suma importancia para el gobierno, según informes Alma Mellark era dicho testigo, se desconocen sus motivos para ser participe de algo así.

No se saben las causas del accidente, pero se cree que fue un fallo en el motor, pero vamos a esperar al reporte de nuestras autoridades.

Hasta el momento esa es toda la información que se sabe, no dejen de sintonizarnos para saber más detalles― Dice una reportera de cabello castaño con la escena del accidente detrás de ella.

El avión se desplomo sobre el océano a unos minutos de su despegue, Pero antes de que la policía de el reporte, sé que a juzgar por la forma del impacto no fue un fallo en el motor, si no más bien un explosivo en el mismo.

Si es que mis sospechas son ciertas, lo más seguro es que las evidencias para exonerar a mi padre tambien desaparecieron, dejándome nuevamente en ceros en mi plan de venganza.

No es hasta las tres de la mañana cuando se confirman.

―Durante las últimas horas el equipo costero ha estado buscando el origen del accidente, al igual que sobrevivientes.

Se ha descubierto que el motivo por el cual el avión se desplomó fue un explosivo ubicado en el motor derecho, esto se supo gracias a la rápida recuperación de la caja negra, que grabó el momento justo de la explosión.

Lamentablemente, debido a la magnitud de los daños no hay sobrevivientes, durante las ultimas horas los rescatistas han estado buscando los cuerpos de los pasajeros aunque no han tenido éxito alguno.

Esperemos pronto puedan encontrarlos para darles la sepultura que se merecen.

Eran 11 los pasajeros del jet, incluidos los pilotos. Los nombres de las victimas son...― la reportera dice la lista de los muertos para concluir con el más importante de ellos.

―Alma Mellark, nuestro más sentido pésame a la familia Mellark por parte de la televisora, al igual que a todas las familias de los fallecidos.― dice dando por terminada la transmisión.

Y así es como la oportunidad de que mi padre fuera exonerado desaparece de mis manos, todo por una maldita bomba. Sé que se cumplió mi objetivo de que Coin muriera, pero no de esa forma, no sin que mi padre fuera demostrado inocente antes, tampoco deseaba una muerte de ese tipo para ella, pero por lo menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por ella, solo de su esposo.

―Por el momento ninguno de los miembros de la familia Mellark ha dicho palabra alguna por la muerte de Alma, esperemos pronto tener algún comentario de ellos sobre la reciente noticia, en cuanto tengamos noticias de ello se lo informaremos, no deje de sintonizarnos.

Una reportera interrumpe mis pensamientos, se encuentra parada frente a la mansión Mellark, al parecer no es la única que se encuentra ahí, porque a pesar de que el camarógrafo trata de no enfocarlos se pueden ver a más reporteros parados a las afueras de la mansión, incluso tocando la puerta, pero a pesar de su insistencia nadie les abre la puerta.

Está bien que todos esos reporteros busquen una forma de ganarse la vida, al final de cuentas a todos ellos le pagan por la información que recaven, pero no por ello tienen el derecho de invadir la privacidad de las personas en un momento tan doloroso en el que solo deseas estar solo y rodeado de tu familia y seres queridos para poder superar la perdida.

"Rodeado de tu familia y seres queridos" Repaso mentalmente mis palabras.

Mierda, se supone que mi deber es estar con Peets y Prim en estos momentos por se su prometida y hermana, respectivamente.

No me queda más remedio que ir con ellos, pero tengo que buscar una forma de ocultar mis heridas, así que me las oculto con maquillaje, y me pongo una una blusa de manga larga para cubrir los moretones en mis brazos ya maquillados.

El único problema es la cortada en mi cuello, voy a tener que inventar una muy buena excusa para explicarla.

Cuando estoy lista me apresuro a ir a Los Hamptons.

Antes de llegar a mi casa me doy cuenta de que hay varios reporteros esperándome en el pórtico para que cuando apenas ponga un pie fuera de mi auto comiencen a bombardearme con preguntas al respecto de la muerte de Coin, por lo cual decido estacionarme a un par de metros antes y me escabullo por el área de la playa y paso por unas cosas antes de irme a la mansión Mellark.

Al igual que como lo huce anteriormente me escabullo por el área de la playa, hasta llegar a la casa de Peeta.

Toco un par de veces antes de que abra y me deje entrar. En cuanto lo hago me abraza, no tardo en corresponderle sabiendo que es lo que necesita en estos momentos.

Me abraza fuertemente, haciendo que mis golpes protesten, pero ignoro el dolor, aunque de vez en cuando el dolor es insoportable y tengo que morderme el labio para evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

―No sabes cuanto agradezco que estés aquí― murmura en mi oído pasados unos minutos.

―Vine apenas me enteré.

No dice nada más, solo me abraza fuertemente y de vez en cuando puedo oirlo sollozar.

No es hasta unas horas después, casi al amanecer, cuando se tranquiliza por completo.

―Muchas gracias por haber venido, necesitaba que estuvieras junto a mi.

―No hay de que, si te soy sincera me sorprendí cuando vi las noticias, al principio no le tome importancia ya que no sabía que ella estaba en ese vuelo, pero cuando supe que viajaba ahí, no sé, simplemente no me lo esperaba- miento.

―Te entiendo, yo tampoco sabía que ella iba a viajar a Washington, de hecho ni Prim ni yo sabiamos, mi padre no lo sé, puesto que no se había presentado en todo el día, según lo que me contó el personal él y mi madre discutieron antes de que él se fuera, después de eso mi madre anduvo actuando raro todo el día, hasta esta noche que se fue al aeropuerto.

También por lo que me enteré por medio de las noticias ella iba a Washington porque era testigo para un caso importante, cual era ese caso no lo sé pero imagino que esa fue la causa por la que estaban discutiendo mis padres- explica serio.

―¿Y cómo se tomó Prim la noticia?

―Al principio, al igual que yo, se encontraba en Shock, no decía palabra alguna hasta que fue a encerrarse en su habitación, escuché como lloraba, y por más que lo intentaba no logré que me abriera la puerta, sé que necesitaba estar sola por lo cual no me quedó más remedio que venir acá y pues el resto ya lo sabes.

―¿Tú cres que ya se encuentre mejor?

―Tal vez, anda vamos a ver como se encuentra― dice tomandome de la mano para luego dirigirnos al interior de la mansión.

Apenas entramos una mucama se acerca a nosotros y dice.

―Joven Mellark, hay varios reporteros afuera esperando hablar con usted o su hermana, ya les hemos dicho que por favor se vayan pero no entienden de razones, tanto usted como yo sabemos que no se irán hasta que uno de ustedes hable con ellos.

Noto como Peeta se tensa ante lo que le acaban de decir, suelta un suspiro antes de decir.

―Está bien, muchas gracias por decirmelo― le dice a la mucama que asiente antes de retirarse, luego se dirige a mi― ¿Puedes ir con Prim mientras yo hablo con los reporteros?, por favor trata de levantarle el animo y que no se enteré de los reporteros porque solo se pondrá peor, cuando termine las alcanzo― Noto la suplica reflejada en sus ojos por lo cual digo.

―Sí, no hay problema― redondo antes de subir las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Prim, la puerta se encuentra con llave, toco un par de veces pero no hay respuesta alguna.

―Prim, soy yo Katniss, ¿Puedo pasar?― no hay respuesta ―¿Primrose?― pregunto tocando más fuerte.

No se escucha ningún ruido por lo cual no me queda más remedio que patear el pomo de la puerta hasta que esta cede.

Cuando logro abrir la puerta veo a Prim inconsciente a la orilla de su cama con una caja de pastillas a su lado.

Me acerco rápidamente a ella y hago que escupa las pastillas induciéndole el vomito, colocando mis dedos dentro de su garganta.

Las pastillas no tardan en aparecer, las cuales a juzgar por su aspecto son drogas.

Pero a pesar de ya haber escupido las pastillas Prim no despierta por lo cual llamo a emergencias.

―911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

―Buenas noches, necesito una ambulancia urgentemente en la Mansión Mellark en los Hamptons, una joven se encuentra inconsciente debido a una sobredosis de medicamentos.

―Está bien, la ambulancia llegará enseguida- dice la operadora antes de dar por terminada la llamada.

La ambulancia no tarda en llegar, y Peeta, quien estaba con los reporteros, subió inmediatamente a ver que ocurría y al ver a su hermana inconsciente no dudo ni un segundo antes de llevarla a la ambulancia e irse con ella al hospital.

Mientras los veo alejarse, pienso en todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas horas y en todas las consecuencias de ello, nunca esperé que algo así fuera a pasar, ni siquiera aunque yo hubiera sido la responsable por la muerte de Coin, yo nunca quise que Peeta y Prim terminaran afectados en todo esto, lo cual me hace pensar en que tal vez mis planes de venganza no son del todo buenos.

\/\/\/  
Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y quisiera avisarles que ya solo quedan 5 capítulos antes de que termine esta temporada.

No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.

Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.


	21. Resurrección

_**"Para los que creen en la resurrección, la muerte es intrascendente. No es un final, sino más bien un nuevo comienzo, otra oportunidad, una reunión. Pero la resurrección es un concepto tan tentador que es fácil olvidar que antes de volver de entre los muertos hay que pasar unos días en el infierno."**_

 **Emily Thorne, Revenge.**

 _"Mientras los veo alejarse, pienso en todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas horas y en todas las consecuencias de ello, nunca esperé que algo así fuera a pasar, ni siquiera aunque yo hubiera sido la responsable por la muerte de Coin, yo nunca quise que Peeta y Prim terminaran afectados en todo esto, lo cual me hace pensar en que tal vez mis planes de venganza no son del todo buenos."_

Han pasado más de 9 meses desde la muerte de Coin; 9 meses desde que me di cuenta que mis planes de venganza no son del todo buenos debido a que a pesar de que no es mi intención acabar dañando a personas que no se lo merecen y con ello me refiero a Prim y a Peeta.

Así que durante los últimos meses he estado evitándolos todo lo que me es posible, de hecho salí del país con la esperanza de que les fuera más difícil localizarme y así poder seguir cargando con mi sentimiento de culpa.

Por ello después de que Prim fue dada de alta en el hospital días después de su intento de suicidio e ingresada a un centro de rehabilitación, decidí que lo mejor era posponer mi boda con Peeta, que se suponía iba a ser antes del inicio de la temporada de verano en Los Hamptons.

Él no puso objeción alguna ya que debido a los problemas que han surgido, además del hecho que deberá tomar un trabajo que no le interesa en absoluto, lo que menos necesitaba era tener que sufrir el estrés de una boda.

Por mi parte yo he estado lo más alejada posible, puesto que debido a mi sentimiento de culpa por todo lo ocurrido, simplemente no podía soportarlo y gracias a ello perdí contacto con todas la personas que conozco, para evitar las recriminaciones de todos ellos.

Sé que suena cobarde y que lo es ya que no me estoy haciendo responsable de mis actos, es más nunca me puse a considerar seriamente las consecuencias que pudiera atraer todo eso y como a pesar de no afectarme directamente sí lo hizo para las personas que me rodean.

Así que después de todo he decidido que lo mejor es ya no seguir con mi plan de venganza, lo mejor será dejar que el destino actúe con justicia y haga pagar a todos lo que me hicieron sufrir de niña y la mejor forma de comenzar con ello es enmendando mis errores, así que he decidido visitar a Prim en el centro de rehabilitación.

Cuando llego el lugar no parece un centro de rehabilitación, sino más bien un centro vacacional, lleno de varios artículos de lujo: sillones, cuadros, floreros, un jardín bien cuidado, etc. Muy diferente a otros centros de rehabilitación que he visitado, Pero es obvio, cuando una persona tiene dinero, se da los mejores lujos si es que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Katniss?— pregunta Prim a mis espaldas.

Apenas volteo para poder verla cuando ella se lanza a abrazarme mientras dice.

—Muchas gracias por venir a visitarme, no sabes cuánto extrañaba ver una cara conocida, a los únicos que veo son a los doctores— dice en tono de broma.

Ambas salimos al jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco y poder hablar sin los oídos atentos de los médicos y otros internados.

— ¿Y cómo estás llevando todo?— le pregunto apenas salimos.

—Pues bien, bien, no, Ya que no pude asistir al "entierro" simbólico de mi madre, debido a que recién había sido ingresada a este lugar y mi padre no quería que todos se enteraran de lo que intenté hacer.  
Luego he estado aquí encerrada sin saber nada de nadie, de hecho tu eres la primera visita que he tenido en meses— dice seria.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿No han venido a visitarte ni Tu padre, ni Peeta?— pregunto sorprendida.

—Mi padre solo vino una vez luego de que me trajo a este lugar y Peeta venía seguido pero luego dejó de hacerlo, no sé porque, quiero imaginarme que tiene algo que ver con su preparación para tomar Su puesto en la empresa y los planes de la boda. —dice como si no solo tratara de convencerme a mí con sus palabras sino también a ella misma.

—Pues con la boda no tiene nada que ver, puesto que ya no va a haber. — digo encogiéndome de hombros, lo cual la toma por sorpresa.

— ¿Ya no? ¿Por qué?— pregunta incrédula.

—No, digamos que luego de la muerte de tu madre y lo otro que ocurrió después, tu hermano se encontraba demasiado estresado por todo, incluida su preparación para tomar el cargo de la empresa y la boda, así que decidimos que lo mejor era posponerla hasta que todo mejorara un poco, aunque creo que más bien ya está cancelada porque no lo he visto, ni he hablado con él desde hac meses, por lo que me encuentro en la misma situación que tu sin saber nada de él— explico y ella asiente sin decir palabra alguna del tema.

Hablamos un rato de cosas sin sentido, hasta que el horario de visitas finaliza y los encargados del lugar me piden que me despida y me retire, lo hago sin objeción alguna ya que lo último que quiero es causar problemas y terminen prohibiéndole las visitas a Prim, aunque no veo que eso vaya a afectar demasiado debido a que ni siquiera su padre ni su hermano vienen a visitarla.

Antes de retirarme Prim llega a mi encuentro y me tiende un folder negro mientras dice.

― ¿Puedes llevarle esto a Annie lo más pronto posible?

Tomo el folder confundida y digo.

― ¿Qué es esto?— digo revisando los papeles.

―Es la organización para poder hacer un evento en memoria de mi madre, ya sabes que ella siempre organizaba un evento para celebrar el inicio de la temporada de verano en Los Hamptons y sé que ni mi padre ni mi hermano van a hacer algo al respecto así que yo soy la única que tiene la iniciativa de hacerlo, pero ya ves que no puedo salir de aquí por lo que lo más que pude hacer es la organización, por lo que dejaré que Annie se encargue de lo demás ya que ella es quien ayudaba a mi madre con los eventos.― dice de forma monótona como si alguien le hubiera dicho todo ello y tuvo que aprendérselo de memoria.

― ¿Y cómo estas segura de que Annie sigue trabajando con tu familia?― pregunto sorprendida.

―Porque Annie además de ser la asistente personal de mi madre es quien se carga de organizar la agenda de todos en la casa, por lo que mi padre y mi hermano son unos completos inútiles sin ella— dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Rio ante su comentario y no me queda más remedio que aceptar hacer lo que me pide puesto que sus intenciones son buenas.

―Está bien, en una hora voy y le llevo esto a Annie.

―Muchas gracias Katniss y aunque no llegues a casarte con Peeta yo siempre te voy a considerar como una hermana para mí― dice abrazándome, haciendo que el sentimiento de culpa haga acto de presencia.

\/\/\/\/

A mediodía me encuentro con Annie a las afueras de los Hamptons quien al verme no tarda en interrogarme sobre lo que hecho en lo últimos meses.

―Katniss todos estábamos preocupados por ti, desapareciste sin dejar rastro alguno, Finnick trató de comunicarse contigo de todas las maneras posibles, pero nunca pudo dar con tu paradero. Peeta también fue a buscarte a todos los lugares que era posible que te encontraras, pero nada, pareciera como si tu objetivo fuera el no ser localizada.

―Lo sé Annie, pero tenía que despejarme un poco y reflexionar sobre ciertos temas, por eso me desaparecí por un tiempo, sé que no fue en el mejor momento ya que mi deber era permanecer al lado de Peeta y brindarle apoyo durante su perdida, pero bueno no tengo otra manera de enmendar mi error que ahora sí permanecer a su lado sin importar que y haciendo lo que Prim me pidió― le digo tendiéndole el folder con los papeles.

Ella los toma sin preguntar y comienza a hojear el contenido del mismo hasta que pasados unos minutos dice.

―Katniss, ¿De dónde sacaste esta firma?―Pregunta sorprendida mientras me muestra una forma localizada al pie de la última página.

Observo incrédula la firma de Coin plasmada en el papel, lo cual solo puede significar una cosa:

"Coin sigue con vida"

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como ya se dieron cuenta Katniss ya dejó de lado sus planes de venganza, aunque ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que lo soporte ahora que Coin sigue con vida?**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	22. Revelaciones

_**"Ya tenía la revelación, y sabía que, sobre esa base, debía actuar urgentemente."**_

 _ **"Un problema de tres pipas" Julian Symons.**_

 _"Observo incrédula la firma de Coin plasmada en el papel, lo cual solo puede significar una cosa:_

 _"Coin sigue con vida"_

— ¿Katniss, de donde obtuviste la firma? — me pregunta Annie de nuevo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No yo no la obtuve, así como te di los papeles me los dio Prim—. Respondo arrebatándole los papeles de las manos para ver que la firma es auténtica.

¿Cómo diablos hizo Coin para fingir su muerte y mantenerse oculta durante todo este tiempo? Y ¿Cómo es que se mantiene en contacto con Prim sin que nadie más se diera cuenta?

― ¿Prim?, ¿No se supone que son registradas todas las visitas que recibe?, Además ¿Cómo consiguió falsificar excelentemente la firma de Alma?― pregunta confundida.

―Sí y hace rato cuando fui a visitarla no había ninguna visita registrada desde hace meses así que no entiendo cómo fue que obtuvo la firma de Alma, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que esta firma no es falsa, es auténtica.

― ¿Estás segura de ello?— me ve como si estuviera loca.

―Completamente no, pero no se me ocurre otra explicación más lógica― miento, lo cual es suficiente para que ya no pregunte del tema.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―Tú vas a seguir organizando el evento, no le vayas a decir a nadie lo que acabamos de descubrir, puesto que lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos es crear revuelo con una noticia que no sabemos si es falsa o verdadera. Mientras yo voy a ir mañana a primera hora con Prim para preguntarle de dónde obtuvo esa firma―. le digo desprendiendo el papel del portafolio y entregándole los demás.

― ¿Vas a quedarte en Los Hamptons durante el verano?― pregunta Cambiando de tema.

―Tal vez, primero debo arreglar unos asuntos pendientes―. Digo dando por terminada nuestra conversación para luego retirarme del lugar.

\/\/\/\

A la mañana siguiente me dirijo inmediatamente al centro de rehabilitación, apenas comienza el horario de visitas, pero al parecer no soy la única que tenía dichos planes ya que cuando llego se encuentra en pleno desarrollo una pelea entre hermanos.

— _¡Vete a la mierda, ninguno de los dos se digna a visitarme y ahora me vienes a salir con eso!— Escucho los gritos de Prim a través de la puerta de su habitación._

— _¡Lo sé, yo tampoco estoy muy contento que digamos!, sé que hice mal por haber dejado de visitarte, pero entiende que tenía otras cosas que hacer, ya sabes lo del maldito trabajo que no quiero ni tomar, la muerte de nuestra madre, la repentina desaparición de Katniss, quien no ha dado señales de que quiera que la encuentren..._

— _Pues déjame informarte que ayer vino a visitarme, cosa que nadie más hizo._

— _¿Katniss vino a verte?—_ pregunta incrédulo.

— _Sí, lo cual me fue de mucha ayuda ya que me estaba volviendo loca de ver solamente a los médicos y enfermeras de siempre, sin nadie con quien poder convivir. A diferencia de ti que después de meses te dignas a aparecer, solo para decirme que no voy a poder tomar mi parte que me corresponde de la herencia de nuestra madre, todo gracias a que tu padre no quiere que lo haga y está haciendo todo los movimientos legales que puede para lograrlo.—_ Dice molesta.

― _También es tu padre, no de sangre pero si legalmente, así que por más que lo intente no puede quitártelo, siempre y cuando seas dada de alta de este lugar, mientras él puede quedarse con tu dinero, lo cual es el verdadero motivo de mi visita, según tengo entendido ya tienes tiempo sin ingerir drogas…_

― _Obviamente, es imposible que pueda conseguir drogas en este maldito lugar._

― _Exacto, lo cual es bueno para que pronto puedas ser dada de alta y reclames tu dinero y hagas lo que quieras con ello, quemarlo, regalarlo, lo que se te venga a la mente, menos volver a comprar basura y termines de vuelta en este lugar y ahora sí sin ningún mísero centavo._

― _Vete a la mierda, obviamente que ya no voy a volver a comprar droga para volver a terminar en este lugar, no estoy idiota. Así que lo primero que pienso hacer cuando tenga el dinero en mis manos es cambiarme el puto apellido por el de mi verdadero padre y luego largarme del país, para así ya no tener nada que ver con todo esto, lo cual va a ser pronto._

Ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna, por lo cual acto seguido Peeta sale de la habitación.

Se sorprende al verme en el pasillo alzando una mano a modo de saludo, parpadea un par de veces antes de salir de su aturdimiento y decir.

―Entonces es cierto, por fin apareciste.

―Sí, estuve viajando un poco para…

― ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis llamadas?― me interrumpe inmediatamente.

―Tenía que pensar, estar sola por un tiempo, alejarme de todo, por eso un día deje mi computadora, mi celular, todo con lo que pudiera mantenerme en contacto y tomé un avión, no le dije a nadie, no me quedaba más de tres días en un solo lugar, por eso fue imposible que me localizaran. Sé que lo hice en el peor momento que se me pudo haber ocurrido, pero enserio necesitaba estar sola—. Explico.

―Puedes contar conmigo para lo que fuera, ¿Lo sabías?

―Lo sé y por eso lamento haberme ido cuando eras tú el que necesitaba mi apoyo, así que entiendo si estas molesto conmigo, yo también lo estaría.

—No, no estoy molesto contigo, simplemente confundido del porqué hiciste todo eso—. Dice tomando mi mano izquierda—. Aún lo llevas puesto—. Mira fijamente el anillo de compromiso.

—Te prometí que nunca me lo quitaría y no lo haré, a menos de que quieras que se cancele nuestro compromiso, lo cual entenderé perfectamente.

—No, el compromiso sigue en pie, solo deja que pase esta locura y nos casamos, nada de fiestas elegantes llenas de gente que no conocemos ni nada por el estilo, solo tú y yo, y no sé tal vez ambos hagamos un viaje como el que hiciste— dice dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

—Sí, no hay problema, para mí mejor—. Respondo contra sus labios.

Ríe ante mi comentario, está por decir algo, pero el tono de su celular lo interrumpe, contesta molesta y sigue así hasta que termina la llamada.

—Bueno creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, ¿Vas a quedarte en Los Hamptons durante el verano?

—Sí, La próxima semana estaré allá.

—Entonces nos vemos en una semana— dice dándome otro beso a modo de despedida.

Una vez que se va voy a la habitación de Prim, quien al verme me abraza mientras comienza a llorar, no digo nada, solo me limito a consolarla, hasta que dice.

—Creía que mi padre me quería, pero ya vi que no es así y ahora solo está buscando una forma de deslindarse de cualquier asunto que tenga que ver conmigo.

― ¿Por eso no ha venido a visitarte?

—Sí, pero no se la voy a dejar tan fácil, lo que no sabe es que esta mañana voy a ser dada de alta, voy a ir por mi dinero y me voy a largar del país, pero bueno ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?, ¿Nadie Sabe?― pregunta cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—Sí. No, solo Annie sabe, pero tengo algo que preguntarte— digo mientras saco la hoja con la firma de Coin de mi bolso.

Ella lo observa confundida hasta que su vista llega hasta la firma de Coin y levanta la mirada asustada.

― ¿Alguien Más sabe?— pregunta alarmada.

―No solo Annie, pero ya sabes que ella no dirá nada, además por eso me traje la hoja, así que dime cómo obtuviste esa firma― digo señalando la hoja.

― ¿Estas segura que nadie más lo sabe?— vuelve a preguntar por lo cual solo asiento con la cabeza mientras cruzo los brazos.

Suelta un sonoro suspiro antes de decir.

―Tal y como de seguro piensas, mi madre está viva, ella no falleció en el accidente aéreo, digamos que ella ni siquiera tomo dicho vuelo debido a que antes de subir le dio un ataque de pánico al pensar que su plan fuera a fallar, por eso aprovecho el revuelo que se creó cuando el avión se estrelló para poder huir y esconderse.

Se enteró de lo que hice y que fui ingresada al centro de rehabilitación, así que luego de que mi padre y mi hermano dejaran de visitarme ella vino y me contó todo.

Ella también sabe que saliendo de aquí voy a recibir el dinero del seguro por su "muerte" y pues entre ambas hemos planeado que cuando sea dada de alta nos vamos a ir del País cambiando nuestra identidad para así no tener que preocuparnos de todo lo que ocurrió y poder vivir como personas normales.

Así que para eso es el motivo de la fiesta, en ese día van a estar la mayoría de los medios cubriendo el evento, lo cual ayudara a pasar desapercibidas.

Me hice el examen de sangre para que me den de alta de este lugar, se supone que el resultado estará listo hoy, luego solo será una semana de trámite.

Así que por favor te pido que guardes el secreto, sé que puedo confiar en ti— dice tendiéndome la hoja mientras asiento ante su petición.

― ¿Y dónde está tu madre?

Está por contestar a mi pregunta cuando un par de médicos y un policía entran a la habitación.

―Primrose, ya nos llegó el resultado de tu prueba de sangre, la cual dio positiva a drogas, así que para evitarnos problemas solo responde a una simple pregunta, ¿Dónde conseguiste la droga?— pregunta amablemente uno de los doctores.

—Yo no consumí ninguna droga, ¿De dónde podría sacarla?― dice confundida.

El otro médico le hace señas al policía para que revise la habitación, quien encuentra un bote de pastillas oculto en un jarrón de la habitación.

― ¿Usted le dio las pastillas?― me pregunta el oficial.

Niego con la cabeza mientras le tiendo mi bolso para que lo revise, ocultando la hoja en la palma de mi mano.

―Creo que lo mejor será que se retire― dice conduciéndome a la puerta.

Antes de salir escucho a Prim Gritar.

― ¡Eso no es cierto, yo no tomé nada, estoy limpia!― grita una y otra vez mientras los médicos tratan de detenerla.

― ¡En Una Cabaña junto a la carretera rumbo a Filadelfia, ahí está, dile lo que está pasando!— me grita por última vez hasta que los médicos la sedan.

\/\/\

Al salir del centro de rehabilitación tomo la carretera rumbo a Filadelfia para ir a encontrarme con Coin de una vez por todas.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo, como ya se dieron cuenta todas las verdades van saliendo a la luz, ¿Cómo Usará Katniss Todo Eso a su favor?**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	23. Discusión

" _ **En las relaciones amorosas hay dos fases que se suceden casi sin solución de continuidad: una, en la que después de las discusiones es mejor reconciliarse de inmediato, ya que al fin y al cabo el reencuentro no puede aplazarse demasiado; y otra en la que conviene aprovechar la primera discusión que se tercie como pretexto para la ruptura, ya que esta es inevitable."**_

 **Arthur Schnitzler.**

" _Al salir del centro de rehabilitación tomo la carretera rumbo a Filadelfia para ir a encontrarme con Coin de una vez por todas."_

No tardo mucho en llegar a mi destino. Una cabaña oculta en el camino a no más de 45 minutos a las afueras de Nueva York.

Coin se lució en su intento de fingir su muerte, nadie hubiera dado por casualidad con dicha cabaña, la única forma de llegar es sabiendo lo que estás buscando, de otra forma es imposible.

Cuando llego toco la puerta un par de veces y no es hasta varios minutos de insistencia cuando Coin se digna a abrir la puerta.

―Aquí no hay nadie más, solo yo, ya se los dije…— comienza a decir, pero al verme parada frente ella se apresura a cerrar la puerta pero yo soy más rápida que ella y atravieso la punta de mi pie para evitarlo.

Apoya su peso contra la puerta con la esperanza de que quite mi pie pero no pienso irme tan pronto y mucho menos sin obtener respuesta, alguna así que empujo la puerta hasta que ella se quita y puedo abrir por completo e ingresar al interior de la cabaña.

― ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?— pregunta sorprendida.

―Tengo mis contactos— respondo indiferente, pero ella sabe perfectamente a quien me refiero por lo que dice.

― ¿Qué tanto te dijo?― Pregunta seria, temiendo que alguna información valiosa salga de sus labios.

―Lo suficiente, de hecho ella fue quien me dijo dónde te encontrabas.

― ¿Ella vino contigo?, ¿Ya fue dada de alta?— pregunta esperanzada.

―Por eso es a lo que vine, las pruebas de sangre que le hicieron dieron positivas a drogas en su cuerpo por lo cual el trámite para que fuera dada de alta fue cancelado, de hecho no creo que la vayan a dejar salir hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

―Eso no es posible, se supone que el resultado debía dar negativo, aunque eso no fuera cierto, me aseguré de ello— explica.

—Pues no sé qué habrá salido mal pero eso fue lo que escuché antes de que me echaran de la habitación—. Digo recorriendo la pequeña sala de estar.

— ¿Alguien más sabia de lo que ella estaba intentando hacer?—pregunta pensativa.

—No que yo tenga conocimiento de ello, de hecho yo apenas me enteré hace una hora.

–Entonces muchas gracias por la información, pero creo que lo mejor será que te vayas y no le digas a nadie más de esto— dice mientras me obliga a salir del lugar jalándome del brazo para luego cerrar la puerta frente a mis narices.

Como sé que ya no me volverá a abrir la puerta no me queda más remedio que volver al hotel y buscar una forma de obtener respuestas.

Aún no logro asimilar por completo a idea de que Coin siga con vida y más el hecho de que se haya mantenido oculta en un lugar tan cercano a Nueva York, donde todo mundo la conoce y le es imposible salir de su escondite sin ser descubierta. Aunque lo que no logro entender es porqué le aterra tanto el hecho de que alguien descubra su paradero, como si estuviera huyendo de alguien y temiera de esa persona.

Al llegar al hotel me dedico a analizar atentamente el vídeo de la cámara que coloque en la cabaña donde se encuentra Coin, sin que se diera cuenta mientras discutíamos.

Se le ve preocupada, busca en todos lados hasta que encuentra unos folders los cuales hojea durante diversas ocasiones hasta que los arroja molesta, haciendo que todo su contenido quede esparcido por el suelo.

Algo llama mi atención y amplío un poco la imagen para ver que se tratan de un par de pasaportes falsos, uno de ella y otro de Prim, ambas con un nombre diferente y el apellido de mi padre.

Entonces Prim estaba diciéndome la verdad, ella y madre planeaban huir del país, pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Por qué?

— _¿Qué más quieres de mí?, hice lo que me pediste, no tenías porqué meterte con ella—_ dice molesta.

Alguien dice algo más al otro lado de la línea lo que hace que se moleste y diga.

— ¿ _Eso es todo?, ¿Solo por el maldito dinero?, ya tienes el de él, ¿por qué el de ella?... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que la dejes salir?... ¿Eso es todo?... Está bien, voy a mantener la boca cerrada por lo que me resta de vida—._ Dice dando por terminada la llamada.

Arroja el teléfono contra la pared para después tomar los pasaportes falsos y romperlos por la mitad.

¿Con quién diablos estaba hablando? Y ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer para que dejen salir a Prim?

De pronto se abre la puerta del elevador, dejando que Finnick entre a la habitación.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, ¿Me vas a decir qué diablos hiciste en todos estos lugares?— dice enojado mientras me arroja una hoja en la cual está escrita una lista de todos los lugares en donde estuve sin que nadie supiera mi paradero.

—Nada, solamente necesitaba pensar—. Digo y no dice nada unos segundos mientras me mira fijamente para después decir.

— ¿Te dio sentimiento de culpa, verdad?, ¿Te diste cuenta de que lo que hiciste estaba mal, que más de una persona resultó afectada?— me dice sarcástico.

—No es de tu incumbencia― digo, a pesar de que lo que dijo es justo el motivo por el cual desaparecí tanto tiempo—. Además ¿cómo te enteraste de que fui a todos esos lugares? — pregunto ya que por eso mismo no me llevé ningún dispositivo electrónico con el cual fuera posible localizarme, al igual que mis tarjetas de crédito.

—Soy yo, si pude diseñar el sistema de seguridad del gobierno y puedo hacer que caiga con un solo clic, localizar a una persona no me es problema alguno—. Dice con tono de superioridad.

Es cierto, por más que intentara no podría esconderme de él, aunque agradezco que no haya ido por mí en alguna de esas ocasiones.

―Cierto, así que no tiene caso que te pregunte cómo diablos te enteraste de que me encontraba de vuelta en la ciudad…

―Ah, en eso no tuve que investigar nada, fue Annie quien me lo dijo luego de que te encontraras con ella― dice restándole importancia.

―Entonces si ya terminaste de darme mi sermón te puedes retirar en este preciso instante porque tengo asuntos más importantes qué resolver— digo mientras vuelvo mi atención a la computadora.

― ¿Sigues inmersa en tus planes de venganza?, ¿No se supone que viajaste para dejar todo eso de lado?— pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado.

―No es venganza, sino más bien una forma de compensar mis errores. Además Coin sigue con vida―. Digo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Le explico todo lo que me contó Prim, como ella y su madre iban a huir del país con identidades falsas una vez que recibiera el dinero del seguro por la "muerte" de Coin; como sus planes no salieron como esperaban ya que a pesar de tener todo arreglado el resultado de su prueba de sangre dio positivo al hecho de consumir drogas y como Coin habló asustada con alguien e hizo un trato que desconozco para que Prim pueda ser dada de alta sin ningún inconveniente.

― ¿Y tú propósito es…?

―Prim es mi hermana, no quiero que se la pase encerrada en el centro de rehabilitación solo porque alguien no quiere que salga de ahí, se siente muy feo que te hagan eso por lo que si puedo voy a buscar una forma de ayudarla.

La voz de Coin hace que interrumpamos nuestra conversación y volvamos nuestra atención a la computadora con tal de ver qué es lo que ocurre.

No se encuentra en la habitación pero aun así podemos escuchar claramente su voz.

― _¿Ya fue dada de alta?... Bien, Tenemos que hacer que esto parezca verídico, que estuve secuestrada todo este tiempo, así que puedes hacer lo que siempre has querido, tienes 20 minutos antes de que llegue la policía._

Durante varios minutos se puede escuchar el sonido de varios golpes hasta que cesan por completo y en la pantalla aparece Snow arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Coin.

La coloca en un rincón de la habitación atada y amordazada.

― _Me alegra saber que mi querida esposa ha aparecido—_ Dice con una sonrisa burlona mientras limpia la sangre de sus nudillos y salir del lugar.

\/\/\/\

Esa misma noche no tarda en hacerse viral la noticia de la aparición de Coin y su supuesto "Secuestro", volviendo a su vida normal con sus hijos y su esposo en Los Hamptons

Ahora ya no queda más remedio que dejar que solos se arruinen entre ellos, puesto que he decidido ya no seguir con mis planes de venganza, sabiendo que resultan afectadas más personas de lo que desearía.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el Capítulo, ya solo faltan dos capítulos para que termine esta temporada.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	24. La Boda Del Siglo

_**"Antes que te cases, mira lo que haces."**_

 **Refrán.**

Hace ya varios meses que Coin fue "liberada por sus secuestradores" y que todos los Mellark han estado reunidos como La "Feliz" familia que son o eso es lo que quieren hacer creer.

Desde que regresó Coin ella se adueñó de la mansión en Los Hamptons  
Y Snow está hospedado en un hotel, debido a que ninguno de los dos puede permanecer más de 20 minutos en la misma habitación en compañía del otro.

Pero cuando deben hacer una aparición pública actúan como si nada pasara.

Por otro lado Prim y Peeta son los que llevan las consecuencias, la primera por el hecho de que no puede ver a su padre ni a su hermano ni en pintura, debido a lo que le hicieron, de hecho se cambió el apellido por el de nuestro padre y Peeta literalmente vive en mi casa ya que pasa todas las noches conmigo con tal de no tener que soportar toda la tensión que hay en su casa y esta noche no es la excepción.

―Hoy me dieron los últimos documentos para poder hacerme cargo de la empresa el lunes a Primera hora— dice durante la cena.

― ¿Entonces no encontraste una manera de evitarlo?— pregunto no muy interesada en el tema.

―No y mucho menos ahora que me he enterado del verdadero motivo del éxito de la empresa— dice lo cual hace que esta vez sí capte toda mi atención.

― ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿no es debido a sus buenas relaciones con empresas extranjeras?― pregunto aunque sé que no es verdad, de hecho creo que ya sé la respuesta pero necesito estar segura.

―No, yo también creía que era debido a eso pero no es así, de hecho ese es el motivo por el cual mis padres discuten siempre.

― ¿Qué es entonces?— pregunto impaciente.

―Fue hace 11 o 12 años, no sabría decirte con exactitud pero mi padre acusó de fraude al mayor de sus socios al saber que si él se apoderaba de todas las acciones de aquel hombre podría lograr que su empresa fuera una de las mayores potencias mundiales, así que no le quedó de otra que abusar de la confianza de dicho hombre sin importarle las consecuencias, hay muchas personas involucradas en dicho plan, nadie ha dicho ni hecho nada por difundir la verdad, por miedo a que mi padre también los deje en la ruina.

La única persona que ha intentado hacerlo es mi madre, pero más de que nada por sentimiento de culpa, de hecho todo fue después de que se dijera la verdad sobre el verdadero padre de Prim, ya que aquel hombre era el padre de Prim, Sí, Haymitch Abernathy. Por eso mi padre se molestó por ello, no tanto por el hecho de que mi madre lo haya engañado, él tampoco es un santo, si no por el hecho de quién es hija, así que vio su oportunidad cuando ella estuvo internada para deshacerse de ella, pero mi madre no lo permitió y la sacó de ese lugar, haciendo que la tensión entre ambos aumentara más.

Pero no es eso lo que me molesta de todo esto, si no que se están preocupado solo por ellos mismos y no en las personas que dañaron, ¿Sabías que Haymitch tenía una hija de 10 años?— pregunta serio.

―No, nunca había escuchado eso— digo con un nudo en la garganta por tener que decir semejante mentira.

―Exacto, porque ellos se aseguraron de que nadie supiera algo al respecto, él la criaba solo, ¿Sabes lo que le hicieron a esa niña cuándo arrestaron a su padre?, la mandaron a un centro de adopción donde pasó toda su infancia ya que nadie la quería adoptar por ser la hija de un criminal, incluso estuvo en la cárcel, pero a nadie le importó una mierda.

Nadie sabe su actual paradero, pero si te soy sincero una vez que tome el poder de la empresa me gustaría encontrarla y darle todo el dinero que debería ser suyo, al igual que Prim, pero lo único que sé es que su nombre es Katherine y debería tener tu edad, de ahí en más nada―. Dice y puedo notar como disminuye la tensión en sus hombros como si al contarme todo aquello un gran peso desapareciera de sus hombros.

Yo no puedo hacer nada más que quedarme callada, porque sé que si abro la boca será para decir "La tienes frente a ti en estos momentos", pero no creo que sea lo correcto, por lo menos no ahorita. Además un gran nudo se formó en mi garganta al escucharlo relatar la historia que viví de niña, esa historia que marcó mi vida, es extraño escuchar por primera vez una versión en la cual sí se preocupan por mi paradero, así que me limito a apretar su mano sobre la mesa, esperando poder expresarle todo lo que no puedo decir con palabras.

―No quiero tomar el puesto, no quiero formar parte de todas esas mentiras―. Dice pasados unos minutos.

―No lo hagas, vámonos a otro lugar, alejémonos de aquí, sabes que el dinero no será problema―. Le digo.

― ¿Cuándo?, no es que tengamos mucho tiempo durante este fin de semana, sabes que la boda es el sábado y tomo poder el lunes― dice dudoso.

—Ahí está tu respuesta, nos vamos el sábado después de la boda, preparamos un jet privado y nos vamos una vez que seamos marido y mujer— Le digo y él parece meditarlo un poco antes de aceptar mi propuesta.

\/\/\/\

El sábado las cosas no salen tal y como lo planeamos ya que la ceremonia religiosa fue presenciada por todos los medios de comunicación posible, revistas, diarios, televisión, etc. Al igual que todos nuestros amigos, conocidos y todos sus familiares.

Sinceramente me fastidie por el hecho de recibir tanta atención, puesto que no estoy acostumbrada a ello y lo único que quería era huir y estar un rato sola, sé que Peeta pensaba lo mismo que yo, pero como ambos éramos el centro de atención era imposible que pudiéramos desaparecer.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando todos los invitados se habían retirado de la recepción, sus padres nos informan que vamos a firmar el documento oficial de matrimonio en un yate, para hacer la ceremonia lo más privada posible, por lo cual sé que esta noche no podré irme con Peeta, tal y como lo planeamos.

Una vez que firmamos el documento y todos se encuentran platicando entretenidamente por lo cual aprovecho para salir a la cubierta y sentarme en una silla para poder estar sola un rato.

Estoy muy concentrada observando el mar que no escucho cuando Coin llega a mi lado y dice.

―Es muy raro encontrar amistad con alguien que es odiado por todos los demás por algo que ni siquiera hizo— me levanto para quedar a su altura y poder enfrentarla.

―No sé de qué hablas— digo seria, tratando de ocultar mi confusión.

—Me refiero a la magnífica amistad que tienes con la criminal Katherine Abernathy— dice fingiendo emoción.

―Eso no es cierto, ni siquiera la conozco— miento.

—No te hagas la inocente, si bien que convives con ella, le das dinero e incluso comparten el novio— dice tendiéndome un sobre.

Dentro se encuentran los estados de cuentas en los cuales le he depositado dinero y unas fotos de hace varios años de Madge y yo y la más reciente de hace unas semanas en la que aparecen ella y Gale besándose puesto que según me dijeron comenzaron una relación pero la que me sorprende es la de hace un año, cuando Gale llegó a los Hamptons por primera vez y me besó.

― No soy la primera que engaña a su esposo— le digo con una sonrisa arrogante, esperando que comprenda la indirecta y me deje en paz por ello.

Frunce el ceño enojada antes de decir.

― ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres de mi hijo?, ¿Por qué tanto interés por casarte con él si no lo amas y nunca lo hiciste?— pregunta enojada.

—Por lo mismo que tú te casaste con tu esposo, por el dinero— miento, sabiendo que eso solo la hará enojar más.

—Te voy a decir algo, la verdad siempre sale a la luz y cuando lo haga yo voy a estar a un lado tuyo, riéndome de ti, disfrutando de tu vergüenza— dice antes de dejarme sola.

Me paso las manos por el rostro, cansada me aproximo a la orilla del yate, sabiendo que fue mala idea haberle mentido a Coin, ya que ella va a hacer hasta lo imposible porque todo se sepa, pero lo bueno es que luego de esa noche ya nunca más tendré que verla.

―Katniss, ¿Es todo eso cierto?— pregunta Peeta a mis espaldas

Volteo lentamente para verlo a los ojos y a juzgar por la expresión escuchó mi conversación con Coin.

― ¿Qué tanto fue lo que escuchaste?— pregunto esperando que no haya escuchado todo.

—Todo, ¿por qué hiciste todo eso?

―Peeta, nada es cierto, todo lo que escuchaste es una mentira.

―No me mientas, ya vi las malditas fotos vi el estado de cuenta, todo, pero respóndeme, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?, ¿Todo por el maldito dinero?— pregunta tomándome fuertemente de los brazos.

―Sí, quiero decir no, no sé— digo desesperada al saber que todas las mentiras se me han escapado de las manos.

―Yo te amaba, porque creí que no eras de esas caza-recompensas, pero me equivoqué, no resultaste ser igual a todas las demás— dice soltándome.

―Eso no es verdad, yo te amo, pero lo hice todo aquello por un motivo que no te puedo decir, por lo menos no ahora, pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo— digo con la voz entrecortada.

—No uses palabras que no entiendes— dice dándome la espalda.

Estoy por tomarlo de los hombros para que voltee a verme cuando se escucha el sonido de dos disparos seguidos de un agudo dolor punzante en mi vientre, bajo mi mirada para ver los dos orificios de bala en mi vestido, tiñéndolo de rojo. De lo único que soy consiente después de ello es sentir mi cuerpo desvanecerse contra barandilla del yate y caer al agua antes de perder la conciencia.

 **/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el Capítulo, ya el próximo será el último de esta temporada y la siguiente la comenzaré hasta enero, o si se puede antes.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	25. Odio

" _ **Después del amor, lo más dulce es el odio."**_

 **Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.**

 _"Se escucha el sonido de dos disparos seguidos de un agudo dolor punzante en mi vientre, bajo mi mirada para ver los dos orificios de bala en mi vestido, tiñéndolo de rojo. De lo único que soy consiente después de ello es sentir mi cuerpo desvanecerse contra barandilla del yate y caer al agua antes de perder la conciencia."_

Cuando estoy consiente nuevamente me encuentro en una camilla de hospital, mi cuerpo se siente completamente adolorido pero aun así trato de sentarme pero me es imposible debido a los ajustados vendajes en mi abdomen.

El sonido de la máquina midiendo los latidos de mi corazón aumenta considerablemente, llenando la habitación con el irritante pitido lo cual hace que llegue una enfermera y cambie el medicamento de la IV, haciendo que el dolor baje un poco y también puedo ver cómo me coloca otra aguja que está conectada a una bolsa de sangre.

Ella se capta de mi mirada confundida y dice.

—Perdió mucha sangre debido a sus heridas al igual que el momento de la operación Señorita Everdeen—. Dice mientras continua con su trabajo.

No puedo abrir los ojos como platos cuando la escucho llamarme por mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre, ese que no he usado en muchos años.

— ¿Cómo supo...?— pregunto confundida pero soy interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

Son Finnick y Annie, el primero dice.

— ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar tu primer día de casada, no?— pregunta burlón.

Le muestro el dedo corazón a modo de respuesta y la enfermera a mi lado dice.

—Señor no puede estar aquí si no es familiar directo de la paciente—. Dice molesta.

—Por supuesto, la señorita Everdeen es mi media hermana y la señorita de aquí es mi esposa—. Miente señalando a Annie, quien se sonroja al escucharlo.

La enfermera solo asiente molesta antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Y ¿Cómo es que la enfermera sabe mi nombre?—. Pregunto una vez que se cierra la puerta.

―Mira antes que nada no puedes alterarte mucho porque si no te nos vas a terminar desangrándote en este momento. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas.  
Lo que ocurrió es que recibiste dos balazos en tu vientre durante el viaje que hacías junto a los Mellark y terminaste cayendo al mar en donde estuviste moribunda al menos media hora en lo que lográbamos encontrarte en medio de la noche e inmediatamente te trajimos aquí en donde te registramos bajo el nombre de Katniss Everdeen para que nadie pueda dar con tu paradero—. Explica Finnick.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste para que pudieras encontrarme?

―Fui yo quien le llamó. Luego de que se escuchara el sonido de los disparos fui la primera en salir a la cubierta en donde solo se encontraba Peeta asomado por la barandilla con la vista fija al mar, diciendo algo sobre que solo lo habías utilizado y que eras una caza-recompensas por lo cual sospechamos que fue él quien te disparó―. Explica Annie confundida.

―Encontrarte en la oscuridad no fue fácil pero gracias a que llevabas el collar que te dejó tu padre pudimos hacerlo puesto que antes de dártelo le instalé un dispositivo de rastreo, así he podido rastrearte en todo momento. Además ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que terminaras metiéndote en tremendo lío?— Pregunta Finnick curioso.

―Luego de haber firmado el acta de matrimonio con Peeta decidí salir un rato a la cubierta para estar a solas por unos momentos, Coin llegó poco después y me contó que ella ya sabía de la amistad que llevo con Katherine, también me reclamó por la antigua relación que tenía con Gale, me preguntó por qué a pesar de todo eso quería casarme con Peeta, yo de estúpida le dije que por el dinero. Peeta nos escuchó y comenzó a reclamarme por todo ello y yo trate de decirle la verdad pero las cosas no salieron tan bien porque lo último que recuerdo es ver los dos orificios de bala en mi vestido y luego nada. Sinceramente no sé si fue él quien me disparó, de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo si había alguien más en la cubierta no lo sé—. Les explico.

—Pues como ya te dije Peeta estaba muy molesto, pero también quería ir a buscarte para que no terminaras acusándolo por intento de homicidio pero ya sabes que el plan de sus padres era otro ya que lo convencieron de no hacerlo puesto que no podrías haber sobrevivido y sin ello no habría acusación alguna y así aprovecharían la oportunidad para deshacerse de ti.

Nunca debí haberme confiado de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera de Peeta, porque como dicen las costumbres las heredamos de nuestros padres y la costumbre de los Mellark es buscar una manera fácil de deshacerse de los que se interponen en su camino.

Pero no que no saben es con quién se han metido, gracias a todo lo que he sufrido en mi vida no he aprendido a crecer más que con Odio hacía quienes me han hecho daño y ellos son los primeros en la lista.

 **\/\/\**  
 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el final, y con este doy por concluida** _ **ESTA TEMPORADA**_ **la sinopsis y el prólogo de la otra temporada lo publicaré en estos días para posteriormente comenzarla a actualizar en enero o tal vez antes, dependiendo de cuando termine ¿Estamos Listos Para El Amor?**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


End file.
